The New Warrior
by winner123
Summary: Spider Man is mortally wounded and is magically transported into another realm, but things are not what they appear to be, with talking animals, an ancient city looking new. Come join Peter Parker as he traverses across the realm of Kung Fu Panda. Follow his life as he makes new friend and new enemies. And what if there was more to a certain Panda than meets the eye...
1. Into a New World

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **This is my second true story and my first crossover please no flames!**

 **The plot is still a mystery to me as are a lot of the details so any review, advice would be welcomed!**

 **The story begins...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man was web slinging high above the traffic filled streets of New York City. He was able to convince Director Nick Fury of SHIELD to have a few days off to heal and to be a teenager. But of course with the Parker Charm nothing seems to go right for our favorite arachnid hero.

Spider Man was on his way home when his spider sense went off, he let go of both web lines and free fell head first towards the ground. When he was just a few feet from the ground he shot another web line and that slowed himself to a near stop before letting go.

Spider Man was thinking ' _What caused my spider sense to go off?'_ Peter thought to himself. He was looking around but saw nothing. He shook his head in disbelief. He knew his senses has never lied to him before. Something was up... But what was it?

Spider Man used his commutator and called in for backup he knew something **BIG** was going on...

Iron Fist was the first to answer, Iron Fist said "What Is it my friend?"

Spider Man said in a hushed tone "Something is not right... I sense danger, danger everywhere but nowhere..."

Iron Fist said "I too have sensed something. I will be with you shortly." With that Iron Fist hung up.

The next one he called was White Tiger, his 'girlfriend' to say, though it was nothing official. She spent all of her free time either training to fight better or schoolwork. Peter on the other hand was just as busy but in a different way. He had school, a job at the Daily Bugle, as well as super hero duty and training while trying to have some 'normal' friends.

Spider Man called White Tiger and said "I could use a little help if you are not too busy."

White Tiger rolled her eyes and said "What did you do this time Web Head?" She huffed in annoyance.

Peter refused to let the pain show through the mask he said "Nothing... Yet..."

White Tiger growled in annoyance and said "Don't do anything stupid!" Then she shut off the commutator.

Spider Man gave a sad sigh before muttering "Why me?" He shook his head and whispered to himself fighting back tears "Why me?!"

After a couple of minutes Spider Man recovered from his emotional outburst and he finished up calling for back up.

Spider Man felt his spider sense lowly going off as if a massive, unstoppable, force was coming slowly, stalking, milking all of the fear asnd terror it could.

Before Spider Man knew it he was thrown into a brick wall.

Spider Man said "That is going to leave a mark in the morning!" As he crawled out of the hole that was just made. The his utter surprise there were a few super villains.

Rhino was the one that punched him, the one to Rhino's left was Vulture, to Rhino's right was the Lizard, though it was not Doctor Connors it was a more deep green closer to a black than what Donors was. To the Lizard's right was Kraven the Hunter wearing his signature lion shirt. A few yards from there stood Grizzly and to Grizzly's left stood Scorpion.

Spider Man said with a chuckle "I am always bringing down thed house!" He webbed a building across the street and went to get a better angle but when he was about to take off Kraven threw a knife miss his body but cutting his web causing him to crash land on top of a yellow taxi cab. Spider Man groaned.

Kraven said in mock disappointed "Is this all you got Spider? I am very disappointed."

Spider Man said with a comeback "Who little old me? Come now can we talk this over?"

Scorpion shot a strong acid from his tail at Spider Man, who just barely dodged it in time, but he rolled right at the feet of Rhino.

Spider Man said in a nervous voice "Hi there big fellow?"

Rhino said with smuggness dripping in his words "I am finally going to squash you like a bug!" Rhino lifted up his foot to crash the downed hero.

Out of no where a green blur whizzed by and knocked Rhino off balance.

Spider Man knew who it was. Iron Fist offered a hand up to Spider Man who gladdly took it.

Iron Fist said in as calm voice "You are not acting yourself, what is on your heart and mind?"

Spider Man said changing the subject "I think I broke a few ribs..." He said with as grimace as he gently rubbed his right side.

A few seconds later White Tiger showed up. When she saw Kraven she growled.

Spider Man who put the pain to the back of his mind got up and said with a cheery tone "Took you long enough to join the party!" He turned to White Tiger and said "Did you take a cat nap on the way here?" He then turned to Iron Fist "Were you smoking again?" He was referring to the incenses Danby uses while mediating. Once when Danby invited him to meditate with him, Peter for once somehow got high on whastever incense was being burned.

The two other heroes looked at their leader knowing something was not right, Iron Fist could feel something was wrong with Spider Man's internal life force. But he could not figure out what.

The three heroes were looking eye to rye with the six villains. Spider Man said "I will take Rhino, Grizz, and the Lizard. Tiger you take on Kraven and Vulture. Iron Fist take on Scorpion and give White Tiger back up." Very rarely as Spider Man given such strict orders. They obeyed without questions.

The fight was on!

Spider Man got between the two brutes and began mocking them knowing that their temper was short and their IQ was even smaller. With a few jests and a few quibs and a few dodges Spider Man had successfully got them pitted against each other.

Spider Man smirked underneath the mnask seeing the two bonne heads trying to knock the other out. Spider Man's eyes widen as his spider sense went off, he forgot about the Lizard!

Iron Fist fought toe to toe with this human scorpion hybrid. Iron Fist's skill and training verses Scorpion's instinct and strength. Having sparred with Spider Man who was both faster and stronger proved to be the deciding edge between the fight. Iron Fist caught Scorpion's tail and did some sort of chi move that drained all of his energy leaving the enemy barely able to breathe.

White Tiger was fighting Kraven but every time she got close to getting even bird brains would interfere. Iron Fist came to her aid. Both she and Iron Fist worked together and were able to take Kraven and Vulture out.

Spider Man however was not so lucky... The Lizard had a few freaks up its sleeves... Err.. Scales?

The Lizard could blend in with its environment making it impossible to see with your eyes, the Lizard being cold blooded made it extremely difficult to see its heat signature, Spider Man's spider sense was not wanting to work, he was sense White Tiger's danger but not his. His slider sense told him danger everywhere, danger every direction.

The Lizard slashed at Spider Man's face, he could barley move in time. Spider Man thought to himself _'What is wrong with me?!'_ He knew he needed help.

Iron Fist and White Tiger flanked the Lizard from both sides and Spider Man went straight in. And like that the fight was over.

Spider Man glanced down and saw one of the two brutes unconscious and the other barely standing. He shot a web ball and knocked Rhino down and out cold.

Spider Man was breathing hard and was not talking. That was bad, Spidey never stops talking!

Iron Fist put a hand on Spider Man's shoulder and said "Good job, you made the right choice, a few years ago you would have tried to to it all on your own. You are maturing.'"

Spider Man managed gave a nod, but was too tired and in too much pain to say anything.

White Tiger could feel something was amiss, something was wrong...

Spider Man said "I thinks that's all folks!" Finally getting his a little bit of his humor back.

Iron Fist and White Tiger could feel something... Something magical, something strong and plausibly dangerous.

Spider Man's spider sense went off, but it was almost too late he managed to tackle White Tiger and Iron Fist out of the way of a lighting bolt, but he was struck. The lightning bolt was a green color and it had red around it like a screw's ribbons. It struck Spider Man in the heart.

White Tiger and Iron Fist looked up at the clear sky and saw not a single cloud for miles and no one was in view, Electro's bolts are either yellow, blue, or white so they knew it was not him, besides Spider Man unplugged him and Electro is gone for good.

They rushed to his side and they sensed some sort of powerful magic, it was not a dark magic like they first thought, but it was powerful. It rivaled Doctor Strange's magic as well as Loki's magic.

Spider Man said in a quiet voice "That was not a normal bolt was it?" He was in pain and they knew that.

Iron Fist made one of his fists glow and placed it on Spidey's chest. White Tiger was shocked to see Spider Man down like this, he was always able to spring up, but not this time, she did not know how to feel. She lifted up her mask and she lifted up Peter's mask to just above the nose, she was leaning in her jade was over Peter's heart. Just before they were able to kiss a powerful golden flash happened...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I know this chapter is not the best, I could not find a way to get Peter into the Kung Fu Panda realm so I guess this will do.**

 **Well I am still undecided if White Tiger is joining Spider Man, the more I think of it the less I like the idea of both of them there.**

 **I read a lot of reviews and I am sorry to say Spider Man is going to remain Peter Parker and is NOT going to transform into a spider... at least not right away...**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter, please do not hesitate if you have an idea for a future chapter let me know and it may be put into this story!**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Getting settled in

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a mystery to me as are a lot of the details so any review, advice would be welcomed!**

 **Thank you for favoriting and or following me; "DeBadWolf', 'LionKingIsAwsome", "** **XiaoWing", "cabrera1234",**

 **Thank you "LionKingIsAwsome" for your review; I am glad you loved it, I went back and made a few spelling corrections.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I really do not like the idea of a spider, Spider Man no offence. We both agree in the fact that Ava should stay home, but as far as Peter going back? Let's see where the story takes us...**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter woke up feeling sore. He groaned as he lifted up his ribs were fractured now and not broken due to his healing factor. It was painful but he got up anyway when he looked around he realized he was in a forest, a bamboo forest. Peter chuckled and said "Something tells me I am no longer in New York anymore!" He slowly got to his feet and took in his surrounding.

Peter looked down and realized he was still in his Spider Man suit, it was read and blue, his classic and his fall back classic.

He then said "I hope that is the last time I sleep in this suit!"

Spider Man began to walk his way towards the sun, he could not tell if it was sunrise or if it was sunset. After walking for several minutes Spider Man came to a clearing with a rather large pond or a small lake in the middle of the clearing. The pond was fed by a waterfall on the right hand side of the clearing. He was about to take a step but his spider sense went off, Spider Man looked down and there was a few yards drop straight down. Spider Man jumped down and landed without making a sound. Once Spider Man was in the valley floor it was about fifty yards East to West, and about twenty yards North to South. It was overall a circular shape. Spider Man smiled underneath the mask, this was beautiful. There was soft green grass and soft spongey moss covered the bottom of the valley floor. The waterfall was an orange color due to the setting sun. There was a shallow cave on the west side of the valley. The water fall was on the east side opposite of that of the setting sun. There were shrubs and small trees that bore some sort of fruit. There were fish in the pond. Spider Man gently took off his suit not wanting to hurt himself.

Peter said "It feels SO GOOD to get out of that suit!" Peter was dresses only in his boxers. He looked at his right side it was black and purple. It was looking very ugly. Peter said to himself "Wow, this is actually better then I thought! I could have sworne that one of my ribs were touching my lung!" He took a breath out of his nose and smelt the clean fresh air. Then said "I guess I needed a break from New York City, it will do me some good to have this clean, fresh air kcompared to the smog filled streets of the city!" Peter gave sigh of continent.

Peter was relaxed until he was interrupted by a growl. He muttered "I want to sleep!" But his stomach growled and protested. The hunger won the argument.

Peter jumped into the lake expecting it tyo be freezing but to his relief and amazement it was lukewarm. Not hot, but not cold either. The lake was maybe twelve feet deep at the deepest point. Peter took a deep breath and went underwater.

He saw fish swimming by, they were large Black Carp and a few big catfish. He shut his eyes and let his instincts take over. He felt something close he punched in that direction and when he opened up his eyes there was a three foot long Black Carp floating belley up. He swam back up to the surface and took in the air. He tossed the fish to shore. Peter smiled to himself and said "One more and I can begin eating!" He took one last breath and went back under. This time he was the hunter. He saw a catfish maybe a foot long, but it was fat and wide! He stalked up to the non moving fish and punched its head killing the fish instantly. Peter tossed the fish to where he threw the other one.

Peter got out of the water and looked at his freshly caught meal, it barely took him five minutes to get those to fish.

But Peter forgot something... He forgot he had no matches, he had no lighters, he did not have any flint on him either so making a fire just became a whole lot harder!

Peter said to his whiney stomach "I am not going to eat raw meat! Until I am forced to." Peter huffed in annoyance.

Peter was always good at science and math. Peter was trying to remember what flint looked like, he knew flint was plentiful in most parts of the world. He went to the fruit tree and ate most of the fruit off it, Peter was not too hungry now, but he knew he needed to at least dry his clothes! Peter found a fimular looking rock, it was black it looked almost like glass. He picked up two pieces and careful not to turn them into dust he gave them a glancing blow, some sparks flew. He smiled at himself and said "I knew that, that geology class would come in handy!"

Peter gathered some dry wood a made a cheerful small little fire. He knapped a different piece of flint into a sharp razor like object. He cleaned and gutted the fish. He was remembering the time Uncle Ben took him fishing when he was younger. Uncle Ben taught him how to camp, taught him the value of hard work. Uncle Ben taught Peter to stand up for his believes though it differed from his own. One of the most important things Uncle Ben said to him was " **Great** **power** **comes** **with** **Great** **responsibility** ". Peter signed remembering that he was to blame for his uncle's death. He did not do the right thing and Uncle Ben pasid the price.

Peter ate fresh fish and some wild nuts he found. He put his clothes on a web maded clothes line and put a fire near, but not under to let them dry.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter woke up the next day feeling refreshed. His clothes, well suit was dry. Peter chuckled and said " At least this is not spandex! For once I am glad the SHIELD made me a new suit!" Truth be known he did not know what the suit was made up, it was similar to kevlar being able to resist being cut and pierced. But it was like spandex it was almost weightless and it could stretch and it did not restrict him.

Peter put on his old web shooters the one that he had before he joined SHIELD then he put on his suit then put on his upgraded version. Ever since he returned from the spiderverse the second time he wore his back up.

Peter got dresses and he put on the mask. He ate a few more but and fruit before setting off.

Spider Man was walking through the bamboo forest when he heard someone saying " _heeellpp"_ Spider Man ran towards he sound, he may not have been going full speed because if he did he might reinjure himself and because he did not know where he was going.

Spider Man bursted out of the bamboo forest and into a dark clearing near what appeared to be a village or a city. He looked around and saw what he thought was a gang dressed in leather and in gator skins.

He rushed over to help. He called out to them and said "Why is it with you crooks that it takes soooo many of you o do anything?"

One of the crocs spoke up and said "Who are you?"

Spider Man smirked underneath the mask but no one could tell. He said "Spider Man"

Spider Man counted the bandits and there we're only five of them. They were surrounding a figure that was prone on the ground.

Spider Man thoughgt ' _Where is the Lizard serum antidote where I need it?!'_ Little did he know that they were truly naturally crocodiles.

The five bandits were heavily armed two had a four foot short, two more carried spears, the last one had some sort of spiked ball connected to a foot long stick by a chain that was three foot long.

The two sword wielding bandits charged him. Spider Man muttered "I **HATE** knives! I don't care if Danby made me spar with him against him with knives and swords, I still HATE them!"

Spidet Man webbed the two crocs' feet to the ground, when they were still in as state of shock he knocked the two out cold with a right hook and s left hook. He took the swords and broke them over his knee.

This caused the three others to ran.

Spider Man called out "Leaving so soon? The fun is just beginning!"

The crocs turned to see if the mystery man was still they, but he was not. One of them ran into something solid.

Spider Man said "You know you should really look where you are going!" He webbed the badit to the ground. His spider sense went off he ducked in time to dodge the mace's blow by a fraction of an inch. His spider sense went off again he did a back flip and hand sprung and landed on his feet. He saw that the lasty spear wielding croc had tried to run him through from behind.

Spider Man said in an insulting matter " Is that the best you got? I fought children bettert than you!'

This caused them to get angry and bull rushed Spider Man who was expecting this, he jumped onto the tree behind him and he had his feet against the tree and his knees to his chest. He rested his arms on his knees as he looked down at the bandits who were clearly shocked at the 'disappearance' of Spider Man.

Spider Man whistled and the two crcs looked up to see a red blur before blacking out.

Spider Man said with a chuckle "I am glad that, that worked out!"

He walked over to the figure laying on the ground. He said in a gentle concerned tone "Are you alright?"

He heard a sniffle a d the figure bobbed its head.

Spider Man asked "What's your name?"

The little female said "Jia is my name."

Spider Man said "That's a beautiful name."

The girl got up and it was a humanoid bipedal bunny. Spider Man was shocked but due to his mask she could not tell that he was due to his mask. She smiled and said "That's my name! It means beautiful!" She said with an adorable smile.

Spider Man asked "Where is your mommy and daddy?"

The cute little rabbit pointef over towards the village and said "Over there."

Spider Man said "Let me walk you home."

The bunny grabbed his hand and dragged him.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Spider Man was dragged into what appeared to be an open style restaurant.

Spider Man was astounded there were no humans in sight, all of the 'people' here were animals; bunnies, geese, pigs, ducks, goats, sheep, rams to list a small portion of the collection of species here, but no homo sapiens.

The girl ran to her family, it was a very large family, fifteen (15) rabbits. She told her parents. They came to Spider Man and asked him "Is it true?"

Spider Man had a hunch about the dad was talking about but played Spider Man asked "What are you talking about sir?"

The daddy bunny said "Did you save my daughter?"

Spider Man said "Yes sir, I did."

Then the daddy bunny asked "How can we ever repay you?"

Spider Man smiled though no one could see it, but the father bunny knew he was smiling when Spider Man said "You already have, your gratitude is enough."

The rabbit said "At least let me by you a meal."

Spider Man was going to protest but his stomach spoke up for him with a loud rumble.

The father of the little bunny said "It is settled you are going to eat dinner with my family and I!"

Spider Man said with a chuckle "Thank you sir, but I don't care for crowds. And this place is crowed enough."

The older rabbit knew what he was talking about. He said to Spider Man "OK let me buy you dinner, and you can eat there." He gestured to an empty corner.

Spider Man gave a nod of both defeat and gratitude. Spider Man walked over and sat in the shadows. This was almost too much for Spidey, a sensor overload.

The a big Panda came over and began geeking out "You are the new guy aren't you? Can you sigh my belley?"

Spider Man said with as chuckle trying not to tell the overly excited panda to shut up! "One thing at a time big guy!"

The panda said "My name is Po!" He shook Spider Man's hand eagerly.

Spider Man asked "Uh, Po could you please get the food, after that I will talk with you for a little bit okay?"

Po said extremely excited "OKAY!"

Spider Man leaned against the wall enjoying the cool shade. He shut his eyes and he began to relax. A few minutes later Po came back with a very large bowl.

Po put it on the table, but it was off balance and it began to fall, but Spider Man was fast acting and caught it.

Po said "Thank you!"

Spider Man said "No problem Po." He lifted up his mask just high enough to eat with a spoon.

Po said "Uh... That was a kettle...,"

Spider Man said with a shrug "All of this would have been on the ground IG it was not for me, besides I am **very** hungry!"

Po was was said "I know what you mean, I get hungry and I cacasn eat two or three whole kettles myself!"

Spider Man chuckled looking at the rather plump, daresay fat panda and said "I believe you." He paused for a second and then said "Maybe next time we can have an eating contest."

Po was once again overly excited. He was talking but not making any sense. Po asked once more "Can you please sign my belly?"

Spider Man gave a sigh and said "I don't see why not."

Po got a feather and ink and handed them to Spider Man, one of his new favorite heroes. Spider Man signed his belly.

Po smiled and fainted. Spider Man moved quick and caught him. Spider Man asked "Does anyone know where this guy lives?"

Mr. Ping said "He's my son."

Spider Man asked "Where is his room and I'll carry him there."

Mr. Ping asked "Why are you doing this?"

Spider Man said "Because it is the right thing to do."

Ping smiled and said "Upstairs."

Spider Man nodded and followed the goose's instruction and he placed Po on his bed.

Spider Man was going to leave but the goose made him have dinner (again) and made him stay the night.

O

O

O

O

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

O

 **Well here was another chapter, now that the story is on the way I should remain relatively smooth.**

 **Pleaae drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter as well as the story so far.**

 **The next story I will update will be "One things leads to another" or at leas I think I will update that one next.**


	3. Up the Stairs and Falling from the Sky

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a mystery to me as are a lot of the details so any review, advice would be welcomed!**

 **Thank you for following or favorting me and or my story; "ggboyking"**

 **Thank you "LionKingIsAwsome" for your review; Yeah I thought a little humor would be good. Spider Man has never been popular so this is new to him people being nice. I think the Furious Five and Spider Man will meet, I am unsure of how Spidey will react.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah I guess Peter is comfy, maybe too comy already in the new world. As far as a fight between Po and Spider Man is concerned I don't think that will happen anytime soon.**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man woke up laying in a stone window seal without glass. With the warm morning sunlight warming his face. Spider Man stretched and yawned. He heard someone behind him he turned around slowly not wanting to scare who or whatever it was he turned around and saw Ping just waking up. Spider Man said with a nervous chuckle "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Mr. Ping said a warm laugh "Oh no. I wake up at sunrise every weekday. I have a noodfle shop to run! And the noodles do not cook themselves!"

Spider Man smiled and and said "I understand." After pausing for a few minutes Spider Man asked "Where is Po?"

Mr. Ping said with a shrug "Sleeping still would be my guess."

Spider Man gave a nod.

A few minutes later Spider Man heard something upstairs. Po was making a whole lot of noise up there. A few second later Po came literally rolling down the stairs. Spider Man whiced and looked away before Po crashed into the pots and kettles at the base of the stairs.

Spider Man noticed neither one flinched too much he thought aloud "This must happen quite often ..."

Ping said "Most every mornings."

Po picked himself up and tried to pry off a pot from his head but it was stuck. Spider Man gave a sigh and walked over to him and pulled it off of Po's headO

Po said "Thanks!" He paused for a second or two before saying "When is breakfast?"

Both Po's and Spider Man's stomach growled in sync. Spider Man would have blushed in embarrassment if it was not for his mask.

Ping said with a chuckle "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. I suggest getting washed up now."

Po ran to the washing basin and washed his hands... Er paws? Anyway he washed up and sat at the kitchen table.

Spider Man took off his gloves and mask and washed his face. He put the mask back on part way so that he eat.

Spider Man watched Ping and Po cook, it was a fairly simple dish. Being a teenager meant most people eat a lot, Peter having an accelerated metabolism meant he had to eat a lot more than teenagers. So he had to learn to cook and over the years he has gotten better, if you have to eat your own food you might as well enjoy it!

Spider Man memorized the way the made the soup, dumplings, and been buns. It was very simple but the knife cuts made it look more complex then it really was.

Ping and Po made a **huge** pot of soup, it was three feet in diameter, and it was four feet deep. They filled it up to the rim of the large kettle. Po and Ping were talking, Spider Man tried not to listen, but he heard his name and thast masmasde hard not to. A few moments later breakfast was severed.

Po began eating his food and talking at the same time, Spider Man's mind however was else where..

Po realized this when he noticed Spider Man has not eaten even a single bite of food.

Po said to Spider Man "Spider Man." Po would pause than speak louder and louder, until he shouted "SPIDER MAN!"

Spider Man looked up and gave a nod and said "Yeah...?"

"We thought you were hungry. No we KNOW you are hungry. Why are you not eating?" Po asked Spider Man.

Spider Man said with a sad sigh "I guess you could say I am a little homesick, and I miss my..." Spider Man could not finish the thought.

Ping could feel the grief coming off of Spidey like a wave. Po could feel it was well though he felt it differently.

Ping put a wing on Spidey's back and rubbed it, it was just like what UncvUncvle Ben had done to him countless times before. No words needed to be said at the time, no words could express what was being felt.

After an unknown amount of time they continued to eat breakfast and Spider Man joined in and ate his fill.

Ping said "Po remember the 'Dragon Warrior' is being chosen today?"

Po said excitedly "How could I forget it?!"

Ping asked Po if he could sell noodles while there. Po said sure. Ping asked Spider Man if he could help and he was willing to pay. Spidey said he would do of for free but Ping pushed and refused to let him work for free. Both parties agreed to a few terms. Ping would buy Spider Man some clothes (a black leather cloak) and a meal once he got up there.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

When Po lead Spider Man to the edge of town and lead him to the base of the thousasnd steps to the Jade Palace. Spider Man saw this abd frowned he thought _'boy am I glad that, Mr. Ping insisted on paying me!'_

Po said "All we need to do now is climb up!"

Spider Man said with a sigh "Very well, if we don't hurry we might miss it!"

Po said "Yeah who would want to miss seeing something so awesome?!"

Spider Man shrugged and began pulling the noodle cart up the steep stairs.

Po flopped down after climbing the first five steps.

Spider Man sighed and said "Come here Po, we do not have time for this." He said in a calm voice not wasnting to hurt Po's feelings.

Po came and began to ask "What was it yo-" He was cut off by Spider Man picking him up and carried him up while lugging the noodle cart. Spidey made it the first hundred steps before stopping.

Spider Man gently put Po down. He said to Po "Climb on my back and ni wedill give you a piggy back ride up..." Spider Man paused and then continued when he saw Po's expression and he finished saying "Don't worry you won't fall off."

Po eagerly climbed onto Spidey's back because he hated the stairs even more than Spider Man did. So he was more than happy skipping the climb.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

When they got to the top of the stairs Spider Man got his workout for the day.

Po jumped off and helped push the cart up the little bit of a hill near gate.

Spider Man was still wearing his red and blue Spider Man costume. Spider Man refused to get paid before work was done.

Po and Spider Man made it just in time before the gate closed.

Spider Man gave a plkayful jab into Po's shoulder and said "You carry me down?" Spider Mnan joked with a chuckle.

Po smiled and shook his head and began selling soup and dumplings.

Spider Man climded up the wall and sat down and watched a crane fly through some drills, it looked pretty impressive.

He leapt down and made his way towards the front. His spider sense began to tingle. He smelt something very fimilar it was a... A female feline.

Spider Man would have rushed over under normal circumstances but with his spider sense not happy he was too busy looking for danger. He noticed Po with an awestruck face away from the cart. Spidey then notice something off about the cart. Hr went over and saw there was a rather large bag that smelled like gun powder. He heard a "hsssss" he than saw the sparky glow if a fuse in the shadow he put the kettle over it and waited. After a little time nothing happened but his spider sense was going off even worse.

Then a " **BOOOM! _"_** was heard and it rocked the ground. Poor Spidey was sent about a hundred andfandf twenty five (125) feet in the air. Normally Spidey would have landed on his feet or create a web parachute, but he was too dazed and stun to do any thing.

Spider Man landed in front of a turtle who was pointing at him...

O

O

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **wewell here is another chapter I know it is a lot shorter than the others but this point here is extremely critical.**

 **What should happen next, should it pretty much be like the movie? Should there be a twist?**

 **I bet you did not think most authors would be so easily aware like this story, one review can and will change the whole plot, and change the entire story line.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think of ther chapter and how the story is going sdsdo far and where you would like to see it go.**


	4. The Fallout of Falling

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a mystery to me as are a lot of the details so any review, advice would be welcomed!**

 **Thank you for following and or favorting me and or my story;**

 **Thank you "LionKingIsAwsome" for your review; really you thought chapter three was the best yet? How was it?**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; OK Po will learn and teach how to be a hero.**

 **Thank "** **NyanWolf" for your me lengthy review; To answer part of it no worries about me sticking too close to the movie, expect the unexpected. Maybe you are right about Peter not freaking out and the animals not freaking out by him, valid point! You are correct there are nearly an endless possibilities of where to take this story.**

 **The story continues with no end in sight...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man was sent flying high into the air by an explosion that was caused by some sort of gun powerder explosive device underneath a large kettle.

Spider Man crashed landed on his already injured right side, making a sicking **"CRACK!"** He felt a river of pain that over flooded his senses. He opened his eyes and saw an old turtle pointing at him with a clawed finger.

Oogway looked at him with eyes that bore through his mask and into his very soul. He felt as if every single deed and every thought was laid bare before the ancient tortoise.

Oogway said in a loud voice "The universe has brought us **a** Warrior!"

The crowd erupted in loud cheers!

Spider Man collapsed into an unconscious heap.

A bunch of pink pigs wearing green ceremonial clothing picked up the injured hero. And put him onto a ceremonial 'throne' which they carried on their shoulders.

Shifu stayed being and whispered shouted to Oogway "How could you chose as complete stranger? I mean look at him! This has to be an accident! "

Oogway looked at his former apprentice turned friend and said in a calm even voice "There are no accidents. The universe brought him here for a reason..."

Shifu looked at his master and friend "But..."

Oogway turned and began walking leaving a confused red panda behind.

The Furious Five which was made up of; a female tiger, a female viper, a male crane, a male monkey and last but not least a male mantis all of the Furious Five bowed and said in unison "We have failed you Master."

Shifu turned to his students and said "No you have not! If that stranger is still here by sun down tomorrow it will be I who have failed you."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Spider Man woke up in a soft bed, it was almost softer than the bed he had when he was an Avenger. He noticed his sides were bandaged, though it was through the suit. He knew he had his mask on still because of the way his breath seemed to almost smother him.

Spider Man however did not move, he knew he was being watched due to his spider sense mildly buzzing. Spidey froze and used his spider sense to get a picture of his surroundings.

He sensed someone was watching him, when he went to get up a voice said in a calm, slow, low tone "I would not do that if I were Peter. You need to rest for a few days."

Spider Man shot upright and the pain in his sides roared back to life.

The turtle stepped into view and said in a soft but scolding voice "I warned you **NOT** to move!" The turtle walked to him.

Spider Man gently laid back down in defeat. He paused for several seconds and asked "How do you know my name?"

The tortoise smiled and said "The universe told me so."

Spider Man chuckled nervously "Do you know why I am here? Do you know **what** I am? And who are you?"

The turtle said still smiling "My name is Oogway, I am the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. You are a human, there as not been a human in this world for over an millennia. You are here because the universe brought you here." Oogway said in a calm voice.

Spider Man asked Oogway "Why did the universe choose me for the warrior?"

Oogway replied "I never said you were **thee** warrior, I said you were **a** warrior. The universe brought you here because you have a pure heart and a heart of gold. You have a warrior's spirit."

Spider Man gave a tired sigh and said "I get the good heart thing a lot. But my luck is one of the worst there is. I hate fighting and violence! I do not have a warrior's spirit!"

Oogway smiled and said "There is much more to a warrior than fighting young one. A hero does the right thing no matter what, I sense you have been through a lot in your short life, I sense you regret much of your mistakes. I see a warrior within. I see a hero inside."

Spider Man asked another question changing the subject "Who is the other warrior?"

Oogway said "You have met him already..."

Spider Man arched his eyebrow not that it did any good under the mask and said in surprise "Po the panda?"

Oogway nodded his head slowly and said "The Dragon Warrior..."

Spider Man said ''Then shouldn't he be here instead of me?"

Oogway smiled and said with concern "You were injured."

Spider Man asked " Uhh... Did anyone take off the mask?"

Oogway shook his head and said "No. No body was able to take off the mask. We would have had to skin you alive to take your suit off. One of the healers who tried said when he tried to pull it off it get like he was grabbing a Stinging Nettle by its head and squeezing it. In short it was painful."

Spider Man was confused. What was going on? How did this happen? Why him? Were only a few of the many, many questions that ran through his head.

As if reading his mind Oogway said "Let your mind be at rest... Every thing will work itself out in the end. Be at peace and rest."

Spider Man asked "If I am going to be laid up for a while, could you please at least give me some books or scrolls or whatever you may have I think I should look in history."

Oogway chuckled and said "You have wisdom beyond your years. You have asked and it will be given to you accordingly."

Spider Man smiled in relief maybe this world is not so crazy as he thought at first, there were some good guys here. Spider Man said "Thank you."

Oogway nodded as he left the room.

Spider Man shut his eyes and fell back into blissful darkness.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Po saw the everything after Spider Man landed in front of Tigress, he heard the sickening crack. Po was worried about his new found friend.

Po tried to make his way to the front but he was rudely shoved back. He tried but he was unable to get to Spidey. Po saw Spider Man being carried up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

Po would have normally refused to give up but he promised his dad that he would come home right away after the events were over.

Po began to run down the thousand stairs but he tripped and bounced down the stairs, never stopping till he hit the ground on the floor of the valley.

Po walked hastily to the noodle shop. When he got there it was completely empty except for Mr. Ping. Po told his dad everything that he could remember. After telling the story he awaited for his dad's response.

Mr. Ping after being quiet for some time finally saidfsaidf "Is the Spider Guy alright?"

Po corrected his dad and said "Uhh dad it is Spider **_Man!_** Not Spider Guy or Spider Dude. And I don't know, they carried him into the Palace. I hope they permit me to give him his payment as well as seeing him and seeing how he's doing."

Ping nodded and said "Good idea. I like him, he is a good kid. I hope he is okay." Ping said genuinely.

Po gave him a nod and grabbed a bundle and began his **_LONG_** trek back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Spider Man's spider sense woke him up, it was not a painful wake up, it wasva gentle buzz that told him someone entered the room.

Spider Man called out into the now dark room and said "Is that you Oogway?"

A voice answered back "It is I."

Spider Man relaxed a bit realizing it was only Oogway. Spider Man asked "Did you bring me the reading material?"

Oogway chuckled and said "I did Peter."

Spider Man flinched when he heard his name he then asked Grandmaster Oogway "Uhh if you could, could you **PLEASE** when I am in the suit or have the mask on please call me Spider Man!"

Oogway bowed and said "I will respect your wishes."

Spider Man gave a sigh of relief and said with gratitude "Thank you!"

Oogway smiled at the child. He lit a few candles in the room so they could read with ease.

When Spider Man unrolled a scroll he realized he could not read it for it was written in Chinese. Spider Man said to Oogway "Uhhh Oogway sir.. Uhhh... I am unable to read this. This is no my native language and I did not learn this one..."

Oogway smiled sympathetically. The ancient tortoise waked over to Spider Man, his left hand middle claw glowed yellow, while the right hand middle claw glowed blue. Oogway said something in a foreign language and placed the golden finger over Spder Man's heart and the blue glowing claw on his forehead...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well how was this chapter? I would have liked it myself if there was more action, but I am still thinking of howbto assimilate Po into the 'Dragon Warrior' position.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter and how I can do better. If you have any ideas please let me know and I might be able to work some of them in.**

 **Any guesses on what happens to Spidey?**


	5. Breakfast and unconventional trainig

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a mystery to me as are a lot of the details so any review, advice would be welcomed!**

 **Thank you "LionKing** **genuine** **IsAwsome" for your review; Yes Spider Man is not the "Dragon Warrior" I thought he might have been but I was wrong. Po will remain the "Dragon Warrior". Yeah i need a little filler to set up for the next few chapters, I wish i did not have to use filler but... oh well. Yes Spider Man, the Dragon Warrior (Po) and the Furious Five will eventually work together.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; No you did not offend me. Yeah Po and Spidey will share a strong brotherly bond like in the New Warriors th** **e like Ka - Zar and his bother the Sabertooth Tiger called Zabu.**

 **The story continues like a river always flowing never ceasing going forwards and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

When Spider Man came to himself he realized a few things right away; 1. No spider sense induced headache which was a good thing. 2. He was not in any pain once so ever, it was as if he was never injured in the first place. 3. It was very dark out meaning it was most likely still night. 4. He felt... Different... As if the thing Oogway did to him had unlocked something deep within. He felt... Spider Man could not describe it.

Spider Man sat upright in bed and stretched, but to his surprise nothing popped or cracked. It was as if he had already warmed up and stretched (not that he needed to stretch). Spider Man turned on his night vision and opened up a scroll. When he opened it to his utter shock it looked to him English!

Spidey sat in the dark reading a few of the scrolls, the first one he read was about the foundation of the Valley of Peace and its origins. The second one he read was about the creation of Kung Fu by Oogway. The third scroll spoke of a few mission with Oogway in his prime and with Kia. The fourth scroll was about the making of the first Furious Five. The fifth one was about the building of the Jade Palace.

Spider Man would have loved to read more but his spider sense buzz slightly. He looked up and around but he found nothing, but just before he could continue reading a gong went off, it gave Spidey a massive headache.

He walked out of the infirmary and stealthily made his way towards the exit he sensed. As he reached the door a low calm voice said "I see you are feeling better, you healed faster than I excepted, that or you pain tolerance is extremely high."

Spider Man rubbed the back of hisd neck nervously and said "I do have a high tolerance for pain, higher than most in fact."

Oogway smiled at the young man before him then he began to walk away and Oogway said "Follow me, you must be hungry." Oogway made his way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Spider Man served Oogway first and gave him some oatmeal with peach and honey. Spider Man was unsure if Oogway would like to eat meat or eggs. Spider Man made himself a giant dozen egg omelet with onion, mushroom, red pepper, and a pinch of salt. But even before that Spider Man put some tea over the fire to let it steep. It was jasmine tea, one of his favorites. He poured Oogway a glass of tea before serving himself.

Spider Man put his back facing the door so he could eat without somneone seeing his mask up. Spider Man devoured his mountain of omelets.

Oogway chuckled and said "Thank you Spider Man."

Spider Man smiled bevause his mask was lifted just passed his nose and gave Oogwasy a nod back in reply.

A few minutes later Spider Man finished his. meal and the dishes. Spider Man lowered his mask.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Spider Man was in a library where Oogway led him, he told Spider Man to study.

Spidey spent the rest of the day reading and trying to memorize the most important stuff and trying to drop the not so important things. There were literally thousands upon thousands of scrolls, lining from the floor all the wasy to the very high ceiling.

Oogway spoke to Spider Man giving him the whole history in context and in greater details than the scrolls ever could.

Oogway said to Spider Man "You will begin true training in three days."

Spider Man hated the idea. But he nodded anyway.

Oogway began to lead Spider Man into where all of the rooms were. Oogway spoke up and asked "Do you have any preferences for a room?"

Spider Man paused he was going tyo say 'no' but he knew that, that might be a mistake. Spider Man paused and said "I would like a window facing either the East or the West. I would like a relatively high roof. And maybe a lock on the door..."

Oogway smiled and lead Spider Man down the corridor to a room facing the stairs of the Jade Palace, the room had a fifteen foot high ceiling, but the most unique thing of this room was the door, it had a simple bolt lock. Spider Man smiled and thank Oogway several dozen times in seconds.

Oogway said "You are very welcome, I knew you would like this room, but I wanted to hear it from you."

Spider Man just sighed at the crazy old turtle's antics as Oogway left him to get settled in. Spider Man unrolled his bedroll and gently laid down on it. As he lasid there in blissful silence he began to think of why he was here? He wondered of his team mates missed him, or if there were even looking for him. He was wondering how he was unlucky enough to get into this world, but somehow lucky enough to find favor with the leader of the village.

Spider Man drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _(Line Break)_**

* * *

Po was carrying a small box up the thousand steps to get to the Jade Palace. After climbing up the stairs in a record time of twelve and a half hours Po finally reached the top. Then he just collapsed in exhaustion. Po said "Yay I did it!" He groaned and said "And I am going to be sore." As he rubbed his legs.

After resting for a few minutes Po got up and dusted himself off and began walking towards the palace. Then it hit him and Po thought excitedly _'I can't believe I am actually **AT** the Jade Palace! Maybe I get to see the Furious Five! This is so **AWESOME!'**_ Po called down as little, just enough to remember to breathe.

Po walked up to a door, he knocked on it and after waiting a few seconds a servant answered the door it was either a goose or a duck. The bird asked "May I help you?" The confused bird asked.

Po said "Yeah I have this package for Spider Man, he was working for me and my dad before he came here. The three of us agreed on the payment." Po gestured to the small box in hand.

The bird reached for it but Po pulled back. Po said "I will give it to him!"

The bird said "No you won't! Strangers are not allowed here! Unless they are invited."

Po thought of a quick lie and said "Spider Man invited me!"

The bird gave an annoyed sigh and said "Wait here..."

Po opened his mouth but the bird shut the door.

Po got bored very quickly after a few minutes of waiting. Several minutes later still nothing. Po sat with his back against a pillar in the shade and fell asleep.

The panda woke up some time later. He stretched and yawned. He noticed a turtle with its eyes shut sitting with its legs crossed and hands palm side up resting on his knees.

The turtle opened its eye and said "The Dragon Warrior as awakened!"

Po looked around thinking the turtle was talking to someone else. He saw no one was around, then he realized two things; 1. This was no ordinary turtle, this was Grandmaster Oogway! 2. The second thing he realized was the fact that Oogway called him the Dragon Warrior.

Po shook his head in confusion and said "You just called me the Dragon Warrior. You **ALREADY** chose him! You chose Spider Man!"

Oogway way smiled and chuckled and said in his calm signature voice "I never once called him 'the Dragon Warrior' I did not even say **'thee** warrior'. I simply called him **a** warrior. You are **_'thee_** Dragon Warrior'!"

Po said in a very uncharacteristic tone of doubt and disbelief "I don't know any Kung Fu!"

Oogway said with a gentle smile "Neither did I until I invented it!" He laughed a small laugh.

Po chuckled.

Oogway said "Training for you begins tomorrow morning at the sound of the gong."

Po smiled and began a hyper rantl "I always wanted to be a Kung Fu master! Oh does this mean I get to work with the Furious Five? This is going to be soooo **AWSOME!"**

Oogway chuckled at the panda's child like personality. Oogway got up and said "Follow me Panda..."

Po picked up the box and quickly followed the very old turtle into the Jade Palace.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Spider Man woke up from is sleep to the pink sky outside his window. Spider Man's spider sense went off again, this time he put his hands over his ears, it barely muffled it. Though it might have slightly jrlprf a little.

Spider Man in his world was always busy, barely having time to eat and sleep. He was as sophomore in college, he had a job at the Daily Bugle of taking selfies though JJJ was relentless and bossy and mean he had to work. Plus his super hero duties. He could never really hang out with anyone if he was not doing school he was a hero, if not being the hero than he was working if not that he was training with or without someone.

So Spidey was able to relax for the next two days, he was going to make up for lost time! He rolled over and made himself a blindfold made up of webbing and fell back to sleep.

Spider Man woke up some time later, the blindfold had disintegrated. Spider Man realized he **was** not hungry for the first time in years. Spidey shrugged it off. He sat upright and closed his eyes, he began to think of his friends he wondered if they were even looking for him! Thoughts of such doubt plagued our young hero's mind.

Spider Man took off his mask and looked at the full moon.

Peter shook his head wondering where he lost his friends. He remembered getting more and more busy with college. Peter let a few tears fall he was trying too hard to become better not to lose anyone, but in doing so he lost the everything he was trying to save! (Or at least in his mind.) Over the past few years he has become a part time Avenger, he has been leader of a few teams; The Ultimates, The New Warriors, and The Webb Warriors. To list a few.

Peter gave a sad sigh he has been trained on a nearly everyday for the past two years by some of the best in the businesses such as; Wolverine, Black Widow, Captain America, Dare Devil, the Punisher, Iron Fist, Ka - Zar, to list a small hand full of the people Spidey trained with, over time he grew faster, stronger, and his wisdom grew until he was able to either beat them out right or to bring it till they are unable to continue. The only one who could beat him was White Tiger, she always beat Peter. Spider Man did not want to hurt her, and because his spider sense refused to sense her as a threat!

Peter looked into the eyes of the mask and whispered "Was all this worth it?..."

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well how was this chapter I know this was mostly filler but I could use some advice.**

 **Please drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and what you wish to see in the future.**

 **I posted a more detailed questions in both;**

 **"A new story idea" and in "New story idea"**

 **Please read review those as well!**


	6. A bump in the Night, and Po's training

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a mystery to me as are a lot of the details so any review, advice would be welcomed!**

 **Thank you "LionKing** **genuine** **IsAwsome" for your review!** **Yes self doubt is very normal for both of them, though Spidey masks it with his mask and his quibs. Yes Po is the Dragon Warrior!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I am glad you found the chapter nicely done and that you are pleased with Po being the Dragon Warrior. The reason why Peter was asking himself that was because he was trying to become the best so he would not loose anyone ever again, but when he finally slowed down he realized what he lost... I am not sure if there will be any romance.**

 **Thank you "NyanWolf" for your lengthy review as well; I see your point between a man and an animal but I never saw them as true animals...**

 **Thank you "NobelSix" for your review; No the suit is not and was not fused, burned, or melted onto his skin. Spider Man can take off the suit when ever he likes. Spider Man is covered in small hair like structures that allow him to climb waslls and to stick to nearly any surface. Though they are very, very concentrated on his hands and feet (more specifically his fingers, even more specific his finger tips and his feet as well as his toes) though his whole body is covered, in theory he can stick to any surface by any part of his body, that being said, his spider sense took over and these "hairs" clung to the suit making it impossible to take off his suit. He should probably learn how to use the new ability, as well as others...**

 **The story continues onward with no end in sight...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter looked into the eyes of the mask under the light of a full moon and whispered "Was all this worth it?..."

Peter shook his head "Was all the extra training worth it? I lost the last year of being a kid, I trained even more than Ava did! I lost myself and it took me loosing everything to realize what might have been..."

Peter put on the mask and jumped out of the widow, the drop was only twenty maybe twenty - five feet. Spider Man landed softly without making a noise. Spidey landed in one of his signature crouches with his knees open and with one of his hands between his feet. He raised his right hand out of habit but there was nothing to web onto. Spidey thought ' _i hate running, I don't care if I am faster than Rogers!'_ Spider Man gave a sigh and then thought _'i need to think anyway, besides running is better than sitting in my room in the dark with my thoughts beating me up. I just wish...'_ Spider Man shook his head.

Spider Man walked to the edge of the massive stairs of doom. Spidey smirked, he made a thick web between his arms and legs and between the legs, making him look like a flyhing squirrel. Spider Man walked back then sprinted and jumped...

To his surprise he was not dropping as fast as he thought he would, he tucked in his arms and legs a little and that sped him up... Maybe it sped him up a little too much. Spider Man opened up his 'wings' but he was not gaining any altitude. But he did slow down a little bit and he slowed his descent.

The ground was closing fast! Spidey used his spider sense to speed up his mind and making it appear to slow time down. He noticed two strong looking trees. He shot webbing from his web shooters making a faint web. Spider Man landed in the web, once he was in the web he clung onto it. Like a tight rubber band the web shook violently as if trying to throw Spider Man back to the Jade Palace. Once the web stop shaking Spider Man regained his balance and jumped down.

Spider Man used his spider sense as fingers to reach into the unknown darkness. Spider Man jogged towards something that gave him a... not so good vibe. When he got there, there was a couple dozen crocs, a few dozen boar, and about a dozen wolves. All together there was about fifty crooks and bandits.

Spider Man smirked he jumped into a tree above them and said in a dark tone trying to scare them "Isn't it a little illegal to rob and to steel?"

One large crocs step in front of the rest and called "Show yourself!"

Spider Man made a web ball and threw it in the opposite side of the camp. When their heads were looking in that direction he took a couple out and webbed them in the dark shadows.

The thieves saw some of thee comrades were missing. Spidey said still using a dark tone "Leave everything here and you all can go free **without** being hurt. Otherwise I am going to have some fun!" He cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

A black wolf stood up and growled "Come out warrior of the shadows you coward! Face us like a man if you dare!"

Spider Man gave a dark, evil chuckle and said "Why would I do that? You out number me... And you all reek of fear. Just surrender and I will not maim anyone."

The black wolf growled. Spide Man jumped down but staid mostly in the shadow but enough to show his outline. He said in a mocking tone "Well well well if it is not the big bad Wolf!"

The black wolf howled and rushed at Spidey.

Spider Man smirked underneath his mask, he wait then jumped into a back flip and landed in the tree. The wolf crashed into the tree. Spider Man jumped down and landed on the dog's back. The wolf Yipped but quickly snarled and tried to bite Spidey's throat. Spider Man moved his neck and dodged the attack with a side step, when the wolf was in front of him he brought his arm crashing down on the back of the Wolf's head knocking the black wolf out cold.

All of the boar ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

Spider Man called out to them and said "And that little piggy went wee wee wee and ran all the way home to mama!"

Spider Man's spider sense buzzed, Spider Man said "Oh croc!" He barely had time to drop to his back side and dodge a crocodile with a spear. He rolled and did a hand spring. He landed on his feet and growled. He said "I hate lizards!"

A wolf shot a crossbow from behind Spider Man, but of course Spidey easily dodged this due to his spider sense. But the arrow fired from the crossbow killed a croc by hitting him in the heart killing the crocodile instantly.

No one cared about the dead bandit.

Spider Man said "I am getting bored of this fight surrender now or else..." Spider Man finished the last bit darkly. Though this dark and evil tone was just an act. But no one knew that save Spider Man.

A huge croc threw down his weapons and said "It is not worth it boys!" Soon all of the crocs dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Spider Man looked to the few wolves. Spider Man was no longer in the mood for a fight, but his golden hued lenses gave nothing away.

A dark grey wolf dropped his hammer, the rest quickly followed suit.

Spider Man sighed not wanting to waste his webbing but he said "I would have let you all go your merry way, but you wanted to fight..." He shot a huge net made of webbing that was like a thick white sticky blanket.

Spider Man picked up all of the bandits and thieves in the webbing, he rolled them into a crook taco. He carried the bundle to the nearby jail house. He left a note (He hoped they could read it!)

Spider Man looked at the sky and saw it was pale. He sprinted towards the thousand steps. He leapt up the stairs at a record breaking speed. He ran so fast he was barely a blur in the courtyard in front of the Jade Palace. Spider Man jumped expertly into his window. He took off his mask and washed the sweat from his eyes. He checked every inch of his body making sure he had no new injuries. He checked his insides to be safe using his spider sense. He was better than ever before.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Po was woke up late and stumbled into the training room.

The Furious Five and Shifu glared at the new comer.

Po said "Oogway said I am the Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress suppressed a growl. The rest of them were not happy either, but Tigress being the unofficial team leader and having the worst temper of all of them te present. She eyed the panda with a cold glare thast made Po want to hide underneath a rock.

Shifu asked Po "So panda, do you know any thing about fighting?"

Po said "Uh... Sure?"

Shifu smirked and said "Of course you do, you are the Dragon Warrior!" He paused for a dramatic effect then continued "Show us what you can do panda!"

Po said "I have not eaten yet so I may not be so good now... And after I eat I need a little time for the food to digest..."

Shifu saw this and said "Come now panda show us what you can do!"

Po stared at the death trap they call an obstacle course. It had flame throwers facing upwards, they had some sort of twisted tight rope, balance beam thing that looked like roots it twisted and when he looked up he saw a swinging object that had sharp objects on the outside but the shape itself was a ring, but inside the ring had knife like objects. There was an object that was green that looked like giant turtle shell like object made up of steal, it was extremely unstable and you had to dodge arrows fired from crossbows. There was also an 'army' of dummies. Most of the dummies were made up of wood and steal, they had three to nine independent moving parts that swung either clock wise or counter clock wise most were spiked.

Po was very nervous he asked "Uh is there a level zero?"

Shifu coldly said "No."

Po saw a dummy that children use, a dummy that uprights itself after being knocked down.

Shifu said "Hit it. "

Po said "Uhh... My kung Fu may not be as good now, I need to eat, then I have to let the food digest..."

Shifu growled and said "Hit the darn dummy!"

Po barely tapped it.

Shifu yelled **_"HIT_ IT"**

Po hit the rocking dummy hard enough to knock it all the way to the floor. He turned and asked proud of himself "How was that-" Po was cut off when the dummy bounced back and hit him, knocking a tooth out, and sent him into the 'vines'.

Po somehow managed to stay on top of them for a short period of time, but when he got stuck doing the spits painfully one of those swinging pendulum swung it hit him in the face sending him into the next phase.

The next phase was the turtle shell. The pendulum knocked Po so hard it made him land inside the turtle shell. Once he was inside his momentum made sure he beat himself up. He bounced around inside the shell beating his face against the iron sides as well as every other part if his body. Eventually the Dragon Warrior stopped moving and was able to stumble out of thy turtle shell into one phase that was more painful...

The phase after he tumbled in the turtle shell was the dummy army.

* * *

 _ **(Some Where in the Palace with Spider Man)**_

* * *

Spider Man's spider sense went off, he stopped reading the scroll he wsd reading looked around saw nothing then he shut his eyes and 'saw' what would happen in the very near future to his friend Spider Man winced emphatically and muttered "That is going to hurt..."

* * *

 **(Back with Po and the Furious Five asnd Shifu)**

* * *

Po stumbled into the army of dummies. He accidentally pushed on one part and it spun around and it him in the back of the head, sending the giant panda further into the army of dummies. As he stumbled his way through he was being beat up, he was hit in the head several dozen times in under a minute as well has his back and back side. But there was one blow that made (most) everyone flinch or wince. One of the 'arms' swung and hit Po in the groin he said in a very pained voice "My tenders..."

Po manages to bed over and stop moving as he clutched his family's jewels in pain. He slowly rises up and leaned against one of the dummies for support, it worked for a second then the arm spun around and Po was beat out of the dummy army. But you know the saying, out of the frying pasn and into the...

 **FIRE!** Po escaped the brutal dummy army but, he sighed in relief when hevwad once again in the open. But then he heard a hissing sound then looked down.

Po muttered "Out of the frying pan and into the fire..." Then all of the vertical flame throwers blew their flasmes high not giving the panda a chance.

Po pulled himself to where the Furious Five and Shifu was standing and asked "How did I do?"

Shifu pinched a piece of hair that was on fire and said scornfully "There is now a level zero..."

Po rolled over on his back so he could breathe better.

Shifu asked "You think you are done panda? Get up! That was only a warm up..."

Po weakly stood up and put his fist in his open palm and bowed and said "Yes master!"

Viper may have been cold blooded but she was not cold hearted. She saw Po almost beat to an inch if his life and he was still ready to go on! Either this guy was stupid or he was very, very dedicated. She was thinking the first. Viper said in a concerned tone "Master, may I suggest that we have our midday meal and have an hour rest before Po continues his training?"

Shifu's ears twitched but he said with a sigh "Very well, you all have a one hour leave. In one hour meet me at the courtyard. Viper since this was your idea, keep an eye on the panda to make sure he doesn't break anything and to make sure he is there **ON TIME!"** everyone exited the training room.

Tigress went to train alone.

Crane went to his room and began to draw art.

Monkey and Mantis were planning on pranking the new comers.

Po and Viper went the the kitchen for lunch...

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked but it is what it is.**

 **How was this chapter, how did I do on this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think as well as telling me your ideas for future ideas, they just might mind its way into the story...**


	7. The Lunch After

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you "** **zonetan" for following and or favoriting me and or my story!**

 **Thank you "LionKing** **genuine** **IsAwsome" for your review as well; I am happy you like the last chapter.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; To be honest I am very unsure of romance right now, I am very confused so no romance right now it is too early anyway for romance. Yup Po got beat up and he will feel it later in the next chapter or two. What is making you think Peter is changing?**

 **Thank you "NyanWolf" for your lengthy review as well;**

 **Thank you "NobelSix" for your review as well; Glad you like the story so far! I hope I can maintain your expectations.**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwards and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man had just cooked a meal, a very large meal. It was a stew. It was feral rabbit stew. It had obviously had rabbit, but there was sooo much more in it than just that it had; carrots, potatoes, onions, celery, basil, bay leaves, rosemary, thyme. To list a few of the many ingredients used in the stew.

Spider Man already had a kettle of stew himself, he made it he had first dibs... Especially when no one is around! Spider Man got a bowl out and a spoon and began to have a bowl like anyone else would.

Po and Viper were walking and slithering towards the main kitchen next to the training room.

Just before they opened the door Spider Man's spider sense went off alerting him his identity was at risk. He quickly lowered his mask. With his back still turnt to the door.

Po and Master Viper opened the door and they were immediately assaulted with the savory delious aroma that was thick in the room.

Po's mouth began to water, Viper's mouth began to water as well.

Spider Man got two more bowls and two more spoons he went over to the kettle over the hot coals and served them the still hot soup. Spider Man said with a warm smile evident in his voice "After noon Po." He gave Po as nod. He put the bowl in front of Viper and gave a slight bow and said in a slightly cooler tone but still friendly "Miss Viper..."

Po had already finished his first bowl and getting his second bowl.

Spider Man said "You know Po I think a hungry tiger is more painful than a hungry belly."

Po swallowed nervously remembering Tigress. Remembering her melting glare that could melt a mountain. He whimpered and nodded.

Spider Man said with a roll of his eyes not that they see his eyes but he over acted making sure they knew what he was doing Spider Man said to Po "Po, relax Tigress is not here. If she was then I am sure she will to be critical and not even try the stew."

Po smiled and got more food.

Viper noticed Spider Man's sudden change though it was very, very, minute, but a change none of the less. Viper asked "Spider Man mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Spider Man looked at her with his lenses with a golden hue. He gave a sigh and said "Go ahead, though I my not answer if they re too personal. But ask away." He said with a shrug.

Viper asked "Do you not like me or have something against me?"

Spider Man was clearly shocked at this statement. He said "No no no no no of course not! What would give you sucvh asn idea?"

Viper said looking down "Your tone of voice changed when speaking to me..."

Little did any one of them know Tigress just got back when she heard the 'no no no' part so she stopped to listen in waiting to come in when needed.

Spider Man said "Believe me Miss Viper, it is not you. You have done nothing for me to dislike you, I do not know you personally but I read your deeds of service, you hasve a spotless record."

Viper gave Spider Man a nod, but said "But people just don't change their tones in an instant without a reason. "

Spider Man said "I happen to dislike reptilians. I **HATE** lizards! But you are fine."

Po asked "Why do you hate lizards?"

Spider Man took a deep breath trying to get his emotions in rein again. Spider Man said "A lizard took killed my girlfriend's father, I chose to leave her to protect her. It hurt both of us more than it helped. It may have been her father, but... But he was like a dad to me." He clinched his fist around the rim of a cast iron kettle.

Po asked wanting to hear an 'awesome' story "What happened to your parents?"

Spider Man gave a low growl, the whole room armed to cool down. A cold shiver found its way to Po's spine.

The cast iron kettle shattered in his hand, but no one noticed at the time. Spider Man said "My mother and father were killed in a traveling indecent. I believe there was foul play but I can barely remember them."

Tigress felt something in her heart, she could **almost** feel with Peter almost. She gave a sad sigh.

Spider Man was getting more and more emotional by the second. Spider Man turned his back on Viper and Po and began to calm himself down before continuing, "When my parents died I was already being baby sat by my father's brother and his wife. They raised me as one of their own. They loved me and cared for me."

Viper smiled and said "That sounds good..."

Spider Man gave a depressed sigh and said mournful tone "My uncle died because of me..."

Po asked "What did you do?" He whinced after hearing himself, but what was said was said.

Spider Man sat down and put his hasnds to his face and said "We were struggling to put food on the table I found out I had a unique gift and I began to use this skill. I did the thing someone told me to do, but because I did it too fast (I did a good job exactly what he asked! In Less time than needed!) And because I did it too fast he barely gave me anything."

Viper asked in shock "You stole from him?!"

Spider Man was shocked but recovered and then chuckled and said "No I did not rob him, or beat him. But when I left someone walked pasted me and i did not care at the time. The man robbed the man who ripped me off. He ran by me. They yelled and said 'hey stop him stole my money!' I smirked and thought 'what comes around goes artound' I let him go..."

Po asked excitedly "What happens next?"

Tigress was listening from the outside she had a gut feeling she knew something bad happens.

Spider Man stood up and paced a bit. The room got even cooler. Spider Man continued and said "He ran past me and went down stairs and disappeared. I thought that would be the last time I saw him, but I was painfully wrong. I let him go and a few minutes later I too went back outside..." Spider Man paused he did his best but his voice cracked against his will, hr sassasid "When I got out there a crowd was formed, I pushed my way to the front there laud my uncle in a pool of his own blood. Hr died right there that night."

Viper asked "You killed him didn't you?"

Spider Man said coldly "No! No I did not kill him!"

Po shook his head then said "Please continue please..."

Spider Man said "The murderer ran asnd his. I made myself s few tools. I vowed myself that I would avenge my uncle's death. I eventually caught up to the killer..."

Viper asked slowly "You killed him... Didn't you?"

Spider Man growled and said "No, but I wanted to. I really really wanted him dead. But I realized I would have been no better thasn he. One of the last thing my uncle said to me while still being alive was ' **Great powers comes with Great responsibility'** i beat the man to an inch of his life."

Po looked at Spider Man as if he was some sort of hero. Viper felt pity for Spider Man. Tigress knew similar pain so she could relate.

Spider Man said "To give you an idea of what came first: mother and father die. I move in with relatives. My uncle died. I go out to find the killer. I find the killerkillert and beat him to nearly death, but he survived. My girlfriend's father was killed by the Lizard. I brokerbroker us up to protect her but it only hurt us. Then she saved me but my former best friend killed her, he dropped her, I was able to catch her but she stopped too fast and she ended up breaking her neck. She was dead in my arms..." Spider MasMasn kept out all detail of humans, webbing, skyscraperd, and anything and everything else that might get him in trough.

Tigress who heard everything was moved greatly, she went to her room to mediate and to try to regain her composer. She thought ' _Spider Man has been through a lot more than I thought...'_

Viper and Po finished their lunch up in utter silence. There was nothing that could be said. There was no words that could express mote the soundless environment.

Spider Man excused himself to his room. Spider Man laid on his bed and shut his eyes. He still missed Gwen, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, George. He shut his eyes and saw Gwen. Her golden hair flowing her piecing blue eyes her fiery temper. She was perfect in Peter's mind.

Spider Man jumped onto the ceiling he pulled out four web fluid cannisters and his them in the highest, darkest, driest corner in his room then his them.

Spider Man took off his fancy SHIELD web shooters and played around with it until he heard it say _"Web conservation on"_ Spider Man was proud of himself for adding this simple program, it makes the webbing last between twice and nine times as long.

Spider MasMasn put them back on his wrists and laid back down in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

O

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **well here is another chapter up. How was this chapter? Was it good, bad, average? Pease drop a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

 **What do you guys (and girls) think should happen to Po in the next chapter, I personally was thinking once again the movie style. But I am open to suggestions and new ideas.**

 **One last thing before this chapter truly ends, how do you think Spider Man should train? Or how should the others interact with him (namely Tigress, Po, Viper with them knowing parts of his past)** **? How should Spider Man fight, like Hus normal back flips, hand springs, spider sense, free style. OR should Spider Man actually use either a** **karate, kung Fu, fighting stance (perhaps 'The Way of the Spider). Maybe a combination of all of them?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me your honest opinion whether it is positive or negative.**


	8. Nightmare and a day of training

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you "LionKing** **genuine** **IsAwsome" for your review as well;** **Only Po and Viper was told his story and Tigress overhead it. The rest have absolutely no idea. To answer is training part, "The Way of the Spider" IS his own style, look in the comic, but I think at first he should freestyle it. Spider Man will hold back because if he used full strength he would kill.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I see your point but all Shifu did was train WITH Po's instinct and strength. 'The Way of the Spider' is exactly that, a form of 'Kung Fu' if you will, is a fighting style that completes Spider Man's fighting style and instinct.**

 **Thank you "zonetan" for your review as well; Maybe I will use 'the way of the spider' but I will have to give a background story on that so... The answer is not a definite no, but is is not a certain yes either it is a plausibly.**

 **Thank you "Sport21" for your review; At this point in time I am very, VERY unsure of any romance with Spidey. I was thinking the same thing with the Kung Fu Panda 2 scene where Po gets blown away about the other's true feelings are revealed. I am unsure if White Tiger will make an appearance. Though I am thinking of a plausible sequel featuring White Tiger or a spin off of this one where Ava is sent here instead of Peter.**

 **Author's note: I have decided that Spider Man WILL know "the way of the spider". I did a little research on it again. I made a few 'tweaks' to it for it to fit within my story but that does not mean he will use it;**

 _Just like Shang Chi trained me. No long-range attacks. Up close and personal. Targeting nerve clusters! Pressure points! Striking with spider -_ _speed. Hitting with spider - strength! And that, my friends, is what I call it - **the Way of the Spider**_

Spider-Man went to Shang - Chi for martial arts training on the recommendation from the Madame Web to compensate for the loss of his Spider - Sense. Together they created the Way of the Spider, a modified version of Peter's own combat style and Shang - Chi's martial arts.

Peter Parker combined his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his combat training with; Captain America, Black Widow, Wolverine, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Dare Devil, the Punisher, the Winter Soldier, Hawk Eye, (even Black Panther though he highly dislikes him) even Nick Fury in addition to his training from Shang - Chi to create it. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his Spider - Sense and currently uses this fighting style to counter all types of combatants, as it complements his superhuman powers. Peter has defeated and stalemated many opponents with this fighting style.

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwards and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man woke up and shouted **_"AVA!"_** then he proceeded to shoot up to the ceiling. Spider Man was on the ceiling panting and sweating. Spider Man stayed on the ceiling for several minutes just trying to make sense of the dream... _**NO**_ it was no dream, it was a nightmare!

Spider Man jumped down from the ceiling after bring up there for nearly an hour hour, Spider Man finally feeling comfortable enough to get back on the floor. He muttered "I wish I could remember more. All I can remember is Ava not making it or she was replaced. Why do these nightmares plague me!?"

Spider Man looked out of his widow he noticed Po bouncing down the steps. Then he muttered "Maybe it was a good dream then my spider sense sensing Po's danger turned it into a nightmare. That's it! It was just Po's clumsiness setting off my spider sense!" Spider Man tried to reason with himself.

Spider Man sighed and muttered to himself once again "But why would Ava be green and look like her tiger Jade?"

Spider Man rolled his eyes already tired of debating himself.

Spider Man watched Tigress leaving the courtyard and to somewhere behind the Jade Palace. He felt a tug telling him follow.

But Spider Man quickly dismissed that thought before he could think the thought. Spider Man said "I am a human she is a tiger we are incompatible!"

Then Spidey said "You are only part right, you are only part human."

Spider Man replied "She is still a tiger!"

Spidey said "So Ava was part tiger!"

Spider Man said "Tigress is 100% tiger. I am maybe, MAYBE fifty fifty!"

Spidey replied and said "Are you sure that you are fifty fifty? Are you sure she us is a pure animal? She talks, she walks upright, she has a will, she has feelings and emotions. Are you sure she is an animal? Remember Tigra? She was a mutant that had a tail that was very much like both Tigress and Ava!"

Spider Man growled at Spidey then chuckled shaking his head "Why am I growling at myself?"

Spidey said "Maybe because you are insane, or crazy, perhaps deranged?"

Spider Man made no reply.

Spidey said "You will be changed but be given a choice after thirty six hours..."

Spider Man asked "What do you mean?!"

Spidey was done being a separate entity.

Spider Man muttered "Now I have more questions than answers!"

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(A Few Minutes Earlier...)**

* * *

After hearing what Spider Man had to say Viper lost what little appetite she had. Po however ate more than he would have otherwise being a nervous eater he was he ate what was left in the kettle and Viper's bowl because she said "I am no longer hungry... You can eat it if you like..." And Po was more than happy to eat.

Viper asked Po "How long have you known Spider Man?"

Po said "A day and a half more than you guys." Po faced palmed "I forgot to give him his box!"

Viper hissed and asked Po "I thought you said you barely knew him!?"

Po replied "He helped my dad and I the three of us agreed of the payment. But my dad and I will give him a little extra!" Po said excitedly thinking how surprised Spider Man would be by a few extra 'gifts'.

Viper said apprehensively "I know I just met him, but he does not seem like the type to take hand outs or freebies."

Po thought careful for a few seconds then said "You are right, he refused to be paid, but we told him that it would almost be an insult if we didn't pay him."

Viper gave a nod.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Few M** **inutes Later...)**

* * *

Viper dragged Po to the courtyard just a seconds before the hour was up.

Shifu was already there as were the other four.

Shifu said in a neutral tone "Good you are here on time."

Shifu said "OK panda, this time you will spar with the furious five."

Po said "Oh yeah! Let's do this!"

Shifu said "Your first bout will be against... Viper!" Shifu snapped his fingers.

Viper and Po lined up and was staring at each other.

Shifu snapped his fingers again.

Viper asked Po "Are you ready?"

Po boasted and said "I was born ready!" He bowed with his fist in his open palm.

Viper made an attack, it was fast as a... Well as fast as a snake's strike. Viper slithered around Po's back and grabbed his hand with her tail and did one of her favorite techniques, she made Po hit his own face with his own fist.

Viper did that move several times before she jumped off and landed a few feet away from Po who was still stunned. Then she wrapped her lower half around him and threw him up into the air then jumped up and struck him down like a whip she snapped her tail on his backside. Making Po land on his head.

Viper said in an apologetic tone, no one could could not tell if she was being honest or if she was being sarcastic "I am so brother, I thought you said you were ready?"

Po said "That was AWESOME!"

Shifu growled and snapped his fingers and said "Your next opponent will be Monkey."

Po said "Awesome!"

Shifu gave them both a bo  it was pretty much a bamboo walking stick that was about 72 inchrs long or 6 feet long and maybe an inch thick.

Monkey twirled the staff around his body like a master. Monkey twisted the staff in one hand making it look like a plane's propeller.

Po looked in awe. Po snapped out of his state of awe when Monkey hit him first in his butt.

Po yelped "Ow!"

Monkey did not stop there he then hit him on the head, the ribs and the legs.

Po managed to block one strike he said "Whoa!"

Monkey hit him three times in rapid secession to make up for the block. Then Monkey hit Po really head on the head making Po drop the **bo** and fell down.

The Furious Five - 2. The Dragon Warrior - 0.

The next fight began very shortly after the last one and Po was feeling the soreness from the training room and his two recent beat downs. The next one who Po sparred was Crane, but in stead of being outdoors it took place inside the training hall.

Po and Crane was standing on the edge of the iron turtle shell.

Po fell in and began to bounce around in there and once again he beat himself up inside the turtle shell.

Po crawled out and put his fist into his open palm.

Shifu's eye twitched and snapped his fingers again. Po's next opponent was Mantis.

Mantis was actually the second strongest there was on the team, second only to Tigress. But that was not the most challenging part of fighting Mantis, what was hard was the speed of Mantis he was so fast coupled with his small size made it neatly impossible to see him let alone touch him.

Mantis was blur ad he fought Po. Mantis was hitting Po nearly every square inch of his body. Mantis picked up Po by his foot and bashed him on the ground to his right side, then he picked up the panda then slammed down the panda on his left side. Mantis repeated the process several times before he he through Po down on to his head almost knocking Po out cold.

Po once again gave the signal to proceed.

Shifu said "I have been going easy on you Panda. Your next opponent will be me!"

Po said "Cool!"

Shifu said to Po "Step forth."

Po begins to take a step but Po is not even able to finish the step because Shifu picks up Po and began to whirl him around with no effort and and throws him to the floor pinning his arm behind him causing the Panda pain. Shifu said to the panda while on his back "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it!"

Po said in a delighted yet pained voice "Oh yeah, totally awesome!"

Shifu throws Po around like a rag doll before letting him fly and hit the ground. Then Shifu said "To take his strength and use it against him!" Shifu kicks Po at an unbelievably fast in his face. Then he threw the faint panda to the ground again, Shifu stepped on his back and lifted Po's head back by Po's nostrils threading to break his neck. Then Shifu finished his thought " _U_ ntil he finally falls, or quits."

Po said in an inspired tone but it was also nasally due to the fact Shifu was grabbing his nose. Po said "But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, Master, I will never quit!"

At his breaking point, Shifu flings Po into the air and then leaps at him with a flying kick hitting Po center mass causing Po to crash out of the door and tumbles down the thousand steps. The Furious Five walk outside and watch him fall down the steps.

Tigress said in an annoyed tone "If he is smart, he will never come back up those steps."

Monkey said "But he will."

Tigress leaves the four there still watching Po fall down the stairs in a very painful way.

Viper asked though she already knew the answer to her own question "He's not gonna quit, is he?"

Mantis said smirking finding this whole thing funny "He is not gonna quit bouncing, I will tell you that much!" Mantis begins to laugh.

Viper gives a stern hiss shutting up the Mantis.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip a Couple Hours Later)**

* * *

Po said "Aaaaoo... whoohoo... EEEee... hee - hee... OW! I thought you said acupuncture would make me "

Po is interrupted by _Mantis pulling out a needle from behind Po holding a handful of needes and sticks him with another needle._

 _Po finished "Better..."_

 _Mantis said "_ Trust me, it will. It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this..."

Po finished the sentence or what he thought it was going to be "Fat?"

Mantis said " _Fur_ , I was going to say fur!" Mantis puts another needle into his back.

Po said "Sure you were.."

Mantis continued his thought "Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? I mean... look at me!"

Po goes to look for Mantis but he was not on the shoulder he was a second before, he saw Mantis on his other shoulder as he jabbed another needle into the giant panda's body.

Po yelled "Ah - AAHA!"

Viper who was also in the room said "Maybe you should take a look at this again." As she held up a _diagram of acupuncture meridians onto which someone has overlaid a drawing of a panda._

Mantis looked _at the diagram and realized something he miss he exclaimed "Oh!_ Okay."

Mantis puts several more needles into Po's back a few caused him to laugh and others made him yelp in pain. During all of this he distracted Monkey from meditating, he caused Crane to mess up on his _calligraphy._

 _Po said ''I k_ now Master Shifu's trying to inspire me and all, but if I did not know any better... I'd say he was trying to get rid of me!'' Po gave a light chuckle.

Everyone in the room gave each other a nervouse awkward smile. Po notices this and his chuckle dies down.

Mantis said "I know he can seem kind of heartless..." He violently jabbed yet another needle into the poor panda's back. Cause Po tyo yelp again AH!" Mantis continued as if Po did not say a word "But, you know, he wasn't always like that."

Po said in shock "No way! He sure as me fooled!'

Viper said interjecting "But that was before..." Viper is hesitant about speaking the rest of the thought.

Po asked "Before what?!"

Tigress enters the room and said "Before Tai Lung."

Crane said in a nervous voive through the thin paper wall "Uh yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him..."

Tigress said with her arms crossed "Well, if he's going to stay here, he should know."

Po said "Guys, guys. I know about Tai Lung." Everyone in the room looks at him. Po began to explain what he knew about Tia Lung "He was a student, the first ever to master the thousand...scrolls of... kung fu..." Po nervously trails off because _Tigress gives him a piercing stare making him feel very hot and uncomfortable under her glare._

Po continued his thought scared "And... then he turned bad... and... now he's in jail..."

Tigress said "He wasn't just a student. Shifu found him as a cub. And he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in kung fu. Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told Tia Lung he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he? Shifu loved Tai Lung like he'd never loved anyone before...or since."

Tigress stops speaking letting her words set in before saying "And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you... a big, fat panda who treats it like a joke."

Po makes a stupid face this caused Tigress's fiery temper to unleash she growled and said as she raises up her paw to strike the panda "Oh that is it!" But before she is able to Mantis appears on Po's face and yelled "Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve."

Po falls face first onto the hard wooden floor his whole entire back was covered in needles. Mantis pokes Po in the eye getting no response he said nervously "And I may have also stopped his heart..."

* * *

 ** _(Line Break)_**

 ** _(Time Skip Some Time Later...)_**

* * *

Po was making dinner for everyone except for Spider Man who has not been seen since lunch and no one either cared or dared to get him.

Po made them his famous noodle soup. He was telling them a partly true story as he cooked "You may be a wolf, you may be the scaries bandit in Haijin Province. But you're a lousy tipper."

Crane said in an incredulous tone "Really? So... how'd you get out of there alive?"

Po said "I mean, I didn't actually say that, but I thought it... in my mind."

Po expertly Po flips some bowls and then expertly lines them up on his arm. Then he fills the bowls up in one fluid motion.

Po tries to cover his tall tale "If he... could read my mind, he would have been like, "What?"

Po finishes the sentence and said "Order Up!" Po looks around expectantly and the Five (minus Tigress) dig in. Po said nervously "Hope you like it."

Mantis said "This stuff is great!"

Po said bashfully "No, come on!" He said quickly after "You should try my dad's secret ingredient soup. He actually knows the secret ingredient."

Viper said "What are you talking about? This is amazing!"

Crane aslo paid the panda a complement by saying "Wow, you're a really good cook."

Mantis said "I wish my mouth was bigger!"

Everyone laughed except Tigress.

Monkey said to Trigress "Tigress, you gotta try this!"

Tigress looks up from her tu - Fu meal and said "It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe."

Po shrugs it off and said "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. I'm gonna need a lot more than dew. And, uh, universe juice."

Po laughs. He picks up his bowl and takes a giant gulp. When he lowers the bowl, and everyone sees a noodle hanging from his face - it looks like a moustache. Mantis and Monkey begins to snicker. Po asked confused "What?"

Mantis said "Oh, nothing... Master Shifu!" Everyone but Tigress laughs.

Po realized his 'moustache' and smirks he was going to haveva little fun. Po played the part up and said imitating Shifu "You will never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!"

Once again everybody but Tigress laughs and this encouraged the Panda.

Po continued his imitating of Shifu and said "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it!"

This caused the four to laugh even harder.

Po dropped to his knees making himself nearly the same size as Shifu and said "Work hard, Panda. And maybe, someday... you will have ears like mine." As he placed two bowls behind his ears.

TThe four laughed harder and Tigress snuck a quick fast, she may have a midnight snack later.

Everybody stopped laughing when Shifu walked in.

Monkey whispered shouted "It's Shifu!"

Po said not knowing the real Shifu was behind him "Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?"

Pofinally notices Shifu standing there, doing a slow burn. Embarrassed, he places the soup bowls on his chest like a to hide them, but it stuck to his chest making a it look like a bra.

Monkey could not help but snicker.

Shifu said to Po "Tomorrow will your true training begins!" With that the red panda just as quickly as he came he left.

The bowl 'bra' fell of his chest and broke on the floor.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I know that the story is not very much alined with the movie plot no Oogway has not died yet.**

 **I made this chapter a little longer due to the very long author note in the beginning.**

 **I need some advice for Spidey/Spider Man... Should he actually become a spider? If so what type?**

 **I have a more detailed questions on "A new story idea" and "New story idea"**

 **Please leave a review and or PM mevand tell me what you thought of this chapter, and please check out my other story and leave a review there as well.**

 **I hope to update next by 10-20-2016 or by.** **10-25-2016**


	9. Training with Spider Man

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you for favoriting and or following me and or my story; " "**

 **Thank you " LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; Yeah, this "dual personality" maybe a factor in the story later on. Like I said it is following the plot loosely. If you read my counterpart 'Death Fury' story "Unexpected" and his bio of his version of Spider Man in "The (unexpected) Ultimate Spider Man".**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I never said Tigress was a mutant, I said it thought of her closer to a mutant than an animal. Oogway is not dead yet, I did not say Shifu was carrying Oogway's staff. Po DID kill Tia Lung but it was by the "Wuxi Finger Hold" well sent him to the Spirit Realm anyway.**

 **Thank you " eejunhua14" for your review as well; This story takes place in an alternate universe, Spider Man is between 18 and 19 years old and he became Spider Man at the ages between 13 and 14 years old. He joined the SHIELD at about 15 years old. So he had plenty of time to make friends to make enemies, to train to get out of high school (a year or two early) and to live on his own.**

 **Thank you " 3431jess" for your review as well; Yeah I followed the movie plot a closer this time and I felt like adding a little humor so the 'bowl bra' I thought was a good idea. I am glad you liked it.**

 **Thank you for your review " SummerSpyder" as well; I am now leaning towards him turning into a spider, though I am not sure if it will not forever or just a short time thing. I do not think Spidey will become a wolf though. Spider? probably yes. Wolf? I am think no. **

**Thank you "Death Fury" for being both Co - Author and Beta - Reader without you this story would have never begun.**

 **Also part of this chapter was written by "** **LionKingIsAwesome".**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwards and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter had took off his mask so he could breath easily. He shook his head why did he tell Po and Viper his story? What is wrong with him with his 'double' if you will. Peter was so confused. Peter muttered "Wish I would have worn some clothes actually clothes underneath this stupid suit!"

Peter was pacing on the main beam in his room it was about three feet from the roof and it was two feet wide and two feet thick. It went all the way across the room. He was just... Peter felt off, as if something was not right. He felt to the very core of his being. As of something terrible as or will happen soon. As if someone he loved has died. Peter could not shake off this feeling of dread. He knew something had happened, but did not know what. He was a nervous wreck.

Peter glanced at the sky expecting to see the sun, but he instead he saw the moon. Peter muttered "Maybe if I go out on patrol it will help take my mind off everything." Peter put the mask back on, he knew it would be a good idea to eat, but he was not hungry. He slipped out of his window without making a sound. He landed on his feet with ease and snuck off into the night.

Spider Man was not in the bests of moods, he was looking for something, anything to distract him without breaking his vow. Little did he know that a certain tiger was just getting back from her midnight training. She noticed Spider Man's neon colored red and blue clothing fastly fading away into the night. She growled and thought _"Ok Spider Man let's see where you are going..."_ She followed from a safe distance away.

Spider Man would have normally sensed himself being followed but because Tigress more was more curious than angry and because Spider Man had a lot on his mind already he did not even notice he was being followed be the tiger.

Tigress tried keeping up but Spider Man was far faster than she thought he was she thought _"Darn this guy's fast!"_ Tigress was one of the faster of the Furious Five members but Spider Man's speed over such a long distance was pushing her cardio. She had to give it her all to maintain a steady lose of ground against this superior athlete.

Spider Man slowed down to near a stop in an instant. He stopped and it looked like he was looking, listening, and smelling. Tigress was unable to slow down as fast as Spider Man did but she was able to hide behind a massive rock. She knew she was excellent at stealth being a feline, and she was more stealthy than most felines. So she was confident he did not detect her.

Spider Man was running until he heard a faint scream for help so he froze to listen. He felt the ground as if someone was running, it was light and quick so he knew it was not a; croc, boar, wolf, rhino or an ape. So he knew it had to be something like a; feline, arthropod, or maybe a bird. But his spider sense did not tell him he was in danger but he was going to keep an out for his back, magic can mess with his spider sense at times so he had to be careful.

Without warning Spider Man darted and disappeared in the town. Tigress growled and thought _"How can someone practically glowing disappear in an instant!"_ Tigress could smell Spider Man then she heard his voice "Did your mother ever teach you stealing was wrong?"

Tigress walked along the roof trying not to get caught. Tigress reached the end of the roof and was baffled and shocked in a white web like structure there were four thieves; two boars, and crocs. She also saw that Spider Man was fighting the fifth one who had a knife. Spider Man said mockingly "Did your mother ever teach you running with sharp objects are dangerous?" Tigress notices someone with a crossbow behind Spider Man but she was unable to say or do anything.

Spider Man felt his spider sense go off like a fire work, he reached behind and caught the arrow. He quickly kicked the knife out of the thief's hand and grabbed him by the nape of the last wolf's neck and threw him into the web. He threw the arrow and it split another arrow in the air.

Tigress stood there in shock not even Shifu was able to do that, send it back to the shooter? Yes. Hitting the crossbow that shot it? Yes. Hitting a speeding arrow with an arrow? Not likely. She watched Spider Man dart in that direction he climbed the smooth stone wall like a... well spider. This took the last member of the gang. He threw the croc into the web. Spider Man jumped down and said "You guy ought to have known better than this. I put you in there last week, and you are bandits again?"

One of the crocs said "We are no longer bandits, we are now thieves."

Spider Man give sigh it was a very annoyed sigh and said "Same thing."

Spider Man said in a soft voice "You can come out now..." Has he knelt down on one knee.

A bunny came out from under a basket.

Spider Man was shocked "You again?"

The bunny smiled timidly and said "Yeah..."

Spider Man chuckled "And I thought my luck was bad!"

The bunny said "Thank you for saving me... Again" the bunny said very thankfully.

Spider Man said "Your welcome. Maybe the next time we meet maybe it will not involve thieves, bandits, crooks or anything else related to crime." He said with a chuckle.

The bunny eagerly nodded at this.

Spider Man give a nod of his read and raised his hand to web shoot away and realized there was no much of anything to web sling with. He gave a sigh and jumped up and over the building.

Tigress shook her head as she followed him she was thinking _"How can he do that? I know Mantis can jump ten steps at a time, but to jump over a building? And what is that white stuff?"_ Tigress was impressed with Spider Man for two reasons one he just took on six and won all within a couple of minutes, two he had a noble heart.

She shadowed him and she began to grow weary. Spider Man had been running for several hours but his mind still was not clear.

Spider Man called it a night when no more action happened for another four hours. Tigress quit a few hours before had knowing she still had to get up and train. But she knew Spider Man was a good guy so she did not have to keep an eye on him he was not turn evil he was a good man.

Tigress went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

Spider Man was feeling different he felt as if part of his soul was dying. He gave a sad sigh and began to walk to the Jade Palace he refused to call it home.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

Spider Man crawled up his outside bed room wall and climbed into his room. Spider Man took off his mask he felt his face and he realized he needed to shave. He mused "That could be part of the reason why the mask is so uncomfortable!"

Spider Man was abnormally **not** hungry, ever since he got his powers he was never 'full' he was almost always hungry.

Spider Man tried to fall asleep but the feeling of dread would not permit him to rest. He was stayed up all night.

A few hours later Spider Man's spider sense went off like a warning bell. Spider Man sighed then the gong rung loud and clear. Spider Man was already out side his door standing to attention.

Spider Man's spider sense went off as everyone of the Furious Five opened their doors quickly and stepped out. Spider Man barely flinched no one noticed or so he thought.

Shifu noticed Spider Man and said "Look who finally got out of his room."

Spider Man did not even bother growling at the red panda.

Shifu said "Mantis tell Po he can have today off. I want to work with Spider Man..."

Spider Man growled and said "So you're going back on your word are you? You told Po last night his training would begin today."

Shifu's left eye twitched irritatedly. Shifu said "Mantis tell Po to get to the training all in fifteen minutes."

Mantis said "Yes Master!"

Spider Man and Shifu eyed each other down, neither one was going to back down anytime soon. Thankfully Po fell through his door causing Shifu to look beyond Spider Man. Spider Man was happy with this little victory.

Po said remembering his gift "Hey Spider Man, I forgot to give you this!" He gestured to his box as he walked over to Spidey.

Spider Man said with a nervous chuckle "I was hoping you would forget..."

Po looked at Spider Man and said with a smirk "Which is why I remembered!"

Spider Man rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion and sighed also in an exaggerated fashion showing his annoyance.

Po handed Spider Man the box and looked gleefully at Spider Man when he opened it. Spider Man said thankfully "Thank you Po, I needed some clothes."

Po said "I told you, you needed to get paid!"

Spider Man gave a sigh of defeat and said "You were right Po..."

Po pumped his fist and said "YES!"

Shifu cleared his throat getting everyone's attention and said "Follow me..." As he lead them to the training hall.

The seven of them followed Tigress leading the way and Spider Man bringing up the rear.

Spider Man noticed all of the room. He checked it out before using his spider sense, but the room had rearranged.

Shifu said with resentment in his voice "Let us begin training Spider..."

Spider Man growled and said "Please call me by my full name, Spider, was an enemy from the place I came from" Well that was a half lie. But with the mask no one could tell.

Shifu said "Ok Spider..." He paused for a second or two before saying "Man."

Spider Man gave a slight growl and said "Ok shorty let's get down to business."

Shifu growled and said "Ok _spider_ let's see what you're made of..." He snapped his fingers and pointed to Viper.

Viper gave an inaudible sigh and lined up.

Spider Man said "I would much rather not fight..."

Shifu said "Perhaps you would like to warm up?'' As he gestured to the obstacle course. The way Shifu had said it heavily implied that Spider Man was afraid.

Spider Man gave a single nod. He was tired from staying up all night but he had felt worse before. He followed in Po's foot steps but with far more style.

Spider Man jumped and did a back flip and landed on the serpentine vines. Spider Man easily balanced on this and began walk. Suddenly his spider sense went off and he did the Limbo and he went all the way down till his back was against the thin wooden vines but kept his balance on the moving vines. And a spiked Mace like object swung just over his body, it kniked his suit but not his skin. Once it was past him he did a reverse hand spring and flipped out of the vines.

Everyone was in shock! No one has ever done that! It seemed impossible, but it was done right in front of all of their eyes. Who or what was this character?

He landed onto the iron turtle shell. He froze and got into one of his signature fighting poses with his right foot angling away from his body at a near forty - five degree angle ( **see cover art).** Spider Man muttered "My spider sense is tingling!" He then dodged an arrow that was aimed at his face he caught it with amazing ease.

After catching one arrow all hell broke loose. Spider Man did what he did best he dodged the arrows by using his spider flexibility to contort his body at joint breaking angles. Spider Man did several flip all the while staying on top of the turtle shell. Spider Man did a front flip and landed near the dummy army

Spider Man asked "OK now what? I have never seen a set up like this before."

Shifu said "Just push one of the arms and then you will get the idea..."

Spider Man gave one a very gentle push and it spun around. He put his arm up to block it. Spider Man realized how to work this. Spider Man said "OK I think I understand this set up now..."

Spider Man gave one a solid hit making it spin around Spider Man put up his arm and blocked it, causing it to spin back. He moved towards the end of the treck but the army of dummies stood before him.

Shifu shouted at Spider Man and said "Punch the dummies and block, destroy them. Do whatever it takes to get across!"

Spider Man highly doubted that jumping and climbing along the ceiling was legal not to mention he really does not want to reveal **ALL** of his secrets.

Spider Man said "Sure thing shorty!""

Shifu growled and said "Now Spider!"

Spider Man called back up "It is Spider **MAN!"**

Shifu replied "Don't care!"

Spider Man growled but did not say anything more.

Spider Man struck one and it spun around he did a reverse duck and it barely missed he did a round house kick using the momentum he had and shattered it. Spider Man struck the next one, that made a few others spin. Spider Man ended using more spider speed than he thought he would need. He began to shattering the other with a single savage blow.

Everybody was in shock only Tigress was able to destroy them so quickly! Apparently now she was some competition...

Spider Man continued. He used his spider agility and flexibility to side step, twist, duck, dodge and many other evasive techniques. He was using more of his powers than he thought he would! Spider Man thought " _Boy am I glad that I have all of these powers otherwise I would be in a big pickle!_ " Spider Man finished the course and used extreme caution when he walked into an open area.

Suddenly Spider Man's spider sense went off, he jumped as high as the roof would allow him to, to avoid the flames. He landed on the floor which was still hot from the recent fire. He landed his spider sense went off he did a series of back flips and hand springs to avoid the systematically engaged flame throwers.

He landed in front of the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu.

Po said in a very, very, excited, hyped up voice "That was **AWSOME!"** Po began to clap and said "Do it again!"

Spider Man said in a deadpan voice "No."

Shifu growled but managed to say through gritted teeth "Well done Spider Man..."

Spider Man gave a tired sigh and said "You know, if you can't mean what you say then maybe you should not say it."

Shifu said "Ok Spider... Now that you have had your warm up let your sparring training begin!" He snapped his fingers and once again Viper lined up.

Spider Man said "Please use my full name Spider **Man**!"

Shifu said "Don't care! Begin!"

Viper immediately lashed out with her tail at Spider Man's leg in an attempt to trip him, but Spider Man jumped over her tail. She swung again, but Spider Man once again jumped over over Viper while tucking in and flipping completely clearing her. When Viper was confused and and lost track of where Spidey had gone. Spider Man quickly picked her up by the back and then through her across the room, sending her flying backward. She recovered quickly and did a mock swing, making Spider Man jump. While he did so, Viper lunged at him and tried to wrap herself around Spider Man. His spider-sense went off however, and he caught her mid air, tossing her to the ground. He then pressed his foot on her head.

Shifu had to call the fight and said "Enough!" He gestured his hand towards Spiderman and then said "Spider Man is the winner. Next up will be Crane."

Crane stepped over to where Viper had previously been and stood across from Spider Man. Then Shifu said "Begin!"

Crane attempted to used his wings to punch at Spiderman's face, but Spider Man easily dodged every attempt he made. His punches and kicks were petty much that of slow motion to Spider Man. Spider Man finally got tired of playing with his prey and caught his wing and drop kicked him to the floor. Crane then resorted to flying in the air, going for an aerial assault.

Spider Man looked at Shifu and asked, "Aw come on! Can he do that? Is that legal?"

Shifu merely gestured his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture.

Spider Man growled in annoyance and thought " _If he can fly than I will also fly in my own right!"_

Suddenly Spider Man's spider-sense went off and he caught Crane's leg, that was aimed at his face. He then swung Crane around and tossed him away. Crane flapped his wings and regained his flight, but Spider Man was already flying at his face and kicked him, but Crane was able to recover because of training with Tigress and her savage strikes. Spider Man smirked he shot a web to the ceiling. He then shot a single strand at Crane who dodged it, but now Spider Man has more "ground" to travel on while Crane was fighting not to get caught in the spider's web while attacking Spider Man and dodging attacks. Spider Man soon grew bored and chose to finish the fight by when Crane went to attack from behind he allowed him to touch his back, but he moved with it to avoid injury. Spider Man with Crane "glued" to his back fell towards the floor. Spider Man stopped using his sticky powers and quickly got on top and pinned him in the air. They hit the wooden floor and Crane was groaning in pain.

Everyone was in utter disbelief and shock.

Po was once again the first one to recover. He asked like az true fanboy "That was totally **_AWESOME!"_** After pausing for a second or two and the added "Do those come out of you? Do you have any other unique powers that you wish to tell us? What else can you do?"

Spider Man huffed in annoyance and said "Look..." He took off the two outside, SHIELD tech web shooters then added "You see I need these 'web shooters' (as I have dubbed them) to use the web fluid. The web fluid..." He pulled out a vile of web fluid and continued "Here is placed inside and when I push down it shoots the webbing out." Spider Man explained to the whole group.

Crane groaned and asked "Was that even legal?"

Spider Man said with a causal shrug "You started it by flying. I just evened up the odds." Truth be told he was forced to train without his web shooters so he did not need them to fight Crane, when he was a kid he relied on them too much and that was why he was often defeated by somneone or something taking or damaging his weapon. But by training without his web shooters he became even more proficient with his tools. He **_LOVED_** his web shooters but does not need them so badly anymore, he was not dependent on them anymore, nor was he as dependent on his spider sense as he use to be.

Shifu growed and declared "Spider Man is the winner!" After pausing for a second "No more webbing in the buildings or courtyard unless it is absolutely needed! Understood?!"

Spider Man gave a nod.

Shifu said with a growl of annoyance "Next up is Monkey!"

Spider Man gave another nod as Monkey walked away from him. Monkey walked towards a weapon rack and picked up a wooden staff then came over with a wooden staff in hand and spun it around expertly.

Shifu shouted "Begin!"

Monkey waited for Spider Man to make the first move after watching the others fail by attacking buy this time around he waited for Spider Man to make the first move which he did.

Spider Man threw lightning fast punches at Monkey's face, which he attempted to block with his staff but the staff broke. Monkey pushed Spider Man backwards with was left of his staff. Monkey was shocked but quickly used the two halves and swung it at Spider Man's head.

Spider Man ducked out of the way just in time and he did a backwards somersault out of the way. Monkey charged at him and did a mock swing with his right hand and got a lucky sweep on Spider Man's knees causing him to go his knees. Monkey attempyed to bring the staff down on Spider Man's head, but he rolled out of the way. With another swing from his staff, Spider Msn caught it and pulled Monkey towards him with it. Spider Man kicked Monkey in the gut sending him to the floor and Monkey slid until he was stopped by the stone wall on the other side of the room.

Shifu said through gritted teeth "Once again, the winner is Spider Man! Next up will be Mantis!"

"Uh oh..." Mantis muttered to himself after seeing his fellow warriors drop one by one (part on the pun) dropped like flies! Mantis slowly hopped his way over there and was dreading this fight.

Shifu commanded the fight to begin by shouting "Begin!"

Mantis quickly went under Spider Man's legs and punched the back of his left knee, which Spider Man could nearly feel. It kind of stung him a little bit, but it was nothing to him, he has stubbed a toe and it has hurt worse!

Spider Man tried to kick Mantis, but Mantis was too small and too quick to kick going that speed. Then Mantis jumped onto Spider Man's chest and stuck his pincers into his suit trying to find a pressure point or some nerves. Spider Man tried to bring his hand down on top of Mantis, but he hopped onto his shoulder. Mantis was goimg to use a nerve attack but Spider Man flicked him off of his shoulder. While Mantis was in the air, Spider Man jumped and gave him a massive right hook that sent Mantis flying across the building. He crashed to the ground with a thud.

Shifu said with a growl hating Spider Man more and more by the minute "The winner is once again Spider Man. Tigress, you're up." Shifu said with a smirk evident in his tone of voice, he was very proud of Tigress.

"Oh boy." Spider Man muttered. Spider Man was not looking forward to fighting Tigress at all! That might have been due mostly by the fact that Tigress reminded him so much of Ava, he might have only known Tigress for a few days now but she and Ava had nearly the same attitude, same demeanor, same personality. Spider Man was afraid of her! And that was putting it mildly!

Tigress stood in front of him and bowed respectfully, followed by a fighting stance. Spiderman slowly bowed back, and copied her stance. This was one of Ava's favorite fighting style it was called "Fu Jow Pai - Tiger Claw System also known as Black Tiger Kung Fu" though Spidey and the others called it "White" instead of "Black" due to the name of the user "White Tiger" but the stances were similar.

Shifu shouted "Begin!" As he gave an evil smile hoping Tigress would win with ease.

Tigress charged at Spider Man and started to throw lightning fast punches at Spider Man's face. Spider Man blocked them and dodged them, but was kind of struggling to, not much to his surprise. She then used both fists in another punch, one at his face, and one at his midsection. Spider Man blocked the face punch, but didn't see the stomach punch coming. It connected and Spider Man held his stomach in pain. Tigress then kicked him in the face, followed by a roundhouse kick in the temple, that sent Spider Man flying. Spider Man growled and thought "S _he's faster than White Tiger! My spider sense is only picking up attacks to the head and pressure points! Well at least that is more than it ever did for Ava's! Besides her knuckles reminds me of being punched by Wolverine, the one with metal bones! Man does it hurt!"_

Tigress charged and quickly closed the distance then went back to throwing punch after punch at Spider Man. Spider Man however was ready this time and saw an opening. He blocked another set of punches and then threw a side kick at her face, that connected solidly. Tigress was sent backwards and she growled in pain. When she recovered, she wanted to end the fight. Tigress got on all fours and charged at Spiderman, ready to strike. Spider Man jumped and did a front flip over her while using his "sticking" powers to grip her by the back of her fur, though he was careful **NOT** to hurt her. He dragged her in the air with him and slammed her to the ground on his way down. SpiderMan ended it by landing right on top of her with his feet.

Shifu let out a gasp of shock and slowly, and angrily said, "Spider Man wins... _again_." Shifu growled the last part under his breathe. Tigress was a daughter to him and this kid just beat her. Shifu was getting very pissed off now.

Spider Man was panting after the bout with Tigress the others had been too easy but Tigress on the other hand almost beat him.

They heard Tigress groan in pain and Spider Man felt really bad about it. He held out his hand to help her up. She saw his gesture of kindness and looked at it for a few seconds she sighed. She accepted it though she did not know why.

She walked over to Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five while limping slightly. Shifu walked up to Spider Man and sighed. He then said "I've gone easy on you Spider Man, but no more! Your next opponent... will be me!"

The Furious Five and Po all gasped, but Spider Man shrugged it off. Po said "Uh... Spider Man I don't think that's a good idea..."

Shifu looked at the panda and said "Silences!"

Po shut his mouth quickly.

Shifu took up a fighting stance and said, "Begin!"

Spider Man said "You know that I know that you are probably better than all if your students combined."

As he and Shifu began to circle around an imaginary dot in the center of the floor. Both mirroring each other at speed and step. They were perfectly in sync.

Shifu chuckled darkly and said "Why don't you find out?"

Spider Man said "I beat the five. I do not like fighting! I am not the Dragon Warrior! Po is! I don't know why I am even here!" Spider Man was getting angry.

Shifu said "Come at me Bug..."

Spider Man said with a slight growl "Don't call me 'Bug'..."

Shifu saw his anger and said "Ok Bug... Boy..."

Po said "I think that was a **really** , **really** bad idea!"

Spider Man snarled and said "Ok shorty. NO ONE repeat NO ONE calls me Bug Boy... Only two people can get away with it; One is dead... And the other gets away with it because she..."

Everyone saw this and everyone took several steps back, but Tigress but even she took a step back and Po went back all the way to the wall. They all felt an icy chill sweep through the room that chilled them to their very bones. Even with the mask on all could feel his cold hate filled glare at Shifu.

Shifu felt the chill in the room.

Without warning Spider Man attacked with far greater speed and strength than anyone ever thought for someone Spider Man's size could have.

Spider Man closed the distance in less than a second he gave Shifu a savage kick under the chin sending the sort little red panda skywards. When Shifu hit the room and began to fall, Spider Man met him half way. Spider Man grabbed Shifu by the throat and through him down to the hard wooden floor without much mercy. Shifu crashed through the flood breaking the wooden planks. Shifu barely had time to push himself out of the hole in the floor before Spider Man grabbed him by his throat and growled in a very beastly fashion with much pain and anger evident in his voice he said "I gave you a warning Shorty..." He gripped the throat even tighter and said "One last chance..." The mask's lenses seemed to glow red.

Shifu looked into the mask and seemed to realize that there was no way out of this. He shut his eyes and gave in.

Spider Man gently put him down he said "I am so sorry! I did not mean to do this..." With that Spider Man bolted out of the training hall. He moved so fast that there was a gust of wind that knocked Po off his feet and he fell into the Training Course of Death.

Everyone was frozen in shock. Shifu weakly got up and said "I have underestimated him..."

Po eventually got out of the training course. Po said "I am going to make lunch if anyone is hungry..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well how was this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And please tell me what you think the aftermath should be.**

 **Until next time!**

 **PS I did a little research on types of Kung Fu here is a list of sites; " wiki/Five_Animals", " daily/traditional-martial-arts-training/kung-fu/the-5-kung-fu-animal-styles-of-the-chinese-martial-arts/",**


	10. Run Away Spider and The Aftermath

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Yes I changed the name from "The Unexpected Warriors" to " _The New Warrior_ "**

 **The plot is still a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you " LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; The reason why it was so good was because you wrote part of it, but I asm glad you loved it! Yeah I am still unsure if I am going to ship anything, but maybe Tigress can chase Spidey, but he is haunted by his loves. Yes Shifu got what he deserved, Spider Man gave him A LOT of warnings!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes Spider Man held his own very well, though it came with a small price, revealing his powers. Though I had more humorous way of the gang finding out about the webbing. If you have read "Spider-Man: The _Othe r_**" **than you may know what may happen.**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for being both Co - Author and Beta - Reader; without you this story would have never began and I would have never became an author to begin with.**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwards and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man ran away afraid from the training all. He was not afraid of anything in there, ok maybe he was afraid of Tigress but that is a different matter completely. Spider Man was running away afraid because of himself. He was scared that he had done. He nearly beat Shifu into the ground all because Shifu called him "Bug Boy" that was a trigger word for him ever since Gwen's death. White Tiger was the only one who can get away with calling him it, because she is well... White Tiger, she gets away with nearly anything and everything. Though Peter does have his limits that even Ava knows better never to pass.

Spider Man was running with so much tears in his eyes he could not see anything, but his spider sense insured that he would not fall or run into something.

Spider Man chuckled gloomily and muttered "Great I am a new monster in this world! I have not lost my cool in two or three years!" Spider Man gave a sigh and stopped running. When he stopped and looked around he was at a peach tree over looking the Valley of Peace.

Spider Man crawled into the tree and relaxed a bit. He was hidden in the thick blossomed branches of the old peach tree.

He took off his mask and grabbed a peach and ate it. He had a few... A few dozen.

Peter calmed down enough, Peter thought to himself " _The last time I lost control was when the Ultimate Sinister Six put Aunt May into a coma, hurt my team, nearly killed Ava. I beat Ock to a bloody pulp, the others tried to run I stopped them, but when I found Kraven I also beat him to a quarter inch of his life. I put both Ock and Kraven into a coma. I wonder if they woke up yet?"_

Peter shook his head trying to forget that memory, but it was nearly impossible because Aunt May had suffered permanent brain damage, she was never the same after. That was part of the reason why he trained so hard for so long with the Avengers, the Web Warriors, the New Warriors, Team Ultimate, most of SHIELD plus other solo heroes acts.

Peter stared at his mask, he felt cold on the inside. Peter looked away. He felt tears well up as he remembered all of his failures.

Peter began going memory lane and he saw himself as a young rookie and he and his puns. He chuckled and smiled he knew in the past he would have thrown in a few puns. Like for sparring with Mantis young Spider Man would have said something like "Something is beginning to bug me..." Or when fighting Crane he might have said something along the lines of "Guess I am going to have to wing it!" Or perhaps "Bring it on bird brain!" While sparring with Monkey he might have said something like "Time to stop monkeying around!" And before meeting Ava he would have said something to Tigress while sparing "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Here kitty!" While fighting Viper he probably might have said "I have heard of snake in the grass but this is new." Or something like that.

Peter laughed at himself he would have had his butt kicked against every single time. He shook his head, then he would come crawling back to Gwen to help patch himself up. Tease him a little about that, then "kiss him to make it better".

Peter looked up and whispered "I miss you Gwen..."

He heard something walking up the the path. He quickly shut up and climbed a little high and slipped on his mask just in case they found him.

He heard someone or something say "I know you are there..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five were all frozen in place in shock. None of them were able to talk let alone move for a few minutes. Tigress of course was the first one to recover. She snapped out of her state of shock. She rubbed her tender spots. She noticed everyone else unmoving she gave a low growl and that got them stirring.

Mantis said in a state of shock and fear "What type of monster is he?..."

Tigress gave a pissed off growl she said "Listen here Mantis. He is **NO** monster! If I hear anyone of you calling him a monster you will be my sparring partner for the next month. Do I make myself clear?!"

Everyone gulped nervously and afraid of the tiger before them. She gave them an angry glare that burned them down to there very core and melted their courage into nothingness. Everyone had beads of sweat on there forehead under the glare of the angry Tigress.

Po's stomach was a welcome distraction. "Grrrr"

Po blushed and said "I will be making lunch if anyone needs me..." As he slowly made his way to the door never turning his back to Tigress. He tripped over a piece of wood and landed painful on his back, but he scooted along the ground on his hindquarters until he hit the wall then he got to his feet he turned around and went to walk out the door but hit the wall. He shook his head and gave a nervous grin and left the room.

Mantis muttered to Monkey "I think Tigress as as crush..."

Tigress gave Mantis a growl and said with a ting of anger "One week sparring partner."

Monkey snickered.

Tigress his a smirk well and said "As well as for you Monkey. One week against me."

Monkey deflated faster than the New England, Patriot can deflate footballs.

Viper being the only other girl on the team was the closest to Tigress. Viper asked Tigress in a soft voice "Why did you protect him?"

Tigress looked at everyone in the room in the eye, she took a breath and said "I grew up in an orphanage. I was surrounded by geese, ducks, pigs, goats, and oxes. I was the only tiger there and everybody was afraid of me because of my claws and fangs. I was abnormally strong for my age and size even at that age. Everyone call me a monster. They locked me in my cold dark room for days at a time." Tigress paused and let her words sink in before continuing, "I was deemed a monster and they would send me into my room for days at a time, I had no friends. One day I had a visitor... Shifu."

Po heard Tigress growl and came back a little while ago, he heard every word. His heart ached for Tigress's pain. He knew what it was like to be bullied, to be one if a kind.

Tigress continued her story "Shifu came to the orphanage to visit me, specifically me. He was the first person to show love to me. He taught me how to control my strength by playing dominoes."

Shifu smiled as he remembers Tigress as ca cute little cub. He smiled at her now, he loved his daughter. But he refused to show much of it in fear of her turning into another Tia Lung. He was beginning to regret that decision now. Because now he can tell Tigress has feelings for someone but does not know how to express them. He sighed and thought Because he now realized that he has never shown any affection, any love to Tigress. Tigress does not know his to feel let alone how to respond. It took a stranger to open up his eyes to show him a different perspective on life.

Po and the rest of the Five were shock, never before had Tigress open up so much at once. Something was very special about what Spider Man was, something very special! They have known her for over a decade and this was their first time hearing it! Yes Spider Man was more than just another warrior he was... Unique.

Po and Tigress began to leave the training hall but just then Grand Master Oogway walked onto the room. Oogway said calmly as if reading their minds "Spider Man is fine."

Po asked concerned for his friend "Where is he?"

Oogway chuckled and said looking at Tigress in the eyes then said "Follow your heart and you fill find him..." No one but Tigress knew he was speaking to her. Oogway turned to Po also looking into his eyes and said "Follow your gut and you will meet eventually."

Po asked "What was wrong with him?"

Oogway said calmly "Spider Man is-"

Oogway was interrupted by a web strand breaking causing a large piece of debris to fall. An arrow roles its way to Oogway's feet.

Oogway bent down and picked it up and said with a hint of disappointment evident in his voice "This arrow has been dipped in venom... A single nick from this arrow is enough to kill everyone in this room. Why was Spider Man dodging these instead of the training arrows?"

Shifu said "It was an accident Master!"

Oogway gave a sad sigh and said "There are **no** accidents!"

Shifu said "It was a mistake!"

Oogway did not say a word.

Po asked again "Is Spider Man alright?"

Oogway seemed to brighten up slightly he said cryptically "He is stuck in the past. Lost in the future. Confused in the present."

Po opened his mouth to say something but Oogway beat him to it. Oogway continued and said "He is lost in an sea of emotions. He is drowning in his past and is suffocating in his future. He is buried by his past mistakes and failures and is caged made of guilt and same. He cannot tell which way is up and which way is down."

Oogway stopped speaking for a few seconds letting the words sink in "Spider Man needs a star to help guide him..." He looked at Tigress at the last part.

Tigress asked softly "What can we do to help him?"

Oogway said in a soft voice looking at both Po and Tigress and said with a warm smile "By being a friend. By being kind to him..."

Monkey smirked but Oogway cut his thoughts shirt by saying "If you all begin treating him too nice you will scare him off. Instead let him open up to you."

Everyone looked at each other for a second when they looked back to where Oogway was just there a spit second ago. The old turtle had vanished from view. Leaving everyone to deep thoughts...

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 **well here was another chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I know it might have been a little sloppy and unorganized but pease bare with me!**

 **Pease leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter. And please give me your thoughts on WHO came to Spider Man.**


	11. Spider Man and the talk

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 _ **This**_ **_story does not have much of a plot, think of this as a collection of one - shots that run together. Because of the lack of true plot reviews are needed to keep this story going and inspired._**

 **Thank you " LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; When is Spider Man going to open up? Soon but later. Who would want Spider Man dead? There are plenty of villains in both realms that would love to see the Spider crushed. Who or what could have poised the arrows? Only time will tell... Who came to Peter? Read to find out!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Did Mr. Ping find Spider Man? Perhaps... but you will have to read to find out! Tigress kept to herself and only Viper (being the only female) had an idea of her past. Tigress may not show it but her "trigger" if you will is her or one of her friends being called "Monster" (at least in my story). What was with the poisoned arrows? Part of a plan...**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for being both Co - Author and Beta - Reader; without you this story would have never began and I would have never became an author to begin with.**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwards and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man was in the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Spider Man was thinking about is past, remembering all of his failures and past mistakes. He was beating himself up for beating Shifu soo badly.

Peter looked up and whispered "I miss you Gwen..."

He heard something walking up the the path. He quickly shut up and climbed a little high and slipped on his mask just in case they found him.

He heard someone or something say in a gentle voice "I know you are there..."

Spider Man did not move hoping it was a bluff.

The voice said in a calm voice "I know you are there Peter..."

Spider Man knew who it was now. It was Grand Master Oogway.

Spider Man lowered himself head first down on a single strand of web he had his feet holding himself up.

Oogway tapped the ground with his staff signaling what he wanted.

Spider Man climbed raised up, he raised his mask and bit through the webbing near where it connected. He then jumped down to where Oogway was patiently waiting for him.

Spider Man sat down with his back against the old peach tree. Spider Man took off his mask.

Oogway said "Peter what is troubling you?"

Peter sighed "My past, my future..." He lowered his head and gave a tired, depressed sigh.

Oogway said "You know there is a saying, 'Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That is why it is called the Present"

Peter gave a huff "That is only partly true. Yesterday is done and over with. That is true. But tomorrow's mystery? Let's say I have a knack foreseeing what may happen in the future with near certaincey. Today is a gift? Sorry Turtle but it feels like most days are a curse to me, a problem. One thing after another goes wrong for me! Thank you for trying to share your wisdom with me, but I heard that saying before."

Oogway sighed and sat down next to Peter.

Peter said shaking his head "Every night I have nightmares of what I should have done. I keep losing everyone I care for. I dream of what might have been then I wake up into this nightmare called life."

Oogway said "There is pain in this world, true. But there is also hope and joy if you look for it..."

Peter smiled weakly and said "I know what you mean. The joy of a newborn's cry. The love of a couple. The happiness of contentness with oneself."

Oogway smiled warmly and said "Yes." Oogway paused for several seconds before saying "You do have wisdom beyond your years Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes at the compliment and said "The wisdom was gained through much pain and suffering."

Oogway said "Only through pain and suffering can one see life as it truly is."

Peter scoffed and knowing that little bit of information was not completely true but there was truth in it.

Peter said gave another sigh "I know looking back get me no where, but without remembering the past you are doomed to repeat it..."

Oogway gave a nod but said nothing hoping Peter would continue.

Peter said suddenly "I need to be alone..."

Oogway sensed something that told him **not** to leave Peter alone but he knew it may be best for **him** to leave Peter.

Oogway nodded his head and went back to the Jade Palace.

Peter put his mask back on and Spider Man said "I will be going behind the Palace in the woods."

Oogway nodded his head and said "Pick two people to come with you."

Spider Man growled and said "I said **_ALONE!"_**

Oogway said "You can be, but please take someone for me."

Spider Man growled and said "I will not attack if someone comes to me. But please **do not** tell anyone where I am."

Oogway said "I will do what you have requested of me."

Spider Man gave a nod but said nothing. Spider Man rushed off running near full speed.

Oogway could barely see the blur of Spider Man. As he walked off towards his destination.

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I know this chapter is a lot shorter than normal but I need some time to figure out a few things.**

 **I need a little advice on where to take the next chapter. Please leave a review or PM me and give me your ideas and advice.**


	12. Run Away Spider Man and Run Back Hurt

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 _ **This**_ **_story does not have much of a plot, think of this as a collection of one - shots that run together. Because of the lack of true plot reviews are needed to keep this story going and inspired._**

 **Thank you " LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; Yeah Oogway was the one. Yes Spider Man really, really wanted to alone**

 **Thank you " guest for your review as well; I am glad I have you on the edge of your seat, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for being both Co - Author and Beta - Reader; without you this story would have never began and I would have never became an author to begin with.**

 **I had a plan for some fluff in this chapter and I rewrote this whole chapter at least seven times I lost track. This chapter did not go the way I wanted it to go but here it is!**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never** **backward onwa and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Spider Man ran off away from Oogway at nearly full speed.

Oogway shook his head as Spider Man disappeared in a blur of red and blue.

Spider Man ran and ran and ran at nearly full speed. Until he was nearly a whole mile away from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. When he stopped at the edge of a woods.

Spider Man stopped here because one it was far enough away from the Palace. And two there was something strange about there trees here.

A few of the many trees seemed to have dents in them, all of the noticeable dents were facing away from the Jade Palace. The sized ranged from two or three fingers wide to a across the whole trunk of the tree. Some of these trees were three of four feet thick! Spider Man gave a low whistle at the sight of the site.

Spider Man smelted well he detected some pheromones in the area. He does have a great sense of smell by human standards but by animals standards? He was around average maybe lightly below average. However he can detect pheromones with relitive ease. Spider Man looked around and found nothing unusual.

Spider Man smirked under his mask. He punched one of the trees and to his surprise the tree stood tall. Not only did the tree stay up right but he felt his knuckles bruise. But what surprised him the most was the metallic ring produced by the tree. It sounded like an iron bar was dropped.

Spider Man gave a low growl and hit the tree harder, he felt his knuckles beginning to swell as he relentlessly began to abuse the Iron Wood Tree. Spider Man stopped for a second to make some gloves made up of webs. With the added gloves Spider Man hit harder and faster until he felt the tree go down, it was onbe of the few trees that had no dents in it, and he laid low the tree, the tree was about four feet thick and forty feet high. Spider Man gave a sigh and he shook his head and lashed out against the trees with renewed vengeance. After nearly an hour of tree beating Spider Man stopped.

Spider Man muttered to himself "Why can't these feelings just die already?!" As he punched an Iron Wood Tree with nearly full strength breaking the tree in half. Spider Man gave a growl and said "What did I do to deserve this?! I know I made mistakes, a lot of mistakes, but this is cruel!" He felted a bone pop out of joint with the last strike.

Spider Man stopped his rampage and looked around at the damage he had done. A dozen trees were either flat on the ground with the roots up with dirt still in the twisted vines, or the trees themselves broke in half with the top being on the ground while the bazse of the tree stood planted solid. Spider Man popped his bone back into place with a grunt of discomfort.

Spider Man decided to leave the rest of the trees alone. Spider Man walked into the woods and heard the wild birds singing a merry tune. He gave a sigh of both tiredness and contentment. For the first time in a long time Spider Man felt tired from some hard work. This was a natural tiredness not one of those healing sleeps, not one of those drugged sleeps. It was a good type of tiredness. He vented all of the pent up energy and feelings. He said to no one in particular "I wish I could be with you all again! I would give just about anything to even see you..." He gave a sigh and shook his head.

Spider Man walked into the woods deep in thoughts, dark thoughts. He heard something being him he stopped for a second and said with a low growl "I heard you step on the twig. Show yourself!" He slowly turned around and when he did he could not help but let out an sigh.

The stranger in the shadows stepped out into the open. In the light stood Tigress. Tigress asked "Spider Man you alright?"

Spider Man beaconed for her to follow him, he was not in the mood to stand still. He had to move. When Tigress caught up with him, Spider Man replied "I am fine Master Tigress. I just need a few moments to myself." He saw a look of concern flash through the tiger's eye. Spider Man sighed and said "You are welcomed to stay with me if you like."

Tigress asked Spider Man "Was it you who did all of the damage to those trees back there?"

Spider Man rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said "Yeah it was me... Sorry about that..." He said has he looked towards the ground.

Tigress put her paw on his shoulder anf said "No. That was pretty amazing. I gave been hitting those trees for decades and I barely make a dent in them! I must say I am impressed with you Spider Man. And I do not say those words often."

Spider Man lifted his head to look at her in the eyes. He said "Tigress, thank you for the complement, but I just wish for some peace. Thank you for showing concern, but I wish not for anyone's pity. Thank you for your time Master Tigress." He bowed at the last part of the sentence.

Tigress asked "Why are you-"

Spider Man gave a harsh **"SSHHH"** as he raised a finger to where his lips would be.

Tigress growled but she went silent. Then she heard a twig snap.

Spider Man said in a stern tone but full of concern "Tigress go."

Tigress gave a growl of defiance and said "No!"

Spider Man said in an annoyed tone "It was not a question!"

Tigress growled and looked around with narrow eyes searching for danger.

Spider Man called out in a commanding voice "Show yourselves! I know all of are here!"

Out of the shadows stepped out several dangerous looking wolves.

Spider Man said in as mocking tone "Does it really take a whole pack to track me down?"

Tigress growled and unsheathed her claws.

The wolf said with a dark, evil chuckle "And are you only brave when hiding behind little girls?"

Spider Man observed the wolf in front of him he was one of the largest wolves he has ever seen either in his own world or this realm. The wolf was black as night with one eye and that one eye was burning orange with a red hue in the background. He was missing his left eye. The wolf wore some sort of armour made up either bronze or brass. Spider Man asked "Who are you? And what do you want?"

The wolf chuckled and snapped his fingers a dozen wolves surrounded both Spider Man and Master Tigress. Spider Man looked around most of them had a crossbow pointed at either himself or Tigress.

The wolf chuckled darkly and said "You can call me Boss, Wolf Boss..."

Spider Man said with a little sarcasm "OK Pup!"

The Boss got mad and gave a growl.

Spider Man could feel several archers pointing at him with those sharp arrows. He knew that **he** could **easily dodge** them.

The Wolf Boss said "My masters want to take you alive Dragon Warrior. If you surrender now we will just handcuff you and bring you in-"

Spider Man cut him off and said "What of Master Tigress?"

The wolf sneered and said huskily "My boys and I will have some fun with the kitten..."

This caused both Tigress and Spider Man to growl.

Spider Man said in a cold, dark and dangerous voice "Touch her and I will make all of you suffer... Suffer to the point where death would be mercy and mercy would be a quick death..." Everyone felt an icy chill sweep through them. A cold shiver ran up and down everybody's spine.

Even Tigress felt a slight chill but she still growled in anger and said "I will kill you..." Everyone felt the anger burning in those four simple words. Most everybody took a step back and began to fidget and sweat. One could feel the raging fire of anger seething out of her.

Spider Man smirked under his mask.

All of the wolves seemed slightly unnerved to say the least. The leader of the pack said "Does the Kitty want a little bit of milk too?"

Tigress wanted to and would have charged to dumb mut if it was not for Spider Man intervening by place a solid hand on her shoulder and giving a light squeeze of comfort and support. However Tigress snarled and bared her fangs.

Spider Man said coldly "I think you wore out your welcome and wasted your time. Now leave!" He finished with a low angry growl.

The Boss glared at them for several moments before sighing and said "Very well..." As the leader of the pack turned to leave he howled.

Spider Man's spider sense went off like fireworks, he was barely able to dodge and drag Tigress to the ground. A poisoned dipped throwing knife was thrown at them, if it was not for the quick reflexes is Spider Man Tigress would have been dead. The knife stabbed the ground an inch away from her.

Tigress quickly got to her feet and growled she went full tiger mode and was not going to take any prisoners. She extended her claws to the max and fought. She was far stronger and more agile, and had more speed and quickness. She took out four wolves in no time.

Spider Man quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Tigress taking care of the enemies the way Wolverine would have done it. After regaining his wits and got his head in the game he began to fight. He still refused to kill these wolves and every other humanoid being here because he was seeing and feeling that these things are 'people' and not 'animals' so he refused to kill them... At least for now...

Spider Man was making quick work of the wolf pack. He was easily able to dodge the arrows they shot at him. I mean he dodges bullets from a automatic machine gun **after** being fired! So these arrows are as easy as walking around his bed room.

Spider Man blocked an attack but he was still hit. Spider Man lowered his arm and he hit a wolf's forearm blocking a plausible lethal stab, but the sword still managed to stab him just below the ribs a few inches deep, but it avoided any major artery and veins. Spider Man snarled in rage and he kicked the wolf's knee breaking it backwards with a sickening **"CRACK!"** The wolf howled in pain but fell silent when Spider Man dealt a haymaker to the left side face of the wolf knocking him out cold.

Tigress heard a howl in pain and saw Spider Man dealing a savage punch sending the wolf flying back thirty feet and pinning two other wolves down. It was hard to impress Tigress but Spider Man keeps impressing her more and more.

Spider Man and Tigress took out a dozen wolves without barely making a sweat. Spider Man's spider sense was not happy and he still had an uneasy feeling. Tigress walked up to Spider Man and saw blood soaking through the web bandage.

Tigress opened her mouth to say something but without a warning Spider Man tackled her.

Tigress growled and asked "What was that for?..."

Spider Man reached behind himself and pulled out an dart with a red feathers on the end. Spider Man said "Your welcome..."

Spider Man did his best to block or deflect the onslaught of darts and arrows while keeping Tigress safe. The first dart slowed him down but with every dart, every poisoned arrow magnifies the symptoms.

Spider Man felt exhausted, and weak, he could feel his muscles wanting to lock up and seize up. He felt dizzy and unbalanced which was nearly impossible for the Wall Crawler. Spider Man was disoriented.

Spider Man walked a little bit always from Tigress. His spider sense went off and he looked around a boar threw burning oil in his face. It coated the mask. Spider Man kicked out of instinct and sent the boar flying fifty yards away. He tore off his mask and smothered the flames. For the first time in a long while Spider Man looked into a fight through his own eyes without a filter. He felt somneone step behind him he turnt around and a little bunny threw acid into his eyes blinding him. Spider Man roared in pain. He really wanted to give the bunny the boot, but instead he webbed him up.

Spider Man may have been blinded but he did not need to see with his eyes to know what was going on. He could see everything around him even better now. His spider sense went into overdrive and painted him a live picture of everything around him.

Tigress heard Spider Man's pained roar and saw him clutching his eyes. She rushed towards him. Spider Man pushes her out of the way and took another dart to the chest. He pulled it out as quickly as he plausibly could. Tigress saw that Spider Man had a patch of fur on the top of his head. His skin color was a light tan maybe a cream color.

Spider Man accidentally roared in Tigress' face when a crossbow arrow slammed into his side. Tigress saw this and gave a snarled of rage. She would have gone over there and killed the wolf who did it but Spider Man said "He is not worth it..."

Tigress gave a nod without looking at the unmasked face of Spider Man.

Spider Man squeezed the shaft end of the arrow until it broke cleanly. Spider Man dropped to his knees. He gave a groan of pain.

Tigress gently helped him to his feet. Spider Man pulled her down on top of him it was an awkward and suggestive position to be in. Tigress would have seriously maimed if not kill anyone else in any other circumstance. She felt and saw an arrow pin her to the ground by her red vest. She easily pulled herself free and stood protectively over the injured Spider Man. And for the first time she saw his face. But she did not have time to dwell on it, they both were in dander.

The unmask Spider Man still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His whole face was burning. Peter knew if he opened his eyes now that the traces of acid would get into his eyes and would cause a great amount of pain if not temporally blind him, neither of which are very pleasant. He stood up and he focused on the situation around him. Most of the wolves has been either killed, broken to as point where they are unable to fight or move, or simply knocked out cold. Only a few remained, Peter was happy that the bad up needed back up. But there were still a few left, he would have to admit they fought to the end.

Tigress felt a sharp pain at the end of her tail, at the end of her tail was a dart with a red end. It was almost comical, at the very end of her tail it looked like a red flower! But there was nothing funny about this, Tigress instantly felt the effects, she knew she was drugged, she felt her knees buckle and she vision began to blur and fade. Tigress almost fell to the ground but she felt as pair of strong caring arms catch her.

Tigress heard a familiar, friendly, concern voice ask her "Tigress are you OK? Can you please open up your eyes? Can you hear me?"

Tigress weakly open her eyes but was too weak to say anything. She saw Peter's face a look of worry was painted on it. She noticed his eyes were still shut. She slowly shut her eyes and subconsciously began to lightly purr.

Peter felt the vibration immediately and knew what she was doing after hanging out with a few feline friends came with a few benefits, White Tiger, Black Cat, Zabu to list a few. So Peter knew that Tigress one trusted him more thasn he did her and two she accepted him a part of her; pack, her clan, her... **Family.**

Peter stood up weakly and whispered in her ear "Hang on tiger..." He began to go as fast has he body could go it was fast than the few wolves but not by much. Peter heard faintly "Let then go... Master will be glad to know we have some more information about the famed Dragon Warrior..." Peter could barely stay on his feet but he managed.

Peter ran and ran until he was near the back of the Jade Palace where he shouted "Tiger down! Tiger down!" Nearly instantly Shifu, the rest of the Five and the soon to be Dragon Warrior all rushed out. And all were shocked at the sight before them.

The first thing that they noticed was the fact that Tigress the unofficial leader of the Fourious Five was being carried bridal style by Spider Man. The second thing they noticed was the fact that Spider Man had no mask on and he had his eyes shut tightly. The third thing was that Spider Man was a bloody mess with several lon, deep laceration across his chest and stomach, a few stabs. He still had arrow heads in him with the shafts broken. Spider Man webbed his wounds shut but the white webbing was red and oozing blood. In short it looked like Spider Man was part of a nightmare come to life.

Spider Man turned to the stunned group and shouted "Tigress needs medical attention **NOW!** She was hit by either a poisoned dart or a sleeping dart."

Crane and Monkey came and gently took the sleeping tiger out of the arms of the injured Spider Man.

Spider Man collapsed. Po rushed to his side but when he tried to pick the injured boy. Spider Man gave a weak hit to Po's stomach but it was enough to make him stumble back. He leapt to his feet and gave a pained groan.

Po said slowly walking to him "You are safe now... You need help, let us help you..." Po slowly walked towards the dazed, confused and hurt hero. Spider Man knew the voice of the friend though he was too dazed and confused to know who it was.

The unmasked Spider Man said weakly "I need..." Spider Man fell to his knees but got back o his feet weakly.

Po said "I will carry to to the infirmary."

Spider Man knew he was too weak to truly fight and he did not want to hurt anyone else today especially a friend, he gave a weak nod and allowed the huge gentle giant pick him up.

O

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well this chapter did not do anything I wanted it to do! I wanted a little bit of fluff between Spidey and Tigress but every time I tried it would not seem right. I wanted to add Po into this chapter as well but to no avail!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

 **If you have an idea for the next chapter please drop a review or PM I would love to hear it!**


	13. Tigress's Recovery

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you " Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; I am glad you loved the chapter and yeah Peter is going to be revealed though not in a way I have planned but... oh well the story has a mind of its own!**

 **Thank you "SneezySoul" for your review as well; I am happy that you thought the last chapter was amazing!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well!**

 **Thank you "3431jess" for your review; yeah... that was an interesting chapter. I will try to keep that in mind in future chapters.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I am glad you liked the fight scene! I still am unsure if Peter has feelings for Tigress HOWEVER Tigress _WILL_ have feelings for Spidey. Po will have a crush on Tigress. Peter loves Ava and Tigress reminds him of her so his feelings MAY translates to her and he has always been overprotective of his teammates. The only reason why Peter would kill a animal is because it would be as mercy. In the wild when an animal brakes a bone they usually dies a slow, painful death of starvation. These 'people' have healers and doctors. They can heal and rehabilitate plus they are civilized so like people from our world they can beg.**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for being both Co - Author and Beta - Reader; without you this story would have never began and I would have never became an author to begin with.**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwa and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Tigress groaned and slowly opened up her eyes, she had a small head ache. She heard a calm, familiar, friendly, warm, tired voice say "Ah! You're awake Tigress, though you slept a little more than expected." Tigress knew who it was right away, she knew it was Oogway.

Tigress got to her feet quickly... Maybe a little too quickly, she stood up and felt extremely dizzy and light headed. She said with a bow that nearly made her fall over "Master Oogway!"

Oogway gave a gentle smile and said "Tigress you know there is no need for formalities in the infirmary!"

Tigress asked "Infirmary?"

Oogway gave a sigh and said "You went after Spider Man and you both got hurt."

Tigress asked worriedly "Is he alright?"

Oogway gave a sad smile seeing how much Tigress had feelings for the young hero. Oogway said gravely "He should be dead. He was stabbed multiple times, shot with more arrows than a porcupine has quills, the amount of poison in his body would be able to kill three elephants, two rhinos, four gorillas, and two large crocs, and a boar."

Tigress gasped and nearly shouted "Then why are you here?! You should be with HIM!"

Oogway's smiled dead and he said soberly "Spider Man made me and the other healers to deal with you first, he kept saying "I have has worse" he made me give my word..."

Tigress shook her head trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Spider Man not only did he save her life during the fight (a few times) but refused to get medical attention until she was first looked at! This did a few things to her one it made her feel... Fuzzy, and warm, not like her fiery rage but like a warm cup of tea during a winter storm while snuggling down in your favorite blanket. The second thing it did to her was make her furious! She thought Spider Man was a gentleman and, but this was ridicules! She then thought that maybe Spider Man thought of her as weak and needed protecting, that made her **MAD**! One of the many other things that rushed to her mind was maybe Spider Man had a death wish...

The female tiger finally spoke up in a quiet voice "Can we see him now...?"

Oogway smiled at the feline warrior and said "I just came to check up on you. You were out for about fifteen minutes. I tried to get a look at the wounds put that suit of his is like part of his skin! It will not come off!" He finished with a chuckle.

Tigress accidently let an unbidden growl escape her lips. She cleared her throat and said "Can we at least pull the arrows out?" She was trying to find something to do to help.

" ***sigh** ***** He already pull those arrows out before he got here. I noticed the holes in his back and the blood gushing down like a crimson water fall. He made a few bandages made up of his uh... webbing. After seeing we went to tend to you he collapsed. I put some true bandages over his wounds but I fear it is not enough." Oogway said as he looked down at the floorboard and shook his head.

Tigress smelt for the first time since waking up Spider Man. She growled when the strong blend of poisoned blood seeped into her nostrils. Tigress followed her knows and quickly found Spider Man. Which was in the same room, but with a sheet stretched between the two.

Oogway said "Once he fell unconscious he kept thrashing around and muttering 'Tiger...' once we put you two in the room he calmed down slightly but he did stop thrashing. But he still kept moaning and mumbling."

Tigress looked at the old Grand Master and just stared at him.

Oogway said "I think we could try something that will help Peter..."

Tigress did not catch the last part but agreed whole heartedly and said "I will do anything I can to help!"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well I know this chapter is really short compared to the other but I needed a little filler to buy more time, I am still having a writer's block! So some advice would be great! Please leave a review here and or PM me and let me know.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **I hope to update my other story "One thing leads to another" soon today or a few days from now.**


	14. Spider Man's Dream and Recovery

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you " Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; What does Grandmaster Oogway have in store? Read to find out...**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well; Yes it was one of the shortest if not THE shortest chapter I wrote in this story. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you "yingyangmaster" for your review; Though Oogway did not exaggerate Spider Man's injuries, Oogway saw the whole battle through a vision thus he knew to get the healers ready. Spider Man has a healing factor even in the comics and movies he has a healing factor given though it is not as good as "Wolverine's" healing factor in the comics and movies (most of the time).**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; When did Pete fall in love with Ava?... I was thinking shortly after Ava and Peter took out Kraven (in season two episode four) after that was when they began "dating". However a secret crush from day one like something similar to Po's secret crush.**

 **Thank you "Sneezy Soul" for your review as well; I do enjoy the brotherly love of the Panda and Spider Man. I like the little bit of fluff Po brings to the story with his warm, fuzzy personality. I posted a shorter chapter to stop a writer's block. The last thing I want to do is quit on a story! I enjoy reading fan fiction, but I dislike it when authors walk away from their stories never to be seen or heard from again.**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for being both Co - Author and Beta - Reader; without you this story would have never began and I would have never became an author to begin with.**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onwa and never back...**

 **O**

 **O**

O

Peter found himself floating in ink black darkness and it was cold as dry ice. It was a cold, dark, and smothering. He felt a dark ominous presence in the darkness around him. He called out "Who are you?!"

An echo replied in a dark, mocking sarcastic tone "Who are you? You are **YOU**!"

Peter search for the source of the echo but he could not find it, he swallowed nervously. He called out in a firm voice the lied to his inward fears "Where are you?!"

A cold dark ominous voice replied in a cold whisper "Inside..."

Peter felt his heart freeze, he shook his head and muttered "This is nothing but a dream..."

The darkness around him began to lighten up a bit. It went slowly from black to charcoal grey to light grey to white. Then the scenery changed. Peter now found himself back at SHIELD Training Academy. Or more specifically a training room. He looked down and saw something that bewildered him. He saw himself...

He was clad in his classic red and blue Spidey suit. He looked around White Tiger was on his left. In front of him stood Power Man and Iron Fist.

Peter remembered this day it was shortly before he told the guys he was going to be a part time Avenger... Again.

Peter watched the spar below he was mesmerized by White Tiger's beauty and gracefulness. He watched her move so fluently in the white skin tight cat suit.

He muttered "Tiger..." He thought ' _I miss you so much! I know we parted on not exactly the best terms but... I love Ava!'_ Peter smiled as she faked a round house kick and went for a right hook instead knocking out Iron Fist in a single strike.

The scene changed again it was a few weeks later...

Peter saw himself walking in Central Park with MJ one of his childhood friends and new recruit for the Web Warriors as Spider Woman. Mary Jane was one of the few who know how much the lost of Gwen Stacey effected him.

Tonight would hasve been the anniversary of Gwen's death. Normally Peter would have been at her gravesite or in his too alone... But tonight he wanted to talk with MJ about something...

Peter was shadowing his younger self and MJ. The walked to a bench and watched the moon's silvery refection in the Huston Bay. Peter remembered those words. MJ gave him a hug of comfort and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Peter knew it was nothing more than a sister comforting her little brother. But with hindsight he could have told Ava that there was no romantic feelings for MJ and thought of her as a sister. Peter saw for the look of pain and betrayal in the eyes of Ava Alaya.

A couple of weeks after he saw Spider Man moving into the Avenger Tower.

Peter saw himself taking off his mask revealing four long nasty, bloody cuts on his face. Peter could still faintly feel those scars on his face. Ava found out and she thought he was cheating and well... One thing leads to another...

Peter moved in with the Avengers because after Ava found out about MJ her tiger side refused to listen to reason so he had to lay low for a while and MJ did not fair any better either.

The scene changed yet again. This time it was a month after moving in with the Avengers.

It was Valentine's Day. Peter still had a fairly decent wound but was healing good though it was healing slower than normal.

Peter saw himself dressed up in a pair of slacks and a blue polo. He was a lot smaller and skinnier back then. He was carrying a box of Ava's favorite chocolate and a bouquet of red roses and wild white tiger lilies. They happened to be her favorite types of flowers.

Peter remembered this scene all too well. He saw his younger self walk to the door when he got there he knocked on the metal door. The he heard some moaning he thought at first it was Ava satisfying herself.

Peter gave a growl but this was the past and he was reliving his memories. He saw himself shut his eyes and focused his spider sense to get a "peek" at his girlfriend, but what he found instead hurt him.

In the room with his girlfriend Black Panther was making out with her. His hands run up and down her body causing her to purr loudly and shamelessly.

Older Peter tried to walk away but he was forced to watch Peter the younger literally kick in the door and webbed T'Challa from behind and yanked the young prince of Wakanda away from **HIS** tiger.

The older Peter sighed and said to both himself and to the ghost of his past "Why Tiger?! I love you..." He thought gloomily " _I have always loved you!... Why did you do this to me?!"_

Ava stepped in and forcefully shoved Peter out of her room telling him it is over...

Older Peter glanced at his wrists there were still a few self inflicted scars though most were done to him. Not that it made a difference.

The metallic room of SHIELD dissolved and he saw Spider Man swinging. He was holding a small box in his hand. Peter smiled warmly at the memory.

Peter was floating as he followed Spider Man. Spider Man did an impressive back flip and landed silently on a roof top. He quickly changed into a long sleeved button up blue plad shirt and apair of baggy cargo pants.

Peter watched the younger version of himself walk over to a black haired, brown eyed, Latino female. He saw Ava and Peter talking, Ava quickly grabbed Peter's sleeve and pulled it up. Older Peter grimaced at Ava's reaction. Ava stood in shock at first then slowly too a step back and she had tears in her eyes. Younger Peter's began to water as well. The two teenaged superheroes kissed a long passionate kiss. The Ava had to part for air. Peter got his signature grin on his face and the glazed look over his eyes. The Older Peter for the very first time saw his face. It was priceless!

The scene faded yet again and he saw himself sparring all of the Avengers, the New Warriors and the Ultimates, minus of course White Tiger. She was doing something else. This was about a year after he and Ava got back together. And about six months after he officially agreed to train and work with the Avengers part time.

Peter chuckled at his younger self's misfortunes. He was literally learning on the fly. This was the first time he sparred **ALL** of them at once. He was able to take out Nova, Iron Man, Zabu. But he was Thor dropped his hammer and that shook things up a bit. Captain America threw his shield he dodge but Hawk Eye then shot several arrows at him he managed to twist and catch them, but when he landed Black Widow kicked him in his face. He webbed the First Avenger's feet pulling his feet out from under but Iron Fist managed to hit several pressure points on him. Spider Man gave a back flip and gave a solid kick to his back. Power Man came and gave him a giant bear hug squeezing the life out of Peter.

Captain America said concerned but he knew Spidey would not quit or go down without a fight "Just give up son. We can spar again later."

Spider Man growled but he then smirked, he relaxed and slowed down his heart beat. Power Man panicked and dropped him.

Black Widow who was adapt for first aid rushed to the young Spider's side. She put to fingers on his neck's vein. But before she was able to read a pulse Spider Man head butted her and webbed her to the floor. Her Sparta kicked Power Man and sent him flying threw the training wall. Iron Fist and Captain America double teamed Spider Man and they easily over took him. Hawk Eye began shooting at the spider themed superhero. Spider Man ultimately lost the fight.

The scene faded and he saw a vision from a few months after the first sparring match. He saw a weak, injured man barely limping into the lower level of Avenger Tower. He winced at the memory he was captured by the Sinister Six; Doc Ock, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, Rhino, Scorpion, and Task Master.

He was captured for about two weeks while they experimented and tortured him. In every way imaginable. But he somehow managed to survive and not break.

A few minutes later he was patching himself up in the medical wing of the large tower.

The Older Peter shook his head he saw himself for the first time. He could the bones of Hus shoulder blades, he saw in a deep hole in his chest he saw his heart beating. He dry heaved looking at all of the damage done. He was unmasked he was literally skinned alive by Kraven. Kraven drove one if his blades through his bone. Peter refused to show anything. But did it. He stayed conscience the whole time enduring everything.

JARVIS alerted everyone of an intruder.

Everyone rushed down to see a almost dead Spider. Tony Stark fainted from the sight.

Black Widow did have a maternal instinct she had to drug Peter then she personally took care of then wounds. She stitched the wounds she was able but she had to cauterize some of the wounds shut. She worked quickly and efficiently until she was done. A few minutes later Doctor Bruce Banner showed up asnd began to go over the wounds. He doubled the pain killers for the boy. Bruce had to leave otherwise the Other Guy, the big mean and green would wake up. Spider Man was one of the few to be one of Hulk's good friend.

The scene changed and Peter saw the Younger version of himself being wastched by Ava it was about four days since coming home.

Peter weakly opened his eyes Ava crashed her lips against his and her tears flowed freely. She was weeping on Peter's chest telling him how much he ment to her and how much she loved him.

The salty tears stung his open wounds. He kissed back very weakly because he was still weak from blood loss, missing tissue, no food for his accelerated metabolism for a week was like going without food for a month or more without food.

The scene faded and it came back in a different place. It was several years later or a few weeks ago...

Peter saw Spider Man shove Iron Fist and White Tiger out of the way of danger. He looked at White Tiger she was about to kiss the Spider Man on the ground he could see the tears from White Tiger, Iron Fist was not fairing much better.

Peter saw his chest rise no more but a golden flash of light happened...

Everything went black again... Cold and dark...

Peter called out "Tiger?"

These was nothing not even a sound it was as if the darkness swallowed up the the sound and suffocated the noise.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter raised back his fist and swung but pulled back just a half inch away from his target he knew not to strike but instincts told him to get high and climb. He leapt to the ceiling and felt multiple wounds open up. He felt cool, crisp air brush against his bare skin. Peter heard a concerned caring voice "Peter please stop! You are going to hurt yourself even more!"

Peter froze on the ceiling he felt stitches being torn. He looked down and saw two 'people' in the room with him. One was expected Oogway the second one however was a little bit of a surprise, the second one was Tigress. She was sitting at the head of the bed.

Peter asked confused 'Tigress?..." He fell from the ceiling but instincts took over and made him land in one of his signature crouch. He looked down at himself and saw he was only dressed in his boxers, well at least they came down half way down his thighs so he could have been wearing really shorts shorts.

Oogway said calmly "We were the only ones who saw you in this condition. You might have died..."

Peter muttered more or less to himself "That might not be bad idea..."

Tigress growled not liking what she heard at all.

Peter found the black cloak that Po got for him, he put it on ignoring the open wounds. Peter gently laid back down.

Tigress asked causally and conernfuly "Spider Man uh... How exactly did you get all of those scars?..."

Peter said with a groan "I got a headache! Who spiked the soup?! I have not had a hangover this bad since my last date with Doc Ock!" He pulled his cloak's hood over his face.

Oogway said with calm voice "Peter... I are very fortunate to be alive... You should have died."

Peter chuckled dryly "I get that a lot 'you should be dead' or 'I thought I saw you die' I am like a bad habit I keep coming back." Peter pause for a few seconds then asked "How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour, though we only came here about a thirty minutes ago." The old Turtle replied.

"Thirty minutes?" Peter shook his head he shut his eyes and asked as he laid down asnd shut his eyes "How exactly did you take off more than my mask?..."

Oogway said with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice said "After you carried Tigress to the Palace you nearly passed out. The universe gave me as vision so I saw the whole fight. I get the healers ready. By the time you got here everything was ready. You were still awake enough to demand me to take care of Tigress. I used my Chi to heal her. But even with that it was not fast. I did what I could for her then I tried to check up o you because you kept on muttering "Tiger" and "Don't leave me..." You were having seizure and thrashed. When Tigress woke up she sat near the head of your bed and he stopped muttering and thrashing you mediately relaxed when she stepped into the room. She took your hand and we were able to take off that suit. We kept everything you had on underneath. I was able to stitch you up."

Peter said with a sigh "It is apparent that my subconscious mind trusts you more Master Tigress than most of my friends and fellow heroes."

Tigress asked again "So uh Spider Man how did you get all of those scars?.."

Peter gave an annoyed sigh and said "Bring in the rest of the Five, and Po..."

Tigress gave Peter a look that made Peter very uncomfortable.

Peter muttered and added "And Shifu..."

O

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well here is another chaster I hope you liked it! I wanted a longer chapter that with everyone included, but not in this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story so far!**

 **I would like to thank "Lion King Is Awesome" for inspiring me to begin this story, I read his story shortly before I began this one. It is called "Spider** **man: The Dragon Warrior"**


	15. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **The plot is still a massive mystery to me and there are a lot of the details to be made. So any review, and advice would be very welcomed!**

 **Thank you " Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Yeah I made Peter go through a lot. Ava "cheating" on Peter there is more to that than meets the eye. Peter only saw what he saw, just with a slightly different perspective. Peter being suicidal? I know some of the people that commit suicide are the ones you least expect. I know first hand.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well; Weird? Yes awesome? At least you think so, thank you.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I wanted something unique for this story si i thought make Peter a few years older give him hell.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Ava did not cheat like it seemed.** **I never said ava cheated. In Ava's mind Peter cheated first. Peter came at the wrong place wrong time. I know Black Panther seems too old for them but he is just three or four years older than Ava so it is not too bad age wise. They are both felines in heat Black Panther took advantage of her but Peter came in. Ava was both confused and embarrassed so she yelled for them both to get out. You see there is more to the story than meets the eye!**

 **The story continues like a river flowing forward never backward onward but never back**

 **O**

 **O**

O

Peter gave an annoyed sigh and said "Bring in the rest of the Five, and Po..."

Tigress gave Peter a look that made Peter very uncomfortable.

Peter muttered and added "And Shifu too..."

Tigress gave a nod and walked away to get the rest of the Furious Five. Oogway stayed behind with Peter. The two of them sat in silence waiting for crowd to come. Peter was feeling unnerved and nervous.

Oogway said in his usual calm and gentle voice "If you are to heal, you must relax and trust…"

Peter wanted to growl but instead simply gave a nod of respect towards the Ancient Tortoise and gave a tired sigh.

Oogway said "Peter you are living here, you cannot expect to leave to your world without living here. You have to trust, and love…"

Peter coughed and then said "I beg to differ. When the others get here I will tell you "A Spider's Tale" then maybe some of you may understand me."

Oogway gave a slow nod and said "I look forward to hearing your story."

Peter gave a low growl though it was not directed toward the Tortoise. He said "I would much rather NOT say anything, but since I have been exposed I have to tell them something." Peter hung his head in defeat.

Oogway said "No man is the whole of himself, his friends are the rest of him…"

A few minutes later Oogway placed his scaly paw on Peter's shoulder but said nothing. There was nothing to be said.

A few minutes later Peter could literally feel the floor boards vibrate then he heard a stampede of animals, soon there were seven creatures standing before them.

Peter stood up and gave the lowest bow he could to Tigress without falling over or reopening his wounds. He said "Thank you Master Tigress."

Tigress said with a small growl "You are to be lying down!"

Peter chuckled sheepishly and said "Rrriiiight…" A second or two passed then Peter said with a small smirk "So you do care!"

Tigress blushed but it could not be seen through her orange colored fur. She covered her embarrassment by growling.

Peter let out a small yip and jumped to the ceiling tearing open the newly sealed wounds again.

Monkey snickered and said "Tigress as a boyfriend!" He was meant by a hit to the face and an angry snarl.

Peter chuckled looking down.

Tigress commanded "Come down…"

Peter gave a nervous smile as he lowered himself down on a web line to his bed. Peter was wearing the black cloak that Po gave him.

Mantis was the first one to speak **"WHAT** are you?!"

Peter chuckled and said "Let's forget my name uh? Ok I am a human… well mostly human."

Po asked careful not to insult Spider Man "Who are you Spider Man?"

Peter smirked and said "Peter, Peter Parker. Oh and by the way when I have the mask on do not call me 'Peter' please."

Po asked getting excited "Do you have any nick names?!"

"I have a few…" Peter replied with a smirk forming on his lips he continued and said "To list a few nick names for Spider Man: Spider Man, Spidey, Web Head, Wall Crawler, Web Slinger, Webs, Spider-"

Shifu interrupted and said "I thought you hated being called "Spider"?"

A low growl came from Peter as he said "I do, but my friends use it as a term of endearment…"

Po asked still excited "How many nick names do you for Peter?!"

Peter said "I have; Peter and Pete. That is pretty much all…"

Mantis smirked and said "Okay Petey…" Mantis was covered in a ball of web and was sent flying into the wood wall behind him. Peter snarled and said "Don't ever, EVER call me that again Mantis! And that goes for the rest of you too!"

Monkey snickered and said in a singsong voice "All but Tigress…"

They thought Spider Man's icy cold glare was bad before, but Peter's glare chilled everyone to their very core of their being. The mask hid emotions and his face. They saw the pain in his eye, the anger….. the loneliness and isolation that was in his eyes.

Tigress put a warm paw on Peter's shoulder in hopes of calming him down and it worked! Peter gave a sigh and a nod of graduate towards Tigress. Peter took a deep breath and said "Sorry guys I should not have lost my cool like that…"

Po said "No you did not lose your cool, you lost your warmth! You are cold when you are angry!"

Peter gave a tired sigh and said "I do not think that is any better than a fiery temper. Both hurts friends and makes it unbearable for other to be around. I am sorry."

Po came and forgot about Peter's injuries and gave Peter a giant panda hug.

Peter felt pain but it was bearable, but he felt Po love. Peter could feel a lot of muscle underneath the Panda's fur and uh… padding.

But when Po squeezed a little too hard Peter made a grunt this caused Po to panic and Po would have literally dropped him to the floor if it was not for Peter's ability to stick to nearly any surface. Peter clung to Po. Once Po calmed down Peter gently let go of the panda.

Po began talking fast about being sorry and how it will never happen again. The only reason why Peter understood was because his mind works extremely fast. Peter got a headache from Po's rambling. Peter gave a smile and gave Po and crushing hug that would cause him to shut up for a few seconds. Peter said "Apology accepted. Now please stop yelling I have a headache now. Do not apologize the more noise there is the more my headache increases. Besides I think I needed a hug." Peter finished with a chuckle.

Peter said with a shrug "I am normally not a big fan of hugs…"

Crane chose to help Mantis out of the webbing. Mantis said once he was free "So are you g-"

Peter snarled and shot another glob of webbing at the little green mantis.

Po asked "What **IS** a human?"

Peter gave a sigh and said as he stood up "A human similar to me I am different in the genes and a few other areas. We as humans-"

Po said "I think you should write it down, I think when others find out people will want to know you."

Peter smirked and thought ' _You are smarter than you act!'_ But Peter said instead was "OK..."

Mantis got free again and asked "What are you?"

Peter gave an annoyed growl and said "Use to be human. I am now a mutate. My genes were mutated, and changed."

Po asked "How DID it happen?!"

"I got bit by a couple spiders." Peter replied with an amused look on his face when he saw Mantis's face of terror. Peter said "I also took some habits of a spider like, liking warm places, being higher up, sneaking around and snacking habits…" He looked at Mantis who fainted. Peter laughed a big hearty laugh. Peter said "Relax guys I do not have the eating habits of spiders! Spiders drink either blood of liquidized solids. I enjoy solid foots. Besides I use to get sick at the very sight of blood!" Peter shook his head and chuckled.

A few minutes later Mantis woke up and Peter explained he was mostly joking. Mantis said "Ok… ok now **THAT** was a good prank!"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "How old are you guys? Ten maybe Thirteen?"

Mantis said "I am twenty - two years old! Monkey is twenty – two years old as well. Viper is twenty – three. I do not know how old Tigress is."

Peter smirked and said "Then maybe you and Monkey best stop your pranking and start acting your age!" He paused and let his frustration to leave him before continuing "Besides I thought it was your pranking, Monkey, got you into trouble and that was why Oogway had to come and get you."

Monkey looked down in shame and mutter "Yeah…"

Peter sighed and took on a look of sympathy and said "Sorry. I am trying to put the past behind me. When I was younger I use to have a prank war with two friends. Sure we got a little overboard at times but it was in the name of fun. I was told by someone that I needed to "Grow up" I stopped being me and I lost myself. I tried being someone I wasn't it only brought me more pain and confusion, no not physical but mental and psychological pain I can deal with physical pain, that was the worst advice anyone can give someone."

Mantis asked "How many friends did you have?"

Peter chuckled and asked "Which one Peter or Spider Man?"

Mantis yelled in a shocked voice "Wait **THERE IS** a **DIFFERENCE?!"**

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yes there is."

Po asked "How many friends do you, Peter, have?"

Peter said "Ones that are alive or the dead included?"

Everyone was shocked and were speechless. Mantis asked "How many friends and family died?"

Peter said "List of dead friends and family; my mother, my father, my uncle, my girlfriend…" Peter's voice cracked and tears threaten to overwhelm him. The room felt like it was getting colder and colder.

Mantis said "Sorry I asked!"

Peter gave him a nod and said "I can tell the friends that are living now it is better my friends that are still alive (or were before I came here) are; Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short, Ava Alaya, Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Danny, I guess Flash Thompson."

Po asked "What about Spider Man's friends?"

Peter said "I overlapped some of my friends, Peter as no friends now but Spider Man does. Do you mind if I use their hero's name?"

Po said "Whatever makes you must comfortable."

Peter said "Spider Man for his friends; White Tiger, Spider Woman, Nova, Iron Fist, Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Hawk Eye, Black Widow, Falcon, Arachnid Kid, Agent Venom, the Winter Soldier, Power Man, Zabu the saber - tooth tiger and his brother in heart Ka – Zar, Agent Web, Thor, Hulk, Cloak and Dagger, Squirrel Girl…"

Tigress did not like the feline friends of his. Tigress interrupted and said "Ok I think we get that Spider Man has A LOT of friends."

Peter looked down and muttered "Sorry…"

Tigress said "I did not mean to crush you. I all meant was that we get that you have quite a few friends as Spider Man."

Peter gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck and muttered "Yeah I guess…"

Mantis said with a snicker "Peter and Tigress **K – I –S – S – I – N –G!"**

Before Tigress could even move Peter webbed Mantis again. Peter said with a low growl "My patience it running thin bug. You best stop bugging me lest you find yourself in a spider's web… got it?!" He said in a cold threatening tone.

Mantis nodded his head so fast it was a green blur. Peter coldly said "Good…"

Po asked as if completely oblivious to Mantis "So do have or at least had a girlfriend?"

Peter gave a light growl but said "I said "My girlfriend" in the list of the dead! I think I HAD one."

Po nervously asked "Did you ever get another?"

Peter said "Yeah…. White Tiger also known as Ava Alaya…"

Tigress tried to hide a low growl but failed.

Mantis said "Look Tigress **IS** jealous!"

A deep growl and a sudden drop in the room temperature was the response to that. Peter said "I can almost guarantee she does not! Po why don't you get the bowl of dumplings that you were making, I am going to need to eat before I fell asleep to heal."

"How did you know I was making them?" Po asked curiously.

"I could smell them when you hugged me." Peter stated though it was part lie he sensed them by his spider sense but he could not let anyone know is full power till it was time.

Po said "Oh... OKAY!" He quickly rushed out to get the food.

Peter said once they left the room as he stood up "I did not want Po to see this…" As he took off his cloak.

Mantis fainted at the sight of all of the scars there was hardly a half of an inch between the scars on his back. There were all types of scars, ranging from burns to lacerations to puncture and others. Peter turned around to face them showing many, many scars all over his chest, arms, abs and legs. His face had only four scars on it, it looked like big cat had raked its claws deep into his face; one was right above his eyebrow missed the eye and fished below. One mark went to the left of his eye barely missing it and went all the way down to his chin. The other two were to the left of the last one and also went all the way down to his chin.

Tigress did not even try to hide her growl she asked… well demanded "Who did this to you?!" As she gestured to his whole body.

"I have many enemies." Peter simply told them, he paused for a second or two "Many enemies that are cruel and would love to see me dead but want to see how long and how much it takes for me to break. As you can see I am alive. I have not broken yet."

Tigress said "What about the ones on your face? I am pretty sure those are feline related!"

Peter growled and said "So sure are you? Why? Are you afraid of another female 'marking' me? I come from another world with different laws and different cultures! I never fit in when I tried it only made me a even bigger out cast! I was a loner for the first few years of my early days as a hero."

Mantis woke up and saw the scars and was in shock. Peter put an icy cold hand on his head beginning Mantis back to the present.

Mantis asked "How did it happen?"

Peter chuckled darkly and pointed at the oldest scars on his chest and said "These deep scars are from my first true battle with someone equal or greater than me. The Lizard did this…" He spat out the word lizard as if it was something foul and bitter.

Mantis asked "You don't like lizard do you?"

Peter growled and said "Only from my world the closest thing this world has to them is your crocs but they are dim witted, weak and slow compared to my home world's Lizards. And yes I do not like reptiles but mostly lizards."

Mantis said "So you do not like Viper then?"

Viper spoke up and told them what Peter told her and Po about the Lizard and his uncle.

Shifu said sternly "I hope you learned your lesson about greed!"

Peter hung his head and said weakly "It was my fault he died…"

Tigress slapped him on the cheek with no scars and rebuked him and said "You did not kill your Uncle! You did not hurt anyone, stop blaming yourself for something you did not do!"

Peter said coldly "Shifu is right if I had only obeyed my uncle if I had done the right thing the first time than my uncle would still be alive!" He growled at himself.

Oogway said "You have to let go of the past in order to have a future…"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "You already said that and so have many of my friends. Most of all of my friends have either been hurt by me whether I was not strong, fast or good enough or whether it was by one of my many mistakes. Everyone I know have been directly affected by me and my choices. Gwen died because I was not fast enough, her father died because I was not good enough to stop The Lizard my uncle died because I did nothing. My parents were killed when I was young I barely remember them. My best friend father Norman killed Gwen. I caught up to him and beat him to a bloody pulp, he tried to have one of his things attack me from behind I dodged it and it killed him. I brought back the body to his son's house and Harry blamed Spider Man. Harry turned into Venom and Hobgoblin and into Carnage and tried to get revenge for his father's death."

Mantis said "Whoa….."

Peter said with a light growl "That was the first few years."

Mantis asked "How old are you?"

Peter said "Old enough to be an adult and old enough to have a few kids by now." Peter told them, though if he married the kids would probably not be much older than a year. If he was a player at a younger age than the kids could be four or five years old.

Monkey said "That does not tell us how old you are!"

Peter smirked and said "I know."

Tigress asked "Do you have any children? Or had?"

Peter blushed and turned red as his Spider Man costume and practically shouted **"NO!"**

Mantis smirked "I see you are a bit slow for having some girlfriends..."

Peter smirked darkly and said in a cold tone "Well at least I had a few Mantis, I knew a few ladies who would have loved to have Spider Man rock their world! No I prefer one person for life. Mantis you have not had a true relationship with any female for any length of time! I read your scroll and bio. You use to lack patients. I have been around you for a few weeks now and you make rude and inappropriate comments and perverted jokes. Why do you think Viper is always hitting you?"

All seven of them were speechless.

"I am a fast reader I read all of the scrolls in the Jade Palace and I read most of the scrolls in the archive at the village. There at two people who do not have much info on Tigress and Po. From what I see with from of them there just something more to them than meets the eye." Peter explained in a cool, slick tone.

"So you know everything about us?!" Monkey exclaimed.

Peter said softly "No, there are many things hidden and left out in the scrolls. True I got an idea of who you guys are asnd what you were beforehand. I now see warriors, solders. I see friends and comrades. I see brothers and sister. I see... **Family..."**

Oogway chuckled fondly and said "I see you like reading. I am glad you were able to adapt to reading so quickly."

Mantis smirked "Did you read **ALL** of the scrolls?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "I skipped scroll 69."

Both Mantis and Monkey bursted out laughing. Peter let a smile creep onto his lips.

Peter put on the cloak and said "I use to be like you Mantis and you Monkey with a hint of Po. I use to joke around a lot, maybe too much with twenty twenty hindsight. Like Po I never stopped talking. It is a coping method for me. It helped me vent and... Yeah… Let's just leave it at that…"

A few moments later Po came in carrying a huge pot full of dumplings and a kettle full of secret ingredient soup both of which were steaming hot. Peter went to stand to help Po but Tigress put a paw on his shoulder and kept him from getting up. Tigress went to help Po, much to Po's confusion, though he did not mind the help, especially coming from his secret crush.

Peter said with a nod of his head to show his respect since he could not bow "Thank Po, thank Master Tigress."

Tigress gave Peter a small smile that no one else saw (but Po) and Tigress said "You are welcome Peter, though maybe you can simply call me Tigress…"

"As you wish Tigress." Peter replied with a small grin on his face.

Mantis was looking at all of the food with hungry eyes. Peter still looking in Tigress' amber colored eyes "Would you like some of the food?"

Tigress politely declined.

Peter said quickly "No Mantis I was not talking to you."

Mantis muttered "You have favorites…"

Peter said with a cold smirk "I heard that, and I am sure Tigress heard that as well…"

Mantis jumped out of the room and ran off in a small green blur.

Peter turned to those who were still present in the room and said "I normally will not eat like this. I will probably eat sloppily and messily. My body heals faster after I eat and sleep. Right now I feel rather famished so my instincts will influence how I eat, meaning I am going to wolf down the meal."

Po smirked and said "Let's see how much and how fast you can eat!"

Peter said bluntly "How about we not?"

Po said "Right…"

Peter said "Maybe when I wake up we can head down to the noodle shop and we can see that. I can promise you that I will be hungry!"

Po said "You're on!"

Peter chuckled taking a chopstick and chewing on a dumpling thoughtfully. Peter noticed everyone staring at him and asked "Can I help you?"

They all looked away finding something else to look at.

Peter took this chance to scarf down his food. About a minute later all of the dumplings were gone. He did not even bother using a spoon he picked up the kettle and used it as one large cup as he began to chug it. A few moments later all of the food that was brought up to him was gone.

Po was the first one to look back at Peter and asked in a shocked voice "You're done already?!"

Peter said "Yeah….. I warned you I was going to eat fast." Peter gave a yawn.

Tigress said with a chuckle "Looks like you put yourself into a food coma."

Peter yawned again and said "No, I told you I was going to sleep **AFTER** I ate."

Po asked "So are you going to sleep?"

Peter said "I am trying not to…" He yawned again and asked "Can someone go ahead and give me a blanket and a pillow?" Monkey threw a pillow from behind trying to get him by surprise but Peter simply duck forward right after he threw it to pick up something from the floor. Peter said "Thank you Monkey." He went to lie down and said "One last thing; **NO PRANKING ME IN MY SLEEP**!"

Everyone turned and gave a hard look on Monkey and on Mantis who just came back.

Peter said in a sleepy slurred voice "Good night…."

Po whispered "Good night Spider Man!"

Shifu was the first one to leave followed by Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Oogway. Po and Tigress stayed behind for a few more moments. Once everyone had left Po found the awkward silence… well awkward and he had to leave because he remembered to his dad wanted him to stop by the shop today. He bowed and said "Later Tiger." As he quickly left the room without waiting for a reply from the striped feline.

Tigress pulled up a chair and put it at the head of the bed he heard Shifu calling her but she whispered "Good night Peter…" She bent down and gave Peter a small peck on his scarred cheek. Peter gave a small smile in his sleep. Tigress gave Peter a warm smile before quickly putting on her hardcore act back on as she quickly went to the training area.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter please leave a review!**

 **This maybe the last chapter I write for a VERY long time. I am putting all of my stories (and plausibly my account) up for adoption.**


	16. Author's Note

**Thank you "Lion** **King Is Awesome " for your review as well; ****Yes I thought that the story was tolf fine. Well I might me leaving but I am leaving the story in very capable hands!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well; All of the luck must go to the next author, wish him well!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; OK I was hoping to use this injury to have Spider Man mutate into a spider, but the new author will do what he wants. He knows more about Spider Man than I do.**

 **Thank you "** **Sneezy Soul** **" for your review as well; I agree with you that we both hate it when people leave the stories forever**

O

I regret that have to leave Fan Fiction, but life is getting too busy for me to continue updating this story even with a Co - Author!

I have spoken to several great, amazing, and wonderful authors but only one volunteered for the job. But to list the honorable mentions;

1\. " **The Story's Shadow** " the author of several great stories such as; " _ **Blood Curdling**_ " it is a good story even though I dislike vampires I found it enjoyable. He also wrote one if my favorite Fan Fiction all time " _ **The Most Dangerous Game**_ " I absolutely loved that story! He wrote " _ **Spider of the Round Table**_ " it was a good tale. He is currently working on two other stories " _ **The Last Laugh**_ " and " _ **A**_ _ **New Breed**_ " I highly recommend you reading his stories, it will be worth your time!

2\. " **Nobel Six** " he is the author of " _ **Trials of the Predator**_ " it was a good read and he is writing its sequel " _ **H** **unt of the Predator**_ " it is a good story so far thought was not quite what I was expecting.

3\. " **L** **ion** _**King Is Awesome**_ " author of " _ **Spiderman: The Dragon Warrior"**_ he was the one who inspired me to write "New Warriors".

4\. " **Man285"** he is the author of " _ **ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: PHANTOM of PAST**_ " if you can put up with cussing and a lot of miss spelling then his story is sound.

O

But only one author accepted the adoption ***drum roll***

 ***drum roll***

 ***drum roll***

 ***drum roll***

 **"Death** **Fury** " is the next author of this story, actually he is now owner of this account now.

Please visit my profile page. (well his)


	17. A Strange Vision and a Lunch with Po

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Yeah I thought that the story was told well.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review;**

 **Thank you "Sneezy Soul" for your review as well; I agree with you and "winner123" that we all hate it when people leave the stories alone forever.**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; I am glad you think this story is "awesome"**

 **Author's Note: I introduced an OC here. I usually do not like OCs, especially mine. But I needed something "Unexpected" (pardon the pun) to help get the story going where I want it to go. I read all of the reviews of this story plus " _winner123_ "'s other stories related to this and noticed a few questions; question one "Where is Ava?!" I can answer that one, she will be coming soon. The second question is "Why isn't Spider Man a spider or at least another animal?" This is trickier because one, we both dislike the idea of a true spider, Spider Man. Two I do believe that Spider Man should at least be a spider for a while. How long? I am not sure yet! This story will be Peter/Ava or I plan it to be. For Kung Fu Panda fans I think Tipo (Po/Tigress) works well. Who knows where this story will lead to!**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

When Peter came to himself he found himself in a frigid white landscape. It was so cold it made Hoth feel like Tatooine or maybe even Mustafar, in earthly terms it made the Arctic feel like Death Valley or maybe inside a volcano. The point is that **IT IS COLD!**

Peter muttered "I thought it was cold in New York!" He shivered hard. Then he pandered out loud "Where am I?"

A Voice said "Somewhere in your mind Peter."

Peter turned around teeth chattering "W – w – where a – a – are y. – y – you?!"

The Voice said "Let's leave the coldness of your soul behind." A Clap could be heard then they stood in what appeared to a place with no gravity. Rocks were floating and golden light seemed to come from multiple directions. Peter who had the best balance had a hard time finding which direction was up and which was down.

The Peter webbed a nearby rock and he pulled himself towards it then he stood up… err... down? He was standing upside on the rock. Peter called out and said "Who and What and Where are you?!"

The Voice said calmly "I am an Ally. I am right in front of you, prepare yourself I am about to appear." Out of no where came out a figure he was wearing some sort of black scale like armor it was flexible and it seemed to flow with him. He had a few visible swords strapped to his back and hips. All Peter could see was the hilt of the many blades. He noticed some of the swords had some sort of a gem in either the hilt or handle and both in a few. The gems had several different colors ranging from fiery red rubies to icy blue sapphires, toxic green emeralds to a shocking yellow. Inside the gems seem to swirl like a storm cloud trapped in each jewel. Peter noticed that the man that stood before him had a shield on his back it was also black but it had all colors of gems in the center, the edge was razor sharp. The man either had a helmet or a mask it hid the details of him well. It was also black it had eye holes but there was some sort of lens that was green at the moment it flashed red for a spit second then blue before reverting back to its green color the helmet had two sets of ridges that stood about a centimeter up. The stranger before him was not too tall; he stood around six foot maybe six foot one inch. He was too broad either he looked almost human with physique of a human.

The stranger said in a calming voice "I mean you no harm Young Peter."

Peter asked "Who and What are you?"

The stranger took off his mask / helmet revealing a human's face with electric blue eyes. The color of his skin was a light tan. His hair was either a very dark brown or black. He looked at Peter and said "I am an Ally. My name? I have many."

Peter asked "So is your species an ally?"

The Ally gave a gentle laughed and said "No Peter, I am simply telling you that I am your ally. I am one of a kind though I do have a counter part."

Peter then asked the Stranger "What can I call you?"

The Stranger said "I am not too picky."

Peter asked "So will Ally work?"

Ally chuckled and said "I am glad you chose that name instead of Stanger. Yes Ally will work for now."

"What are you doing with me?" Peter asked still confused.

Ally said "Follow me…" He slipped his helmet back on and began to leave.

" **WAIT!** Don't leave me here!" Peter called out.

"Peter here you may not to hold onto this." Ally handed Peter a dagger hilt handle first. The dagger was black in color and was about eight inches long and maybe two inches thick. It was a shiny black color like some black ink that never dried. On its hilt was a sharp blue sapphire, on the hand guard on the ends it had two more sapphires icy blue.

Peter took a step back away from the dagger. Ally gave an annoyed sigh and said "Peter I appreciate the fact you just won't accept anything. But however if you want to leave this place either take ahold of me or take the dagger. "

Peter placed a hand on Ally's shoulder. Ally quickly sheathed the dagger so quick that it seemed to just disappear from sight. Ally said "Peter we are go to travel a bit."

Peter asked "Where are we going? How long will I be gone?"

Ally said "We are going to visit a place where you have never been before. Time works differently so probably only a few minutes in the world you body is on."

Peter opened his mouth but Ally said "Peter, like a dream all of the night passes in what seems like a blink. You see time is not linear as you might think. Like Narnia, time travels in some places faster than it does in others and in other it seems like time slows down. It also depends on your perspective as well."

Peter gave a nod, not really getting it but he understood enough to know not to ask to many more questions.

Ally said "Shut your eyes Peter." Peter shut his eyes and in a moment later he heard ally say "You can now open your eyes Peter." Peter opened his eyes and was in awe. They were no longer in the cold world nor were they in the place with no gravity but not they stood in a realm that was ancient. Peter could feel the age of this place it seemed older than time or at least older than his universe or any of the universes he has been to. They stood at an overlook and saw what appeared to be a giant web. The web had many, many holes like in a web, but instead of 'holes' it was a viewer to a different world. Peter noticed some of the images going too fast to be seen clearly yet others are moving almost too slow to see moving while others are moving at a normal speed. He saw hundreds if not thousands versions of Spider Man, and most of them being Peter Parker. He saw a version of himself in a tuxedo standing at a wedding altar. He wanted to see what would happen next but the scenes became a blur in speed. He then noticed another scene where he becomes Man Spider and he sees his family hurt, but not killed him, and they turn him back. Peter noticed too many images too many scenes. Memories of the other Spiders' began to flood his mind. Some of them were happy and joyful he gets married to Gwen in one. He marries Ava in another. But Most were dark in nature but he clung to the few precious memories.

Ally said "That is the 'web of life' Peter. As you are aware you and another version of yourself is the center of the web. You are missing and that is causing issues with the 'web of life' as you call it." Ally pointed in a different direction to something that looked like a sheet with black, white and orange marking on it "You are messing with more than one multi – universe. It was one thing to travel from one Spider Man realm to another. But you this time (though it was not your fault) traveled to a completely different multiverse. I was able to combine part of a Spider Man universe with a part of Kung Fu Panda. I used 'Spider Man: Unlimited' to patch up the hole you created. But I just slowed down the process of decay."

Peter asked "Kung Fu Panda?... Isn't that a movie my Dream Works?"

Ally said "I see your fourth wall breakage is not as much as your counterpart from Spider Man 616 or the one from the Ultimate Spider Man. But yes Peter, it is a movie in your world."

Peter was confused.

Ally said with mirth in his voice "That is why I try not to think too much about things when it comes to realms, worlds and dimensions. It gets tangled up real fast."

Peter then asked "Ok… why did you bring me here?"

Ally said "I showed you the web and fabric that are being-"

Peter interrupted and said "Destroyed?"

Ally rolled his eyes and said "No your world will not be damaged by the loss of you. You may have died earlier than you should have but others will take up you mantle and be a hero 'cause you lead the way. Your friends and family will miss you especially Ava."

Peter sighed "So am I dead in my own world?"

Ally said "No not 'dead' but your pulse stopped before you were transported." Before Peter could say anything Ally pointed towards a new structure it was far smaller and had a new energy about it. "That is the one you are in now. It is small but it will grow."

Peter gave a small sad sigh and asked "Will I ever see Ava again?"

Ally said "I usually do not interfere with affairs. I will not say no but I cannot say yes."

Peter said "What am I to do?"

Ally said "You are to live."

Peter said with a sad sigh "I wish I could see Ava…"

Ally took off his helmet / mask and smirked then said "Very well…" He grabbed Peter by the shoulder then Peter black out.

When Peter came to himself he was close to 'the web of life'. Ally said "Peter looked towards the middle of the web and to the lower left hand side."

Peter looked up and saw Ava.

Peter was shocked it looked like Ava had been crying with bloodshot and puffy eyes. Ava was wearing an all black uniform.

Ally gently plucked the web and then Peter could vaguely make out sounds.

"There was not even a body to bury!" Peter heard someone exclaim.

The scene changed to a funeral at a cemetery Ava whispered to herself during the memorial severance "I miss you Peter. I wish I could have saved you… I love you."

Peter's eyes began to water up.

Ally placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder and said "This is what may happen. She loves you Peter she always has loved you and she always will."

Peter opened his mouth to say something but he could find no words to say.

Ally said "Peter I will give you five wishes, though I hope you do not use them all at once. But first I will give you two gifts for when you return to your body though the first one might seem like a curse to begin with. The second one is a familiar face."

Peter asked "Can I use a wish now?"

Ally said "No only after you receive the gifts will you be able to use your wishes. But I warn you be careful what you wish for!"

Peter chuckled "I know what you mean. I learned not to wish for just anything and not just any wish."

Ally said "Peter when you reenter your body, I would like you to show your scars to Po. I have a feeling that if you keep secrets that it will lead down a long dark road with little chance for redemption."

Peter just nodded his head to say yes.

Ally gave Peter a single nod back and said "When you wake up you wounds will be healed but the scars will remain." The ally then thought _'then when you fall unconscious you your first gift will though it might be what you would call a curse at first."_

Peter said "Am I going back now?"

Ally handed Peter a tablet and said "Watch the videos on it, and then push the button on it once the movies are over. Then you will wake up in your body Peter."

Peter gave a nod and played the first movie…

About six hours later Peter finished three movies. Then Ally appeared again. Peter jumped in surprise not use to someone being able to sneak up on him. Ally took off his helmet and said with a chuckle "You are a little bit of a jumping spider today aren't ya?"

Peter growled in embarrassment, but being able to calm down before saying "What is it that you want this time?"

Ally said "Before you leave there are several more videos I would like you to view. Then I want to show you something unique."

A few more hours later Peter wandered off looking for Ally. Peter looked around the strange new world he was in. Well the old realm he was new in. Peter noticed that there are some different types of web and fabrics. He saw one thing that stood out above all the rest. It was fabric he could tell it was to be black and purple with a strange symbol he did not recognize, but that was not what made it stand out. What made it stand out was it was gold, or at least gold plated. The whole thing seemed to have a golden hue.

A voice behind Peter made him jump "Enjoying the scenery are we?" This caused Peter to jumped nearly thirty feet straight up.

When Peter landed he said "Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ally gave a gentle laugh and said "Maybe…" He few seconds later Ally was able to stop laughing but still had a smile on his face. Ally said "You are curious what made that realm so unique." It was not a question it was a statement.

Peter knew he was tapped like a fly in a web, so Peter did the only logical thing he could do he said "Yeah…"

Ally said "This was where I took my first Apprentice. He became nearly as powerful as me."

Peter asked "What happened to him?"

Ally said with a chuckle "None of your business Spider."

Peter looked down and muttered an apology.

Ally said still chuckling "It is ok Peter. He simply became a guardian."

Peter asked "A guardian of what?"

Ally said "He became a protector. He helps keep balance between the realms. I do not like to interfere with realms because it is a gateway for being the likes of which you have never seen. They make Hulk look like he is pushing baby weights. They make Superman look like a mere child. They are powerful and deadly. They kill and slaughter without remorse. There are hordes of them. But there are only two Guardians, only two Protector."

Peter asked "What can I do?"

Ally smiled fondly at Peter and said "Be yourself. Keep fighting the good fight. Never stop believing, never stop bow down, never lose faith, never break."

Peter asked "Is there anything I can do?"

Ally said with a little more sternness "Peter I know you've played with the 'big boys' of your world. I know versions of you with the power of the Phoenix Force, I have seen versions with cosmic powers. I have even seen a version of you as a 'Spider God'. But almost all of them had a fatal flaw. But I find that flaw good, but it is still a weakness that **WILL** kill you."

Peter shook his head trying to figure out what was happening. Peter than asked in a small timid "What was the flaw?"

Ally said "I once made a call to the light, a call to the good. I called in a great voice long before your realm began. I called for everyone to stand up and face their monsters. I call everyone if they wanted defeat evil they must defeat the evil in themselves before they can try to fight evil on the outside. I made a call to war. Then had peace, but there was still hostility towards the other party. I stood up and said;

 _If you are a monster, stand up.  
If you are a monster, a trickster, a fiend,  
If you've built a steam-powered wishing machine  
If you have a secret, a dark past, a scheme,  
If you kidnap maidens or dabble in dreams  
Come stand by me.  
If you have been broken, stand up.  
If you have been broken, abandoned, alone  
If you have been starving, a creature of bone  
If you live in a tower, a dungeon, a throne  
If you weep for wanting, to be held, to be known,  
Come stand by me.  
If you are a savage, stand up.  
If you are a witch, a dark queen, a black knight,  
If you are a mummer, a pixie, a sprite,  
If you are a pirate, a tomcat, a wright,  
If you swear by the moon and you fight the hard fight,  
Come stand by me.  
If you are a devil, stand up.  
If you are a villain, a madman, a beast,  
If you are a strowler, a prowler, a priest,  
If you are a dragon come sit at our feast,  
For we all have stripes, and we all have horns,  
We all have scales, tails, manes, claws and thorns  
And here in the dark is where new worlds are born.  
Come stand by me."_

But a civil war broke out I was forced to make a seal that forced the reams into separate realities. I am part of the seal and if I tamper too much than they will be released and death and destruction will happen. All it takes for evil to win is for good men to do nothing."

Peter was thunder struck at the revelation. He was dumbfounded for some time before saying "What was my counterpart's flaw?"

Ally said with a growl "He had two one was his curiosity."

Peter knew he was treading in treacherous waters now but risk asking another question "What was the other flaw?"

Ally gave a smile and said "I like your stubbornness."

Peter said "You still did not answer my question!"

Ally said "Never forget what you learned in the light when you are in the dark."

Peter growled this time and said "I want answers!"

Ally calmly said "Stir not murky waters if you know not the depth or the creatures that dwell beneath the surface. Peter do you love freedom?"

Peter answered immediately "Of course!"

Ally said "You do, you fight for it. But many in your realm don't fight for anything. Freedom that is not fought for, that is not gained by personal sacrifice is freedom that will never last, because in the heart of the one set free, it will have little value. A treasure that costs nothing is a treasure that is easily neglected and lost."

Peter had to take a step back in shock.

Ally said "No you are a protector of shorts but you are not to entangle yourself in things that are above you."

Peter said "I can help, I know I can!"

Ally said "You won't kill. I admire that, but that is your fatal flaw. You must kill these monster without any mercy.

Peter asked "Are you say I need to kill?!"

Ally took a sigh and said "No I am saying you are not to try to interfere with things that do not concern you. I will probably wipe your memory of everything, but the videos and your five wishes."

Peter said "You can't-"

Ally gave a sad smile and that world began to fade.

 **(In Peter's room present)**

Peter slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was once again shirtless and sweaty. He groaned with a headache. He saw Po sitting in a chair with his head resting against a wall nearby. Po heard Peter groan. He wake up right away and said "Peter you're wake?!"

Peter chuckled "Yes, or I think so."

Po chuckled at the response then said nervously "I could not help but notice some of your scars…"

Peter said "We all bare scars Po, whether it is physical, emotional, or mental. But rest assured Po we all have our scars."

Po only nodded his head and said "True… Too true…."

Peter said a chuckle "I am surprised you did not faint or anything."

Po said "You don't know me…"

Peter gave sigh and shut his eyes and said "You are right Po, but I would like to know you better. I know you overheard most of the story."

Po asked "How did you know?"

Peter said with a smirk "I didn't until now."

Po face palmed and Peter gave a light hearted chuckle.

Peter shut his eyes and said "I can tell you like Tigress…"

Po asked "Is it **THAT** obvious?"

"When you are staring at her pretty much the whole time during training and any other time when you are able. Then yes it is." Peter explained.

"So what are you going to do now?" Po asked

Peter said "I am going to do nothing. **YOU** are going to do something. You see I already have a girlfriend."

Po said with a smirk "White Tiger."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yes."

Po asked "Hungry?"

Peter said "Yeah… How long was I out?"

Po said "Maybe ten minutes.

Peter was trying to remember something he forgot he remembers something but can't place a finger on it. Then he remembered his wishes and what should have happened if he did not intervene. He remembered Ally and his five wishes, he remembered the 'Web of Life' and the two promises. But everything else is a black, nothing.

Peter was brought back to reality when Po practically yelled in his face " **PETER!** " This jolted Peter back to the present.

Peter asked "What is it?"

Po said "Your pulse began to slow down and your breathing became fainter and fainter."

Peter opened his eyes and sat up and said "Po, I was just going to sleep…"

Po said "I was watching you sleep before, but this times was different."

Peter sighed and got out of bed and said "Let's get some food."

Po said "Let's eat!"

Peter said "You're the one cooking or buying."

Po chuckled and said "I don't think so…."

Peter gave Po a look.

Po asked "Wait you mean it?"

Peter nodded his head.

Po said "Ok let's go to my dad's noodle shop!"

Peter put on the cloak a black pair of long leather trousers. Peter looked for his mask then asked "Where is my mask?"

Po shrugged and shoulders and said "I don't know."

Peter used his spider sense to scope out the whole room he found his mask but when he found it, it was in Tigress's bedroom. Peter said to Po "You know Po why don't you go down I will catch up. I need to find my mask."

Po said "Ok."

The moment Po left the room Peter opened Tigress's door and webbed his mask and pulled it towards him. He quickly shut the door and left the area. Peter could hear Tigress training and he remembered how Ava would train to beyond the point of exhaustion. Peter mused "She's been trained to put that moment off as long as she could stand and fight, to slash, and take out as many as humanly possible. Because under the strength, the wit and the endless training was the knowledge that someday, some way, she wouldn't be fast enough, smart enough, lucky enough. And the monster would win." He paused for a few seconds and said "That is why we all train… to try to stop the inevitable from happening, and happening again, but try as we might we all still fall short." Peter sighed.

"You thought that out did you not?" A voice said.

Peter jumped to the ceiling and looked down to see Oogway with s gentle smile on his face. Peter said "I was just thinking of the resemblance between Master Tigress and White Tiger. They both train too much. They train till they can't train any more. I am not innocent of this either… I trained to numb pain. I trained to stop hurt from happening to my loved ones. You train for balance and harmony. I will not speculate on why Master Tigress or any of the others train. But there are reasons… whether known or unknown…"

Oogway said "And people call me wise. You have wisdom beyond your years Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes then his stomach growled. Peter said "Po and I are having lunch at his dad's shop. Later Oogway!" Peter quickly dashed out of the Jade Palace.

About a minute later Spider Man caught up with Po who was just getting off the last of the step of the stairs. Spider Man said "Going down is a lot easier that going up isn't Po?"

Po chuckled and said "It is."

Spider Man asked "I thought I might give you a jump start."

"You know Spider Man; I think sometimes you like to scare people just for the fun of it." Po said with an amused chuckle.

Spider Man smirked underneath his mask and said with a mischievous tone "You may be right at times I do like to scare people. In my world a lot of people are afraid of spiders. When you put spider in front of man people are either grossed out, frighten or curious, or they were before I became famous… well infamous."

Po said "So Spider Man do you mind if I call you Spidey or Web Head?"

Spider Man said with an unseen roll of his eyes "Please do. Just don't call me Bug Boy or Spider."

Po said "Okay…. Spidey so do you like it here?"

Spider Man paused and thought for a few seconds then said "Yes I do. I like it here because it is much more peaceful than in my world. I like it here because there seems to be more color in the world. Though I do wish I had someone from my world here with me."

Po smirked and said "Let me guess White Tiger or Gwen?"

Spider Man hesitated for a brief second before saying "White Tiger. I do miss White Tiger. I think she would like it here too." Spider Man gave a wishful sigh.

Po said "Whoa Spidey we are here."

Spider Man looked up and saw the sign, he gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Po said "I'm sorry that I brought them up."

Spidey shook his head and said "No it's fine."

Po knew Spidey did not mean it, but he also knew better than to press on any further.

A few minutes later Spider Man was well hidden in the corner of the noodle shop. His black cloak and black pants made it hard for anyone to see him in the shadows. He had his hood up to help hide his face. Po had to help  
Mr. Ping with the lunch rush for a few minutes. Spider Man really was not hungry anymore. Sometime later Po was freed up and began eating before he noticed Spider Man hardly ate a thing. Po asked Spider Man "You feeling ok?"

Spider Man said "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

Po knew there was more to tell than just that, but he thought it would be wiser not to dig too deep.

Moments later Po ate both of their meals and paid for it, which was strange because Spider Man always insisted to pay his fair share. Spider Man's spider sense went off and Spider Man caught a fortune cookie. Spider Man rolled his eyes and threw it away not wanting to hear what it might say. Spider Man pulled back his hood revealing his red and black web designed mask.

Po asked Spider Man "Want me to walk up with you?"

Spider Man said "No thank you Po. I think I need a little time to myself right now. Thanks for the offer though."

Po said warm heartedly "Anything for a friend."

Spider Man gave Po a nod before turning away.

Spider Man walked away from the noodle shop and away from Po. Spider Man gave a sigh and shook his head before muttering to himself "Family is not blood it is bond. I just wish that people would learn that truth. But I also know it is hard to leave behind something or someone who one has known for all of one's life." Spider Man gave a sigh and said "I love you Tiger, I wish I could see you in person someday…"

Spider Man came to the first of the thousands steps to the Jade Palace. He looked up the many stairs with a sigh and said "This is my life the moment you take a step it gets steeper and harder. For every step in the right direction it feels like to swift punches to my midsection. One step forward is two steps back." Our spider theme hero climbed up the rest of the stairs in silence. About thirty minutes later Spider Man was on top of the stairs as he looked down at the Valley of Peace. Spider Man gave a sigh and said "I guess I am a little home sick."

"Maybe I can help you with that." A feminine voice purred in his ear.

Spider Man jumped in surprise and he jumped down the steep stairs. When he looked up he saw Tigress with a amused smirk. Spider Man said dryly "Hardy Har Har, very funny Tigress."

Tigress said "Care to talk?"

Spider Man gave a cold growl and said "I would like to be alone Master Tigress!"

Tigress could feel pain in the tone of his voice masked as anger. She used that mask herself. Tigress said to Spider Man "Please take off the mask so I can talk to the boy behind it."

Spider Man said "The saying goes 'the man behind the mask' not boy!"

Tigress began to walk down and said in a hushed voice "Unless you can show me how much of a man you are you are still a boy."

Spider Man gave a cold sharp answer " **BACK OFF!"**

Tigress froze mid step.

Spider Man saw the surprise and hurt in her eyes. Spider Man took off his mask and looked at her in her eyes. Peter said in a soft, weak, tired voice "Tigress please I need to be alone. I will call you if I need anything ok Tigress"

Tigress said "I understand Peter." Tigress paused then gave a low growl and asked "Why are you up Peter? You are to be **RESTING**!"

Peter flinched from the suddenly hot headed feline and said "I am healed, though this is too fast for healing for even me." Peter climbed back up the stair and took off his cloak once he was in the courtyard.

Tigress saw indeed the wounds were healed, though all of the scars were still there. She traced a few scars on his chest.

Peter took a step back and quickly put on the cloak and said "As you can see I am healed. I would like to be alone Master Tigress. I will retire to my quarters." Peter gave a stiff bow before walking quickly away.

 **0**

 **Well here is the first chapter by me (Death Fury) I know it was confusing with the OC. I was only going to use Ally to give Peter a few wishes and to send him back with a gift or two. But the story has a mind of its own as all of you authors already know.**

 **I hope this is the only chapter where "Ally" is ever in. I hate writing OCs especially powerful ones.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see happen in future chapter.**

 **I am unexpected in my writings.**

 **PS do not get use to these long chapters**


	18. Kiss and Make Up

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Ok glad you chose to give me a chance with this story.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well. Glad you think so!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I did not see the twist coming either buddy!**

 **Thank you "Sneezy Soul" for your review as well; That would be funny wishing for toilet paper... But I think he will forget about them till a much later ... maybe my OC might make another appearance or two...**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; More heroes and villains from his world? Good idea! But I think not. Well at this time who knows what may happen before the end!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Ok I see Po and Tigress is a little overdone. Ok change of plans! How bout Tigress / Peter / Ava? Will that work?**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

Peter weakly walked back towards his room. He did not need to see Tigress to know how she felt. He feel how she felt. He could hear her heartbeat. He could sense her distress. Peter stopped and turned around and said "Tigress l am sorry. I truly am."

Tigress saw his change and she could hear regret and guilt in his voice when he apologized. She saw just hoe weak he was. She saw just how worn out he was. His eyes spoke more than any words ever could. Tigress said o Peter "You're forgiven." She said softly. When Peter got closer she slugged him in the shoulder and said "But don't think you can get away with it next time."

Peter smiled and said "Deal!" as he rubbed the sore spot.

Tigress and Peter walked together side by side towards training hall. Tigress saw Peter limping a bit so she 'helped' him. Much to Peter's protest and embarrassment she half carried him towards their rooms. Peter gave up protesting realizing that he may as well try talking Ava out of training for a week, there was practically no chance of it. So Peter chose to enjoy the warmth of a friend…. Yes Tigress was his friend.

Peter thought ' _In the evening light her eyes looks like fiery amber… She's beautiful…."_

Peter shook his head and thought _"No I mean yes she is beautiful, but I should wait for Ava!"_

Pete thought _'I may never get home so why not?'_

Peter sighed inwardly knowing no matter what choice he made there would be fallout. If he fell for Tigress he may never want to go back home. If he waits for Ava he may die of old age or find out that Ava found other. He hated his luck! No matter was he does he loses!

Tigress sensed something wrong when Peter became too quiet and when she felt his pulse skyrocket. Tigress whispered "You ok Peter?"

Peter did not hear her, because he was too lost in his thoughts.

Tigress gave a low growl. That did the trick!

Peter shook his head and looked around nervously to see Tigress with a mischievous grin. Peter said tiredly "Sorry Tigress I got lost in my thoughts." He gave a small sigh.

Tigress said "It's been a long day for us both."

"Yeah it has." Peter chuckled and said "Thanks."

Tigress arched an eyebrow.

Peter said "For forgiving quickly, for accepting me, for finding me, for treating e with kindness that I don't deserve, for-"

Tigress pushed a finger to his lips shushing him. Tigress said in a whisper "Peter from what I've seen you are more worthy and most to have respect. I don't **ever** want to hear you say you're not worthy of kindness. I saw you help with the bandits the other night. You dove in head first thinking of others before yourself. You are a hero whether you realize it or not."

Peter looked down and said "I made more mistakes and I lost nearly everything. I am now here, I lost everything, I lost all of my friends, all of my family, everything that I ever knew I lost. I am now in a strange new world with new 'people'. I am one of a kind. I am an outliner an outcast. I am an outsider an alien."

Tigress gave a growl and said "You think you are the only one who feels lonely?! I have never seen another tiger besides my reflection! People when I was younger feared me. I had no friends when I was younger. I was too strong and broke everything touched! I had claws and fangs! No one wanted me! Guess what they did?! They locked me up in a cold dark room! Just because I was not like the other kids!" She paused to take a breath tears were streaming down her cheeks."Years later I was adopted by Shifu, I knew Tia Lung for a few month before he won't on his rampage. After Tia Lung Shifu never loved me. I try to prove my worth, I try to earn his respect but I never earn it!"

Peter said "Tigress, Shifu loves you, he is just afraid to show it. He feels the reason why Tia Lung went wrong is because he showed him softness and kindness. He loves you more than Tia Lung. He is very proud of you." Peter wrapped his arms around Tigress's waist and whispered "I care for you deeply…"

Tigress leaned in and closed her eyes and whispered "How much…"

They leaned in a kissed, it quickly became heated. Tigress nipped on Peter's lip. Peter groaned into her maw. Peter's spider sense went off. He broke the kiss just has Shifu turned around the corner.

Shifu saw Peter and in a deep embrace. Shifu growled and yelled "Into your room spider!"

Tigress growled at Shifu. Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Tigress Shifu sees you as his daughter. I am a stranger. Believe me Shifu is not the worst overprotective father I've met."

Tigress stopped growling so loudly, but she was still mad.

Peter said "Good night Tigress." He gave Shifu the bird before going into his room.

Shifu growled and said "Tigress come with me…"

Peter snuck out of his window and crawled along the outside wall listening to their conversation.

Peter thought he heard something crash.

He tried using his spider sense to peek in, but it was as if he was in a blind spot. He snarled and broke through the wooden wall. Shifu and Tigress were 'sparring'. But he could feel the hostility between the two combatants.

Peter went to web Shifu but he was out of web fluid on all four of his web shooters, he growled and muttered "Wish I had some organic webbing right now!" Before he used his super human speed to intercept Shifu, Peter was feeling an animalistic fury. He felt like he needed to protect, his instincts was telling him to kill, kill, kill. Peter grabbed Shifu by the throat and growled in his face.

Shifu stared back at Peter. Shifu saw Peter was beyond mad and angry. Peter was P – I – S – S – E –D **pissed**!

Peter eyes' were burning bluer than a blue gas flame. His eyes were cold and hard like a Sapphire. Shifu could feel Peter's cold hard vise like grip on his throat as his vision began to blur. Peter dropped him before he black out. Peter looked down at Shifu and snarled before leaving.

Shifu slowly began to wake up he was dazed but was able stand up before a minute or two. He felt cold. Shifu could not help but to shiver.

Tigress glared at her adoptive father. With anger in her eyes that burned Shifu to his core. Before Tigress left him alone.

The rest of the five were elsewhere.

0

0

 **0**

 **How was this chapter? I know I made a few more sudden changes.**

 **What do you think should pairing should be?**

 **/ Peter**

 **2\. Tigress / Peter / Ava**

 **3\. Po / Ava**

 **/ Tigress / Peter / Ava**

 **5\. nothing**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or PM me. If you have any ideas for the future I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury out.**

 **(PS not a fan of four myself..."**


	19. Night of Transformation and the Morning

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; I am glad you though the last one was much better! Yeah Spidey needs to relax a bit, but we all know he either can't or won't! Well Ava/Po is an idea, but as of right now I am unsure of too much. The story will flow and write itself if you let it.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your kind review as well.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; It is too compacted for me too! And I am the one that is writing it! I hope you stick around till the end.**

 **Thank you "SummerSpyder" for your review as well; I like that idea Ava / Peter/ Tigress**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Ok I see Po and Tigress is a little overdone.**

 **Thank you "cabrera1234" for your review as well;** **I like that idea Ava / Peter/ Tigress and you are not the only one.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

Peter went to his room in the Jade Palace. Peter thought to himself _"Did I over react? I mean they probably spar all the time! I hope I did not hurt Shifu….. too much."_

Peter heard a familiar voice in the back of his head say _"He deserved it! You warned him time and again to leave you alone, but he refused then he was going to hit your mate."_

Peter almost yelled "MY MATE?!"

The voice in his head chuckled and said " _Of course. Why else do you think you are attracted to her?"_

Peter growled audibly but thought back _"I am protective of **ALL** my friends! Especially the female variety. Besides she reminds me so much of Ava, so how can I not?"_

 _"You humans are foolish to try to stop instincts that are in your nature! Especially YOU!" The voice said darkly._

Peter rolled his eyes and muttered "Go away and leave me at peace!"

 _"Very well…"_ The voice said, you could almost hear the smirk in the voice.

Peter thought back and asked " _Who are you?"_

 _"I am one who is suppressed and oppressed. I am one who wishes to be free and liberated. I am the Spider…"_ The voice let the last word was drawn out before quieting down.

Peter sighed and groaned and mumbled "Great I am hearing voices in my head who can talk back! I must be going insane!" He shut his eyes and rolled over turning his back towards the door before muttering "I hate you stupid Parker Charm!" Peter let sleep catch him and bring him into a deep restful night sleep.

 **(Time Skip: The Next Morning)**

The next morning it was Mantis' turn to wake up Spider Man. Mantis hated the job because Spider Man would sometimes sleep in a web or a web hammock. That and because Spider Man could be ornery, though he was only that way with him and Monkey. Po and Tigress seemed to either not wake him up or they seemed to wake Peter on the right side of the bed.

Mantis thought out loud "Maybe it is because Monkey and I prank him. That would explain a few things…"

Mantis opened up Spider Man's room door and he gave a high pitched squeal then fainted.

Seconds later the rest of the group was in the door way awaiting a fight, but instead of villains, instead of something to be fought was something that gave everyone (most everyone) a chill that run up and down their spines.

There in the room was a broken cocoon made up of webbing.

That was not what scared them, that creeped them out, but what did was the twelve inch spider in the room! The spider had two inch fangs black with a single drop of yellowish, greenish, almost clear venom on the left fang. The color was mostly black with a mark on its abdomen that was red and blue it could not be mistaken for anything but Spider Man's symbol. It was covered in hair yet it was so smooth that it was almost like polished glass, shiny similar to a black widow's shine. The spider had eight feet with a single claw at the end of each limb. The spider was partly under the bed with its eyes shut.

Tigress whispered "Peter?"

The spider's eyes snapped open. The eyes were blue and had a fire behind them. The spider eyed the intruders wearily.

Po asked "Is that you Pete? I think I like the other look better."

The spider as if for the first time spoke "Peter?"

"Yes Peter do you know who you are?" They all asked at once.

"I remember now." The spider said.

"What did you do with Peter?" Tigress growled.

"I am Peter, though I think I agree with Po, I like my human form!" Peter the now turned Spider exclaimed.

Shifu smirked and said "I guess we can call you **_spider_** now can't we?"

Peter said "Very well. While in this body I will be called Spider."

Po asked "Can we still call you Spidey?"

"Yes" Spider said. But before Po could ask anymore "Just don't call me Peter, Pete, Petey, Spider Man or anything like that, call me Spider, Spidey, Webs, Web Head, Wall Crawler, etc…"

The Dragon Warrior nodded his head but remained silent.

Spider asked "Do you have a mirror or something I could look into and see my refection?"

Oogway nodded and he revealed a polished brass that could have been used for a mirror. Peter… I mean **Spider** looked into it and saw himself for the first time. At first he almost scared himself. But then he looked closer. He saw he had a similar form that was a cross between a Huntsman Spider and a Tarantula. He had the hairy, bulky body of a tarantula but the long legs of a huntsman spider. Spider noticed when he first saw himself all of the hairs stood on end making him look bigger, when the hair stood up he was mostly red and blue, the color of his Spider Man suit. Once he calmed down the hairs once again laid nearly flat against his body, making him mostly black with his symbol being the only true color.

Spider said "I think I need to see what this body can do…" The Spider had a smile on his face as he said that.

0

0

 **0**

 **How was this chapter? I know I made a few more sudden changes.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me to let me know what you think!**

 **Oh and by the way how many eyes should Peter I mean Spider should have? 2, 6, 8? Well let me know!**


	20. How to Train Your Spider

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Yes I will slow down the story now, this arc may be a few chapters (several chapter) long. I agree two eyes**

 **Thank you "SummerSpyder" for your review as well; Two eyes agreed**

 **Thank you " Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; **

**The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

The Spider looked at everyone present in his room with his two cold blue eyes. Spider could feel their breath from across the room. Spider could see everything in the room, there were colors that did not have a name. Spider knew right away that his eyesight had changed. He thought to himself _"OK I am a spider now, so everything a spider ha or does I can do. I am no longer a man or human. I better get use to that fact."_ Spider also noticed that he could "smell" sort of. He could sense chemicals in the air and pheromones, but as far as "smelling" goes he has not had time to figure it out yet. However hearing and feeling vibrations has greatly increased! He could feel their beating heart through the floor. He could hear the heartbeats going _thump. ... Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump... all of them had a different heart beat, all of them were unique._

 _Mantis hid a smirk well and asked "Hey Spidey, come here!"_

 _Spider went to go, but tripped over his many sets of legs, he tried to get up only succeeded to get tangled up in his long huntsman legs._

 _Mantis began to laugh he bent over laughing, he laughed so hard he began to cry. This earned a glare from both Po and Tigress. Stopping the loud laughter but he could not stop smirking and smiling. Mantis said shaking his abdomen "Come and get me!"_

 _Peter let his natural instincts take over and Spider pounced! Spider pinned Mantis under his massive bulk (by comparison), he poised his fangs to strike._

 _Mantis tried to get out, but Spider was literally sticking around, by sticking to the ground, by three methods, one his natural ability to climb of surfaces such as vertical glass came from the huntsman spider. The second came from the tarantula. He used his retractable claws to dig into the wooden floor. The third he used was using the tarantula's ability to use webbing out of his feet. The once warm blue eyes of Peter were replaced with the icy blue eyes of a predator._

Everyone held their breath whether conscience or unconsciously. Spider was just about to strike but pulled back at the last second. He slowly get off Mantis and stared at him with eyes that were confused and shocked. Spider said nervously trying to get rid of the tension "Uh… Got you?..."

Everyone let out their breathe in unison in relief.

Spider said "I think I was over thinking…"

Mantis said "Told you I could help you walk."

Spider growled in annoyance.

Po said "Actually Mantis you said nothing before telling him to get you."

Mantis deflated slightly but said "I got him to walk!"

Spider said "Pounced."

Mantis asked "What?"

Spider said "You got me to pounce, not walk or run. I jumped."

Mantis could not speak, but Po could "Can you try walking?"

Spider shrugged a few legs in response. "I can try." Spider replied as he attempted to take a step. But it got tangled up and fell on his fangs.

Tigress said with a growl "Mantis since you have six legs I suggest that you help him." There was a hidden threat in the request, no it was more of a command.

Mantis paled into a pale green afraid of both options. If he refused Tigress would try to 'convince' him. He was terrified of the spider, not to mention the fact that Spider nearly ate him for breakfast! Mantis hated both options.

Spider said "I can manage on my own."

Everyone stared at him.

Spider said "I was alone when I first got my powers I can do this alone."

Po rolled his eyes and said "Peter you are not alone here. You have friends who are willing and able to help. You do not have to be alone any more…"

Spider looked at Po with eyes that looked deep into Po's eyes as if reading his mind and soul. Spider sighed and said "I understand, but I feel this is something I must do alone."

Tigress shook her head and said "Po is right Peter. We **WANT** to help you, and we **WILL** help you whether you want it or not!"

Spider sighed and said "Why are most of my conversations very one sided?"

Po and Tigress both smirked. Oogway smiled warmly and kindly. Monkey gave Spider two thumbs up. Viper smiled and gave a enthusiastic nod. Crane gave a nod from beneath his straw hat. Mantis nervously grinned.

Spider said with an amused chuckle "How to train your Spider…"

Oogway said "Lesson one, learning to walk."

Spider gave an annoyed grunt. He stood up. Mantis said "Try moving your legs in sync to begin with."

Spider attempted that method, he was able to walk across the floor, though he was leaning to the left and he could not walk in a straight line. He was wobbly and unbalance which was very uncharacteristic of both Spider Man and a spider. Spider fell on Tigress feet. Spider muttered sarcastically "This isn't awkward at all…" He tried to get up, but he end up on his back with his legs in the air. Spider said "Can we have breakfast now?"

Po chuckled and said "What do you want for breakfast? Mantis?"

Spider smirked and said "He has been bugging me lately…" As he shut a look at Mantis he jumped out of the room. Spider smirked and gave chase. Spider was actually quicker than Spider Man by proportion, but Peter being over six times his size they were the same speed! Spider caught Mantis and turned him into a mummy without draining his blood. Spider used his spinnerets that were common to **ALL** spiders, he used the ones located on his back side. Spider said "Got ya!" Spider was actually sort of proud of himself for being able to get the fastest member of the five. Spider mused to himself as he said "I over think things too much."

The rest of the five and the Dragon Warrior, Shifu and Grandmaster Oogway all came out to see Mantis all webbed up with a triumphed Spider standing over his prize. Spider said as he felt them coming "I figured out how to run."

Po's stomach growled letting everyone know it was well past breakfast time.

Spider said "I agree with Po, I am hungry!"

Oogway said "I think today we all should take off."

Shifu disagreed and said "But Master-"

Oogway raised a paw and that silenced Shifu.

Po was way ahead of everyone and was in the kitchen already making the brunch, it was too late for breakfast and too early to have lunch. When they all got there breakfast was dished out. Spider tried at first to use a spoon, he could but he ended up drinking from the bowl using his fangs.

Everyone was looking but did not say a word. Peter knew it was not polite to do that, but being a spider made it difficult not to do that. Well at least he was not slurping like Po was.

Mantis asked "So uh… Spider, umm do you still eat, or will you only drink?"

Spider made a hissing sound that sounded like a threat.

Mantis said "Shutting up!"

Po chuckled as Mantis nearly fainted when Spider flashed his long fangs with a drop of venom dripping down.

Spider shut his eyes and he could feel everyone in the room, he could feel the fire crackle in the oven he could hear the wind banging the outer gate. He could picturize everything within a hundred yards.

"Spider?"

Spider opened his eyes and asked "Yesss?"

Po said "You were spacing off."

Spider said "Can we try something? I think I either increased or gained some senses."

Po asked "What do you have in mind?"

Spider said "Either blind fold me, or try a sneak attack."

Monkey smirked as he got up and picked up a bowl dumpling he got back to his seat as he ate all but one. He snuck behind Spider then threw the dumpling while Po was during his thing, distracting and irritating!

Spider's spider sense went off and he jumped to the ceiling and stuck up there. He looked down and noticed he saw things from a different angle, some of the color seemed to fade slightly while others seem to become bolder.

Po stuttered "Y- y - You – you- you have m – m – more e – e – eyes!"

Spider looked into the soup kettle and he only had two eyes. Spider said "I see only two."

Tigress said "For a second you had like six or eight eyes. Or it looked like it. You **DID** see it coming so that leads us to believe you can see in every direction or at least sense danger from any angle."

Spider said sighed knowing he had to reveal a little more about himself "When I was human I had a sixth sense I called it a 'spider sense' it was a precognition to alert me of any plausible immediate threat in the area. Or if someone I cared deeply were in danger."

Shifu asked accusingly "Is there anymore secrets you wish to tell us?!"

Tigress gave a low growl.

Spider said "I knew another Spider Man who could change color to blend in with his surroundings. I also knew a Spider Pig (well it was a Spider Ham, but who cares?) There are rogue clones of myself that look exactly like me and smell like me and have my memories. My maximum weight I can lift is about five tons." He lied on the last part when he was still human his maximum weight was between twenty and twenty five tens! Truth is now he does not know his true strength, at least not yet!

Po asked excitedly "So what new thing can you do?!

Spider sighed and said "I do not know," Spider smirked and said "Maybe I can sing…"

Mantis said " **NO NO NO NO NOOO!** "

Crane said "Why not Mantis? He is not that bad at singing, or he wasn't while he was in his other form..."

Spider turned red, his whole body looked like a strawberry in color. Spider muttered "I do **NOT** sing! I was just joking!"

Crane shrugged his wings and said "You do too sing, I heard you several times!"

Spider turned to an angry red and growled "I do **NOT** sing!"

Oogway sighed and shook his head before saying "Spider you know Po talks in his sleep. Perhaps you sing in your sleep."

Spider just gave a huff before asking "What was I saying?"

Crane said "A lot of different things at different times, and you only did it on occasions."

Spider sighed shaking his head.

Viper slithered up and placed her tail gently on the spider's back and said "You might want to calm down brother."

Spider sighed in defeat.

Po grinned and said "I think you can change your color too now! This is going to be awesome!"

Spider would have face palmed if he had hands. This was going to be a long learning period!

0

0

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter, I hope you liked it.**

 **What new ability or power would you like to see Spider have? Anything that a spider does? Do you want something unique to Spider or just simply a normal spiders' ability?**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you liked about this chapter or if you have any ideas for the future, or you can PM me.**

 **Death Fury out!**


	21. How to Train Your Spider part 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; I can't wait for Peter to become his normal self either, but he has to adapt and evolve first.**

 **Thank you "SummerSpyder" for your review as well; Pheromones? Check I was actually planning on that. Hunter's instinct? I will do a bit more research on that.**

 **Thank you " Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; Glad you like the last chapter the wait it over for the next!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes humans once existed there, and yes he turned into a spider. Spider Man needs to evolve now or die in the future.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

This was going to be a long training period for Spidey!

Spider, the Furious Five, Oogway and the Dragon Warrior were all standing in the training room. Spider was watching the obstacle course through a new set of eyes and from a different perspective. Spider Man always loved being in the high places though being underground had it perks as well, but Spider seems to be the type that stays closer to the ground, or at least at first.

Po finally breaks the silence and asked "Okay what are we doing now?"

Spider smirked and said "I was beginning to think the same thing."

Crane and Viper moved off just slightly away from the group and began whispering to each other, Spider tried not to listen in. Spider asked Po "Hey Po have you moved up from level Zero yet?"

Everyone in the room froze, and then everyone minus Shifu and Tigress laughed hard! Po's white fur turned pink, causing even more laughter. Once everyone calmed down Po asked "Where did you hear that?"

Spider chuckled and said "I sensed most of everything."

Shifu said "Prove it."

Spider smirked and mimicked Po's pained voice "My tenders…"

Po said "I believe you now!"

Spider shuddered and said "I could almost feel you pain."

Tigress asked wither orange fur hiding her blush "How much do you sense and how often?"

Spider said "Everything all the time. Tigress around three and four o'clock you go training at the ironwood trees. You toss and turn in your sleep. Po talks in his sleeps and sometimes sleep walks, if he sleeps. Crane likes to draw before sleeping. Viper likes to sleep on the far end of her room away from the window, I never blamed you and being a spider I can certainly see why. Mantis you're messed up! Monkey you like to think of pranks to do. Oogway usually meditates, I am sure he sleeps but I have not detected him sleeping yet. Shifu likes to look at a family painting before sleeping, also he likes to play his flute. As a man I liked making a hammock or a web made up of webbing, or I liked sleeping almost touching the stove. I have not had time to figure out a sleeping pattern for myself yet. "Spider said he realized he might have said a little too much he quickly added "You do realize I have been up here for how long three months now maybe four maybe? I do not sleep too well so when I was a human I would on occasion sneak out to the village below and do some patrolling, you guys should know that at night is when a lot of crime happens. You barely ever leave the Jade Palace. You don't know who you're protecting. People look up to you guys, all of you."

Po perked up slightly.

Spider said "Yes especially you Po. You were a commoner and to become one of the most influenceal person in China and a powerful warrior you are truth that dreams can come true."

Po became self conscious and began think _"Really?..."_

Spider said warmly as if reading his thoughts "Really Po. Everyone looks up to you."

Mantis asked "So what about you?"

Spider asked "What about me?"

Mantis replied and said "Did people look up to you in your world?"

Spider hissed and said "No… People slandered me, they made up lies about and I was caught in a web of lies and I was strangled and suffocated in it. I did my best to protect people, but people refused to accept that I was helping. I was shot hit and hit by the authorities for the first few years." Spider took a breath calming himself down before speaking in a more even tone though he now sounded old and tired "I was recruited by a secrete part of the government a few years later. The cops stopped shooting at me, but people still slandered me. Sure people looked up to me, they made merchandise of Spider Man, but I never saw a penny. My Aunt and I were dead broke most of the time. I ended up getting a job, but man cheated me but I needed the job. Looking back I could have gotten paid at double and give myself a more positive outlook. What done is done. I made several friends, but a few close friends who were friends to both sides of me, Spider Man and Peter Parker. I fell in love but things did not work out at first. I loved her I chased her, she was the dominate one…We cared deeply for each other, but…" Spider sighed and said his voice edging towards the edge of sadness and despair before he continued "But now I am here, I am sure she moved on by now,,," All of Spider's joint cracked as though he was cracking his knuckles.

Tigress would have leaned in and gave Peter a hug, but things were a lot different with Peter being a spider, he even called himself Spider! Tigress gently bent down and rubbed the spider's head in comfort. Shortly after she and everyone else in the room heard a low rumble.

They looked around for a second before they realized something. The rumble came from **WITHIN** Spider! Spider was purring! Tigress smirked as she rubbed with a little more vigor, the purr got louder and louder. Monkey and Mantis were the first ones to break down laughing. Then Crane, Oogway and even Shifu chuckled. Tigress was the only one who could relate being a feline she had to be careful **NOT** to purr or enjoy things too much lest she purr.

Spider heard people laughing but he felt too good. Then he felt himself vibrating. He was confused then realized he **WAS PURRING!** Spider struggled away from Tigress and the purring quieted down, but a low rumble remained. Spider turned an embarrass red. He wished he could disappear. He jumped o the wall and scurried up and hid in the rafters above.

Tigress began feeling guilty taking advantage of Spider, she would have sent anyone who would have tried to do that to her, yet she did this to a close friend, why? Tigress could not find the answer within. She called up into the rafter "Spider can you come down please?""

She waited for about a minute "Peter can you please come down here for me? I am sorry."

Everyone was shocked no one has ever, **EVER** seen Tigress apologize! Yet here she was apologizing to a spider.

Spider lowered himself down on a thread of spider silk. Spider said coolly but not yet cold "Yes Master Tigress…"

Tigress usually demanded people call her that, but he did not like it coming from Peter, Spider Man or who over he is. She chose to ignore it this time and said "Peter I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and embarrassed you."

Spider sighed and said "It's okay people have done worse to me purposely just to spite me. Please don't make it a habit." He wished he could not be so forgiving, but he could not stay mad at Tigress like he couldn't with Ava and Gwen.

Mantis made a gagging noise, Spider spit out two thin lines of webs from his fangs. The webbing wrapped up Mantis and shut him up. Spider smirked and said "Looks like I can still shoot webbing…"

Mantis was able to get is mouth free with a little help from Crane and Monkey. Mantis said "Looks like you can shoot webs out of both ends now."

Spider growled and he pounced thirty feet and landed on top of Mantis fangs poised to strike.

Mantis squeaked out an apology **"I'M SORRY JST DON"T EAT ME!"**

Spider hissed one last time before getting off. He whispered so that only Mantis could hear "The next time you annoy me I am going to have bug soup and the Furious Five is going to need a fifth member of the Furious Five. Got it?!"

Mantis paled and nodded his head as fast has his head could go.

Po, Monkey, Mantis, Shifu, Crane all seemed a bit nervous while Viper and Tigress had a glean in their eyes that made Spider want to crawl under a rock, maybe that was just instincts, but regardless Spider felt the need to get out of there!

Spider dashed out of the room in a blur of white.

A few moments later the boys were back to normal and the needy, lustful look escaped the women's eyes, all they knew was that they all felt the same thing. The boys felt nervous and dread, the girls felt as if there were in heat.

Spider was long gone and was hiding.

Tigress shrugged off the out of characterness and blamed it on the way Peter made her open up.

They went looking for Spider.

Spider saw them coming but did not dare to move. He stood still and held his breath hoping for the best. He was literally under the table. He was sticking upside down on the underside of the table. He dared to open his eyes and he and Po made eye contact, but to his surprise Po acted as though he did not see him. Spider carefully crawled along the underside of the table and climbed to the top where he could see everything. He was out in the open, when the group left. But Tigress came back into the kitchen. She eyed the room looking at everything in the room with a critical eye. Tigress gave a low growl knowing someone or something was in the room, but could not see, hear or smell them. Tigress left. Spider jumped to the far side of the wall and made a light thump. Tigress came back. She said "Found him!"

Spider gulped nervously and said "Uh I was here the whole time…"

0

0

 **0**

 **Well here was another chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I know there chapters are shorter than normal. I am having a hard time writing Spider Man as a spider. I am try to keep some parts of him as human as possible, but I have to stop making him human in other ways. Like eating is a easy example Spider vs Man spider drinks through fangs, man eats with spoon or dinks it like a cup. Man chews and eats solids. Spiders, not so much… Before witling " _Unexpected_ " I did a lot of research on spiders and their abilities. I have had to touch up on it since beginning this arch to list a few spiders abilities used in this chapter; came from the Wolf Spider.  
2\. Spitting webs came from the Spitting Spider.  
3\. Jumping the jumping came from the Jumping Spider, some species can jump up to forty times their body length meaning Spider could have gone forty feet.  
3\. Camouflage came from the Crab Spider**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and if there are anyways I can improve. You can also PM me (please use my " _Death Fury_ " account) and let me know your ideas and opinions, I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	22. How to Train Your Spider part 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you " Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; Thank you for the compliment, I may take you up on the offer of reading some of your stories.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes he is a spider, a very large one but a spider nonetheless. Yes people do look up to him, but he was not in the greatests of moods and that affects one's perspective.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

Peter was Spider Man and he had turned into a spider. He renamed himself Spider, but the people of the Jade Palace dubbed him "Master" Spider. He **hated** that name! Peter usually refused to call people by titles, with the exception here and there like calling Steve Rogers "Captain" America, or calling Tigress "Master" Tigress. Peter did this because he respected Steve and he was an idol to Uncle Ben, and was a role model to Spider Man. He called Tigress "Master Tigress" for a couple of reasons. Reason one being at first she reminded her of Ava that he wanted to show the upmost respect. Another reason being that he knew Tigress would not hurt him, well hurt him too bad, the reason why he still calls her "Master" Tigress now is because it was fun to push her buttons when she asks him not to, that and it is a nervous habit to try to flatter someone.

Peter had been a spider for about forty days now. He learned a lot about himself during that duration. He learned that using venom is not a very good idea, it takes time and energy to make and it gave him weird cravings to replenish it. He had different types of venoms and they required different proteins, amino acids, and enzymes to make the different types of venoms. He also learned that he was immune to his own venom, he found out when he fell from the ceiling when Tigress shook the building, he landed on his 'face' and the fangs pieced his underside. He also found out that using organic webbing was cool, it required energy to replenish, but not nearly as much as using venom! Though when he was done with the webs he ate the webbing, he could not help it! Both he and Monkey learned that the 'hair' on Spider's body was not soft, when Spider was sleeping Monkey went to poke Spider, but when he touched Spider's abdomen he felt a stinging sensation and Spider woke up. Monkey had hundreds of tiny barbed hairs that were very painful in his finger. Spider had a bald spot in the shape of Monkey's finger for about three and a half maybe four hours. He learned that his spider sense was hyperactive while in spider form. He could sense everything in the palace and the courtyard. He could feel Po's steps walking up the stairs, but then again so could Mantis and Viper, Po's a **BIG** guy.

Spider learned that he can actually 'walk' on top of the water similar to a water skipper. He got that courtesy to the " _Fishing Spider_ " he found out when he gently eased himself into the water, he found he could stand on the water and with playing around with it he could figured out how to move on top of the water. One time while practicing water 'dancing' has he called it, he was a very good dancing and stepping light footed so when walking on the water required light feet steps and careful weight displacement it reminded him of dancing. One time Po literally fell through the bath house's roof. He fell into the large stone bath. The bath was a fifteen feet square, it ranged from an inch deep all the way to eight feet deep. It was a natural spring dammed up to create a pool, they built a building around it for privacy and for warmth in the winter. Po would have landed on Spider if it was not for his spider sense, but due to lack of frication he was sucked under by Po's submersion. Once under he realized he had a silvery net of air bubbles that surrounded his body, he realized he could stay under the water with the air bubbles for an hour without much trouble. Spider could not truly find his limit because he did not have enough privacy. He was granted that unique ability due to the " _Water Spider_ " also known as the " _Diving Bell Spider_ ".

Spider realized he had a much more advanced healing factor now. Once when he and Po were cooking diner together or were attempting to, he was still and still id learning how to be a spider. But he was adapting and adjusting greatly. Mantis threw something at Po while he was cutting some vegetables, and Spider was too lost in thought to realize he was in potential danger until it was too late. Spider got his body out of the way of the butcher knife, but the legs on his right side did not bare the same fortune, they were cut off. He learned that he had a purple, maybe a purplish green colored blood. Which sort of made sense, because a spider's blood is blue or a blue green. Mammals and other vertebrate have red blood. Luckily for them all Tigresses went on a solo mission and Oogway went on a trip to visit other kung fu masters. And Shifu still hated, despised or disliked Spider. Spider managed to get to his room and spun himself a cocoon and woke up the next day he grew his limbs back and now he had all limbs again. Spider on a separate occasion some dumped boiling oil all over him, he darted away the smell of burnt and singed hair filled the air. Spider's body was greatly disformed and marred. The next day Spider found himself in a new body, well a new exoskeleton, he shedded his skin, but he does not remember when. He was now looking into the hollow eye sockets of the shell. Feeling creeped out he gave a shudder and walked away. We he got to the others some were happier than others. He healed from some bruises over night.

Spider could sense something big coming in the near future…

0

0

 **0**

 **Here is another chapter, I know I changed up the style big time, but I found it hard to write a spider. So I chose to speed up the plot and give a brief summary.**

 **The last time I did an arc I got lost in it, so I made sure not to get stuck in this one. The next chapter should be posted in a few hours after this one, if not I will posted this story tomorrow.**

 **Heads up a "familiar face" will be coming soon…**

 **Please no flames, but if you could leave a review and or PM me.**

 **The next story I will be updating with be "New Warriors" in a few hours.**

 **Death Fury out.**


	23. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **I am so sorry guys I was working on this chapter and I accidently deleted the whole thing while pasting this little bit in. You are missing about half to two thirds of the whole chapter. Sorry...**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

Spider left the forge and followed his spider sense, it was pulling him towards an unknown location, but he was drawn to it. He knew it may not be a good idea to go alone, but he went anyways. Spider could feel energy in the air around him and about him. Like a zipper a rip in the air appeared and a black and white object fell out of it and just as quickly as the hole opened it shut, but not before shooting an arc of what seemed to be a blast of energy similar to plasma, but his spider sense did not go off. It hit Spider in the head. Spider quickly shot out webs and made a giant web. The figure fell and landed inside the web. The villagers began to gather around Spider and the figure in the web.

Spider was shocked beyond words. There caught in his web was….. a white tiger, but not a white tiger, but **thee** White Tiger, Ava Alaya. But Spider saw right away that she had a tail, and that she was not properly dressed, all she had on was a green, jade, necklace in the shape of a tiger. The White Tiger had brown eyes. Spider knew Ava would not take kindly waking up in **his** in a new world surround by talking animals. He took a small bite into Ava's forearm knocking her out. Spider muttered and said "She's going to kill me when she wakes up!"

Spider wrapped her up in webbing for two reasons, reason one being, she may have had fur, but she still needed clothes! Reason two it made it easier for him to carry her. Spider picked her up and balanced her on his back and said "Yep she is going to kill me!" Spider could feel himself beginning to sweat, not from the workout, but from nervousness and excitement.

Spider made it to the bottom of the Thousand Steps leading to the Jade Palace. Spider frowned and said "I am already tired, and I have to climb all this? This is more work than climbing up vertical walls! Not to mention I am barely big enough to step up the stairs! I world normally jump up in leaps and bounds like Mantis!" He shook his head and said "Thank you for nothing Parker Charm!" He muttered to himself as he began climbing the steps.

 **(Line Break)**

By the time he got up there it was nearly sunset and he had to bite Ava three times. It was official Ava was going to kill the Spider! Sneaked into the Jade Palace he gently placed Ava on one of the beds. He made a web in the highest spot he could while still being able to watch her. He could have given her the anivenom, but thought it would be best if she first slept off some of her anger. Spider webbed the door shut so it would only be him and Ava for the next several hours until they broke down the door. Spider watched Ava's chest rise and fall. Her heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

Spider's spider sense went off when he woke up he was already on the floor. He realized that either White Tiger had either shrunk or had he had grown. Spider looked down at his body and realized something…. He could see himself! He had a neck and arms and human hands! He saw his bare chest! There was not one blemish on it! He felt his face it was perfect! Peter whispered to himself "I – I – I am **human** again!" Peter smiled. But the smile quickly turned into a frown. He was human now meaning he was naked, that and he had no Spidey outfit, but both of those could be easily fixed in the morning.

Peter was about to fall asleep and said to himself "On second thought, I think I best got some clothes on…" Peter out of habit webbed himself a pair of underpants. Peter crawled in through his window and he heard a small purr. He could still see well enough with the silver moonlight shining in he saw Tigress curled up on his bed. Peter smirked Tigress was so **cute** when she was sleeping!

Then Peter noticed something on his desk, it was a Spider Man suit. It was a double layered. The outside was red and blue, but if you turned it inside out it was black and white. Peter noticed a note on top of the clothes he stuffed it into a inner pocket and then he wrote a note and he left a note on the pillow next to Tigress' head.

He crawled on the outside of the building and went back to the infirmary and he spun a web just big enough for him to rest in. Peter fell into a deep sleep that one can get only when they lost something and nearly given up hope and to finding it. Peter had a smile on his face because things were finally looking up. He fell into a blissful night sleep that night.

Peter fell into a sleep that he has not fell into since coming into this world, or after Gwen's death.

0

0

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter, well Ava is here now!**

 **Ok I have a few ideas for what could happen with Peter and Ava and Tigress.**

 **1\. White Tiger and Tigress start a fight. The two tigers go at it.  
2\. White Tiger and Peter start a fight and the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior breaks in and chaos erupts.  
3\. Everyone takes the surprise visitor with open arms (except for Tigress and Shifu)  
4\. Peter and White Tiger wakes up and Peter webs her until she calms down then he explains himself.  
5\. Peter and White Tiger somehow ends up sharing the same bed and some walks in on them (your choice who)**

 **If you have any ideas or anything else I would love to hear them. Please leave a review and or PM me.**

 **The next story I will update will be "Unexpected: Flashed Back" by " _Death Fury_ "**

 **Death Fury out.**


	24. The White Tiger and Peter

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Yes you did, you surly did call it! But then again who else would it have been if not Ava? You chose four**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter was Awesome. You chose three**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah it was a surprise especially because you read only a third of the whole chapter. You also chose four.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

Peter woke up to the all too familiar buzzing sensation at the base of skull, his spider sense. Peter covered his ears with as gloved hands just before the morning gong struck.

 ***GONG***

Peter found himself in a web and realized he was in his human form still. Peter muttered "After being a spider for over forty days it is kind of nice to be human again, though I did get use to it. It feels strange not being a spider now. But I will adapt again. I can't wait to show Po and the others!"

Peter realized he heard a very familiar and frightening growl. Peter looked down and there stood a white tiger, no not a, but **THE** White Tiger, Ava Alaya, his at one time girlfriend and lover. Ava's brown eyes did not belong to the mostly white body and black stripes. Peter noticed she had a necklace around her neck that he did not notice before, it was her jade green tiger pendant, though it did not seem to glow like it use to, but that might have been the lights. She was wearing a spider silk dress that he must have made without remembering making it. The dress was white, and it had small meticulous details.

The dress probably was not the best idea. Ava **HATED** wearing dresses, though Peter enjoyed seeing her in them.

Peter asked calmly "Ava calm down-" He was cut odd when the White Tiger jumped up and gave him a right hook, knocking him to the ground. Peter was barely able to land on his feet, before having to back flip and land on the other side of the room. Peter tried again "Ava-" Ava charged him. Peter jumped to the ceiling and webbed her down to the floor, and he webbed her maw shut.

Ava growled, but was unable to do anything else.

Peter said "Ava I am not alone here. There are other… _beings_ that live here. Can you please let me explain?"

Ava measured his words and gave him a nod.

Peter walked over to her and gently pulled the webbing off of her mouth, he learned how to take the webbing off of fur painlessly because of Po and Tigress. Once he got the webbing off Peter said to her "Ok we can do this a few ways one way we take turns asking questions another way is we both tell the whole story before we begin asking questions, Which do you want one or two?"

Ava growled and said "Why am I this way?"

Peter chuckled and said "Twenty questions it is. I do not know, this world has strong magic, and I **just** changed back into human last night after I carried you here."

Ava gave a nod and asked "How long have you been here?"

Peter sighed and said "Too long… far too long."

Ava growled and said "Answer the question Parker."

Peter gulped fearfully and said "For about three months now. I was a spider for a little over forty days though."

Ava's tail swished back and forth as she awaited Peter's next question. After about a minute silence she saw Peter standing, well crouching, feeling the ground with one of his hands. His eyes were shut and he webbed the door shut. Peter said "I missed you Ava, I wish you felt the same way."

Ava was able to cut through the webbing during the time they were talking, she growled and pounced. She pinned Peter to the floor and said "You have no clue how much I missed you do you?!"

Peter growled back and said "I thought you would get back with Black Panther, I know you two get pretty comfy together while you were dating me!" He spat out Black Panther as though it was the most disgusting thing he has ever tasted. The memory of walking in on them hurt worse and worse every time he thought of it.

Ava slapped Peter, with her claws deeply in her natural sheath, she slapped him with her paw's padding hitting him square on his cheek. Ava snarled and said "I never **hate** him! He took advantage of me when I was in heat! He started it by being too aggrieve, you came in very shortly after he did. I **love** **you** Peter!"

Peter wrapped his arms around the beautiful white tiger above him and whispered "I have also ways loved you. You have no clue how hard it was for me to let you go. I never could let you go. You know how I felt about Gwen, it was worse with you because you were still alive." Peter smiled warmly at her.

Ava said with a small purr "I missed you to Web Head. I saw you and MJ hugging and I got jealous…'

Peter sighed and said "It was the night Gwen died. I needed some comfort, otherwise…" Peter let his voice die as he looked everywhere but at Ava.

Ava said "Mary Jane told me, **after** you moved into Avenger Tower. I truly am sorry…"

Peter flipped them over quicker than a blink of an eye and kissed her. Soon both parties began to purr. When Ava broke the kiss for air she noticed Peter purring so she asked him "Since when did you begin purring Peter?"

Peter realized he was indeed purring, just as if not louder than Ava. Peter blushed a deep crimson and said quickly "Wolf spiders purr."

The large feline purred seductively and said while flipping them over "I think it is a good thing, I can now tell hoe happy or excited you are now…"

Peter swallowed nervously.

Ava asked "What's wrong Pete? Cat got your tongue?"

Peter whispered leaning up "You know Ava, I never have let you go, nor will you have be replaced by another."

Ava leaned down whispering "I know…"

They met in the middle, or would have if not for the door nearly being kicked in.

They met in the middle, or would have if not for the door nearly being kicked in.

White Tiger snarled and jumped up. Peter's instincts wanted to rip whatever was on the other side of the door, but her knew very few people could break down the door with ease, and if the growl coming from the other side of the wall was any indication than the other female feline scent certainly did. Once he smelled her, his instincts quickly changed back into a mating mood he had with Ava seconds ago. Peter growled in frustration at the mixed signals he was receiving from his body and from the two felines.

Peter said "Tigress if you wait a sec, I could unweb the door."

The door was mostly splinters after a few hits. It was mostly held up be a lot of webbing.

Peter called through the door "I am coming to the door, do not attack." He wait until he heard a huff, coming from the tigress of he Jade Palace. Peter quickly got the webbing off, well more like pulled off the webbing off of one side make a door.

Tigress could smell another female on him, it was a female feline, to top it off it was another female tiger! She felt jealously creep in. She could not help but growl.

Ava could smell the _other_ feline, she growled.

Peter could feel the ager and animosity and malice between the two tigresses. Peter whined in fear. There was going to be a eventual fight and he was going to be caught in the middle. Peter thought _"Me and my luck! Why is my luck so terrible?! What did I do to deserve this?"_ Peter sighed and thought _"If I am going to die, dying between two beautiful women would be one of the ways I would not mind dying, though if I had my choice I would day making love to my wife or girlfriend."_

Peter sighed hoping for the best "Tigress this is my girlfriend Ava Alaya also known as the White Tiger from my world." Peter said to Ava "Ava is this Master Tigress of the Jade Palace, leader of the Furious Five and a close friend of mine." Peter swallowed nervously hoping for the best.

Master Tigress and White Tiger were eyeing each other down.

Tigress was actually a lot smaller than Ava. Tigress was far more compact, but her strength was nearly unmatched. Tigress was around six foot and weighed only one hundred and eighty pounds. She wore her red Chinese qipao with gold outlining black leafs and vines she also wore her tight black training pants. Tigress had orange, black, and white fur her eyes were amber colored a yellowish reddish orangish colored. Her stripes were mostly thin, she had white fur around her face, and Peter knew her belly was also white. As a spider people tend to forget to look up and he does not say anything so Peter saw quite a show.

Ava in contrast was far larger than tigress. She was nearly six, six and weighed nearly three hundred pounds. She was larger and every aspect. She was literally black and white in color her eyes were chocolate brown in color. She wore a spider silk dress (that was comfortable, not that she would admit it) that was a perfect fit for her.

Peter stood between the two female felines one half of him ready to get out of there and the other half ready to intervene. Peter was wearing a red and blue Spider Man suit without the mask. Peter held his breath hoping for the best.

The two tigers slowly walked towards the other. Neither trusted the other that much was clear for anyone to see. Both however did stop growling, but kept the fiery glare up. Peter was sure to stay between the two felines.

Peter said "I hope you two get along…"

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **Yay another chapter before _Christ_ mas!**

 **Well how did I do this time? I know it is a bit shorter than some of my other chapters.**

 **The next chapter I think Po or another one of the five will come. Maybe the whole group again, I am not sure.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me what you thought of the chapter or if you have any ideas and or suggestions for future.**

 **What should happen in the next chapter?**

 **1\. Po walks in and see the white tiger and Po being Po he does something stupid / crazy  
2\. Everyone comes because "Spider" is late for training and Tigress has yet to come back with him and they found White Tiger, Master Tigress and Peter all in a room together.**

 **3\. The two tiger have a cat fight and Peter (a) Peter gets hurt  
4\. The two tiger have a cat fight and Peter (b) They fight until Peter stops them  
5\. The tigers seem to get along  
6\. The tigers are civil, but are jealous of the other and Peter is caught in the middle**


	25. Can we lease try to get along?

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "** **The Loud House Writer** **" for your review as well; you chose 6.**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; You went with 6**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; You chose 5**

 **Thank you "** **Guest** " **for your review as well; You chose 3**

 **Thank you "** **Summer Spyde** **" for your review as well; You chose the first one**

 **Thank you "** **cabrera1234** " **for your review as well; You chose 2, 6, 3 in that order**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

0

"I hope you two get along…" Peter muttered to himself but loud enough for the two felines to hear.

The two tigers began to slowly circle one another sizing the other up. Peter could feel the low growls, this seemed to be a hidden amount of strength coming from the growl.

Peter was beginning to worry that they would fight, and if they fought nothing good would come out of it. But he also knew just how strong instincts can be and how hard it can be to resist.

Peter cleared his throat "Ahem." This did nothing to the striped felines. Peter hoped his luck would not turn sour, again.

Peter stopped between the cats and said calmly hoping plan "A" would work, if not then he would be in trouble. Peter said trying to calm them down "Ava, Tigress, can we sit down and talk? Or train and talk?"

The two felines were looking at Peter, both wanted to please him, but did not trust or like the other feline at all.

Ava who knew Peter the best said "Ok Peter, if you insist…" She kept her eyes on the black and orange tigress before her. She gave a low growl.

Tigress looked at Peter and the White Tiger she said "Vey well…" She gave a growl back at the larger feline.

Peter face palmed and said "If you two are going to be like this, then I can web you two together and make you get along."

The both growled and said at the same time "You wouldn't dare!"

Peter smirked and said "There you to agreed on something! And yes I could and would." Peter knew he was playing with fire but he would much rather get burned than for one of the two tigers to get singed. He cared for them both deeply.

Tigress and Ava looked at each other and gave a slight nod. Tigress walked to Peter's right side. Ava walked to Peters left side. Peter was stuck between the two. Peter was standing in the middle of the room.

Peter asked nervously "What are you planning? I do not like the look in your eyes!" Peter could see everything in slow motion because adrenaline was coursing through his veins heightening every aspect of his senses and heighten awareness.

Peter asked hoping they would back off a little because he was being backed up into a corner "So Ava how did you get here as in this world?"

Ava said "You were missing for over two months, most everyone gave hope after the first a month, but there were a few that would believe you truly died."

Peter asked "Truly die?"

"Yes Peter, what do you remember last before coming here?" Ava asked.

"I remember pushing you and Iron Fist out of the of a lightning bolt. When it hit me I thought I was going to be- I mean I thought I was going to die. I remember you leaning over me about to kiss me goodbye but a flash of golden light and the next thing I knew I was in a new world healed from my injuries. Peter told her quickly not wanting to tell them how he was slightly disappointed when he woke up here instead of finally being with Gwen. He hoped his minor slip up would go unnoticed.

The slip up seemed to go unnoticed, at least for the time being.

Ava continued her story with her voice cracking in memory "When you died, your heart stopped, then your body turned to ashes. Danny said your life force was no longer in our world. Your ashes dissolved into nothing so we had nothing to-"

Peter wrapped his arms around the white tiger and gently rocked her back and forth and said "I am here Ava, I'm here…" He said in a calming and soothing voice.

Ava had always felt calm and was soothed in Peter's embrace. They might have been as different as fire and ice, but they kept each other in balance. Ava clung to Peter and whispered "I missed you so much Peter…" Ava sais as she began to purr.

Peter smile and gave a low purr of his own "I missed you too. You know I love you right?"

Ava purred as she said "Maybe you can show me…"

A low growl could be heard. Peter was going to say something like _"Hello there Ms. Jealous!"_ or something of that sort. He gave a pause to his attention on the white tiger that was wrapping up in her warm arms. He looked over and saw Tigress, he saw in Tigress a glint of pain in her eyes. This made his heart melt her said with sympathy and concern "Tigress, come here." Without waiting for a response he webbed her and gently pulled her over closer to him. Peter whispered in her ear "I care deeply for you too, _Master_ Tigress."

Tigress gave a annoyed growl she hated it when Peter called her that, and he was the only one that could call her by her name anytime besides the Masters of the Jade Palace; Shifu and Oogway. Tigress said "You know Peter that I do like it when you call me that! _Master Spider_." She knew Peter hated being call 'spider' and as Spider he hated being called "Master Spider", Peter hated titles and he refuses to call Shifu ' _master_ '.

Peter was beginning to relax if only slightly with the tension in the air as this a rice paper, almost none existent. Peter gave a tired smile and said "Anything for you _Master_ Tigress."

It was Ava's turn to give a growl.

Peter mentally face palmed he almost forgot that tigers are both very possessive and have a tendency to have either envy or jealous. Envy being one of the seven deadly sins.

Peter said trying to stop another cat fight "Ok let's continue the story before we do something we **ALL** do something we regret."

The two jealous felines eyed each other before nodding.

Ava said "I was one of the few that refused to move on or give up. I 'convinced' a few people to help me look at the data, there was a disturbance. I asked Agent Web to look for you, but you were lost to her. Even if you would have died you would have left a work. It was as if someone took you and hid you. It was as you never existed!"

Some of the suppressed memories began to flood in his mind of the mysterious worlds he had been to recently.

It was like trying to remember a dream that has faded like a mist does in the morning fading as if it was never there.

Peter backed up onto the wall and onto the ceiling. Peter said from above "Ok I think we can continue the tale now."

Ava looked up and gave a low growl "Come down here."

Peter chuckled and said "And be stuck between two hot blooded tigers who both have the hots for me? I'd rather fight Doom, Ock and Thanatos alone again!"

Tigress growled and gave a look to the White Tiger to her left right side. Ava gave a light growl and gave a nod.

Peter saw this and knew he would be better off fighting an army than face a single one of the tigers let alone **BOTH** of them! Peter said quickly "I'm coming down, I'm coming down, just don't hurt me!"

Peter crawled from the ceiling, but instead of going straight down he called along the wall towards one of the beds. He sat on the bed closest to the door in case things went from bad to worse.

Tigress growled and demanded "Move over." There was no question in it, it was on order and he knew if he wanted to have kids at all, he better comply.

Peter was again stuck between the two tigers. Peter sighed in defeat before deciding he was going to make the most of it. He stretched out and laid across the lap of the two with his head resting on Ava's lap. Peter felt the warmth seep into him and it almost drove away the cold shadows that had their icy grip in him.

Ava gently pulled the air off of his forehead so she could look into his eyes, but the eyes were shut. A low purr was heard. Ava looked at the form of Peter who was beginning to melt into their lap. She whispered "Want to sleep together?"

Peter's eyes would have snapped opened and he would have jumped to the ceiling or at least to his feet if only he was not so darn relaxed. He muttered "I'm awake." He stretched a little and gave a large yawn, but he made no effort on sitting up.

Ava chuckled and said "You're lucky you're cute."

Peter rolled over so he could look at Ava in the eyes and said "I am lucky I have you…" Peter felt the other feline and added "Both of you."

This seemed to soothe both of them for the time being.

Peter asked "So after I 'died'. And my body disappeared-"

Ava snarled and said "It was disintegrated! There was to burry, nothing at all, to remember-"

Peter cut her of by giving her a quick kiss. Peter broke the kiss and said "I love you." He gave another kiss as if to seal it. Peter said after a couple seconds "Ok then what happened?"

Ava said "No one could find even a trace of you, not Agent Web, not Doctor Strange, no one not even Start, Reid, Victor, Scott (Lang), Xavier, Nobody!"

Peter said in a calm gently voice that acted like balm to a wound healing and soothing "That was not my intent. I had no control over it. I would **never** hurt you intentionally or even unintentionally if I ever could help it."

Ava gave nod and said "You were gone for what seemed like years, but it was only maybe for four months,"

Peter interrupted and a pause in the end of the sentence "I'm sorry. I know the pain of loss, better than most perhaps."

Ava looked down at the empathic face of Peter who knew pain better than anyone she knew. She gave a small smile of gratitude. She said "I was talking with Tigra and Doctor Strange. Remember that Tigra was not from our world, but due to magic-"

Tigress exclaimed "TIGRA?!"

Peter said calmly "Tigress, please calm yourself. This Tigra probably is **NOT** your long lost mother, though I can see the similarity between the two of you."

Tigress gave a growl, a warning growl. Peter sprung to the ceiling and stuck. Peter said "I'm sticking up here until you cool down!"

The white tiger shot a heated glare at her orange and black counterpart.

Ava said "Anyways after talking to them, they both gave up hope after two months. I was the only one who had any hope."

"What about your aunt May Peter?" Tigress asked.

"She was killed in the crossfire, I was able to catch most of the building that fell, but one hit her in the head. She died a month later in her sleep at home." Peter said coldly remember the fight very clearly. Peter sighed knowing being angry will do nothing now. Kill the ones that did it would not bring her back. Peter said "I'm going on patrol I will be back before sunset." He jumped from the ceiling and out of the window. Leaving the two felines alone, without him.

The two tigers stood there shell shocked. After several moments Ava snarled and said "Look at what you did!" She said it with such heat in her words that would have warped most wills, but it did nothing to Tigress' but maybe ignite her own fire.

Spider Man came back and tossed Ava his black cloak and said "I am not sure how long the spider silk will last so this is to be safe."

Ava caught it and put it on. She gave Tigress a small smirk as if to say ' _in your face!'_ the cloak went almost all the way down to the floor, but not quite there, it was about six inches above the floor. The cloak was thick with his scent.

Spider Man said coolly "If you two cannot get along then I will just find another place to go. I happen to care for both of you. And no I am not sure **who** I like more, both of you mean a lot to me." This seemed to defuse the ticking time bomb, well for a while anyway. Spider Man jumped from the window seal and landed in the courtyard and he jumped again and he was sailing down over the thousands steps.

The two tiger glared at each other for a while, but they knew Peter did not make empty threats. Ava asked "Can we try to get along at least when he is around for his sake?"

Tigress huffed and said "I think that is reasonable."

They shook paws on it.

" **WHAT?!** " They both turned to the door and saw a fainted giant black and white ball of fur in a heap on the floor.

Tigress growled and said threatening "PO!"

Po had already fainted so he did nothing.

The White Tiger asked "I think I have a lot of catching up to do…"

"You have no idea…" Tigress replied with a tired sigh. She gave a growl realizing she was going to miss a day of training.

0

0

0

 **0**

 **Here is another chapter , this is a little shorter than the more recent ones but over my normal lengths. I wanted to post a chapter before New Years, which reminds me " _Happy New Years!"_ **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for future chapters please drop a review or PM me I would love to hear it.**

 **I added Ava a lot earlier than I expected which was unexpected. I was going to do it originally at the end of the first movie with the Wushi Finger Hold in that blast of light. Since we have two heroes I need a few super villains. I would rather there be no symbiotes (Venom, Carnage, Toxin).**

 **Death Fury out!**


	26. Ambushed! And meeting a Friend

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Loud House Writer" for your review as well; I will begin writing longer chapters and speed up the progress soon. I love the idea of The Lizard!**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; Kraven and Saber Tooth? Maybe** **Kraven, Saber Tooth is Wolverine's foe.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Scorpion? Well he could fit in well.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

0

0

Spider Man who just got back into his human form could not wait to test out his body, he now had to overcome the habit of crawling on all fours… well eights if you consider the fact he was an Arachnid, a spider. Long story short he ended up frog hoping down most of the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he was known for his dramatic flair. On the last jump he did a few back flips and a few other aerial acrobatics. He landed in his signature crouch. He looked around and saw…

Nothing, no one was there. Peter shrugged has he stood up. For Peter it felt good to stretch a little. He webbed stone arc then he realized something… He was not wearing his web shooters… The webbing was coming out of his wrist/ forearm area. He thought _"Yes no more web conservation!"_ Then he realized that maybe there would be unintended side effects. _"What is the worst that can happen? I mean yes my… my wish came true?! This is-"_ Before Peter could think anymore his spider sense kicked in and told him to dive out of the way, to his right.

He jumped and rolled. He landed on his feet and looked around he did not see anything, but he felt something. He could hear heart beats. He could smell wild flowers and perfume. There was something more in it than that he felt himself want to sleep, but his instincts took over sense he was in mortal danger. No saw this, but Peter blue eyes changed color to a burn red, it was dull like a fire first to come in being. The mask hid everything from the world. Peter was acting with " **Predator instinct** " It was always in him, but he never let it out, he always used his " **Prey Instinct** ". Both were part of a spider's power for a spider is both the predator and the prey, the hunter and the hunted.

Peter let out a low feral animal like snarl. His eye sight changed slightly and it was altered to a unique viewing point. The eyes of a spider sees in a different light spectrum of light than humans.

Spider Man's lenses had a pink hue, he saw outlines of the figures around him, he could feel the magic in the air. He shut his eyes knowing they would only hinder him. Fighting invisible enemies using sight does not work the greatest. He learned that the hard way sparing again the Fantastic Four. He could hear a faint metal on metal slide, he knew it was a sword on another sharp object that was metal. He gave another growl before lunging using speed and strength but with his enhanced speed and strength he was not use to, at least he was not yet.

He lunged at the one who drew a short dagger like object, he found out because when he struck something that fell to the ground and became visible. He picked up the dagger and made a few movements. He could feel the knife in his hand, it was unbalanced for him. But he had no intention of killing or at least his human and rational side. The Spider and instincts had a completely different idea, kill or be killed, dominate.

Peter was trying to come back but as his luck would have it he found his arm moving on its own accord, it blocked what felt like an axe, the blow would have made hi let go if it was not for his sticking abilities and his super human strength. Sparks flew into his lenses, he struck out with his fist. He pulled the punch just slightly but he still struck, he hit the person in the stomach he heard the person let out a forced breath out. He grabbed where he sensed the head and he pulled. He pulled the and when it was over on the ground there lay a black panther, a female, but a black panther none of the less. He webbed her, he was going to save her for later…

He put on the cloak and he saw there was three more still standing. He said in cold venom in a growl "I can truly see you. Want to play?!"

They scattered, Peter was going to have some fun he wait about ten seconds before play hide and seek. He could easily track them. He ran after them like a cat would play with a mouse. He could taste their fear as he chased them. He would jump into the trees and appear ahead of them he would then chase them to do the same thing, he was corralling them towards the jail. He was enjoying watching their terrified face. Peter was almost disgusted with himself, but the thrill of the hunt was over riding his moral compass for the moment.

He tore off their cloaks not caring whether or not they were decent or not. Lucky for all who was there, they were both males and both wore breaches. One was a snow leopard the other was lynx. Peter took his of and picked both of them up by their throats and whispered in venom "What are you doing here?!"

They refused to talk. Spider Man smirked under the mask and said "If you do not want to talk, I could have some fun to see how long it takes for you to break."

The lynx paled from a dark rich brown to a pale grey color. Spider Man chuckled and said "I may even get a snack…"

The Rhino guards were unsure of what to do. They knew that if they interfered that it would not be good for any of them. But if they did not then well on second thought maybe it would be in their best interest to stay out of it. If the prisoners died than it was less people the feed and less to worry about guarding.

The lynx broke he said "We were sent by Master Tai Lung and Lord Shen. They plan to attack in-" The lynx was killed, no not by Spider Man, but by an arrow that had been shot through to small window that that lit the dark room. The leopard was also killed, but by suicide, by poisoning.

Spider Man snarled in rage and then he punched the wall. The whole prison shook from the blow. Spider Man said with a growl to the guards "Sorry for the inconvenient."

Spider Man walked out of the jail and on the way out but before leaving he said in a low, quiet, cold, venomous voice "Tell anyone of what you saw, I will come back and get you. I will make you life a living hell." With that being said the arachnid human hybrid left the prison.

 **(Line Break)**

A few minutes later a came back to the female Black Panther, who was still webbed to the ground and unable to move anything but her head. Spider Man growled and said coldly "Hello there little lady…"

So turned her head and growled at him, she bore her teeth and hoped to scare him off.

Spider Man towered above her and gave a deep growl, that she was compelled to submit. He said with venom in his voice "I will gave you a couple options and if you do not chose I will chose one for you got?"

She nodded her head in fear.

"I want to know who hired you and why they sent you. This was a suicide mission that they knew was impossible."

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Spider Man said with a cold growl.

The female steeled her nerves.

"Ok suit it yourself. You know I can get paid a nice price for you as a slave, and even more as a sex slave. I could kill you nice and slow the most painful death I know. I can have my way with you then kill you." Spider Man said slowly, cold and calculated to raise as much fear as he could.

At first the Black Panther did nothing. Peter growled and snapped the webbing and she grabbed her by the throat and whispered "I can save you from you employers. I can shield you from justice. So far you have; attempted murder, conspiracy to murder a Kung Fu Master, assault, and much, much more. If you give me some information I will allow you to leave and I will tell no one of this. **OR** I can have you come in with me to the Jade Palace as my guest, but be warned if you do anything wrong I have a already jealous girlfriend and a girlfriend who is suspicious of everyone and everything. If they find out you tried to hurt me they will kill you without a second thought and I will be unable to do anything about. Now tell me you answer."

The Black Panther swallowed nervously and weighed her choices, she wanted to live, but she knew should she leave without this mission completed that she would be better off dead than be captured by her employers. However she was also afraid of Spider Man, but she could tell he was honest about wanting to help her, but she could not call the bluff, if it was a bluff…

Spider Man waited, he took this time to calm down and to let himself come back to himself. Peter regained control of himself. Peter said through the mask calmly "What is your choice panther."

"My employers-"

Peter quickly said "Let's get to a safe place. You are in danger as we speak." He picked her up bridal style and sprinted towards the closest building, it was a black smith's shop, it was a long way away from town, but it was close to the Jade Palace, if you knew where to look. The smithy's name was " **Heng"**. Spider Man literally fell through the roof when he first came here, he was hit in the face with a hammer by a gorilla, and that sent him flying a few hundred feet (a hundred yards) and he broke through the roof. HE finished fighting the gorillas and came back to help repair. Heng was a humanoid, his scent smelled similar to a reptile, but it was human as well. He always wore armor and a helmet. If not that he was shrouded in a cloak that his all of his features.

Heng was about six foot one inch. He had a lean build like that of a swimmer. His armor was mostly black but it had brown leather. He was missing the lower half of his left leg below his knee. Instead of the simple stump that most wore, he had a slight spring that gave him a more natural gait. He had forest green eyes and auburn hair. His master was a local black smith by the name of " **Gang".** Gang was a large Yak. He was about six foot tall and built like a… well a yak. Big and burly and beefy, he was missing his right leg complete as well as his left arm, to just below the elbow. He was missing a tooth that was in front of his mouth, it was replaced with a smooth black pearl. His horns were four feet tall and were razor sharp. He had a long mustache that went to his waist. He was an old war veteran who loved to talk and tell stories, how much was true? No one knows… but he has yet told a lie. You tell me.

Heng was Gang's apprentice; Gang taught him everything he knew. When asked who was the better black smith they point to the other and said "He is!" Both were kind though Gang was sometimes not the brightest candle in the chandelier or the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he held much more wisdom than most gave him credit for. Heng and Gang had a father son relationship. Gang found him when he was but a small child. He raised him like his own. Heng was an inventor, black smith, silver smith, gold smith, copper smith. If it was metal he could work it. Whereas Gang was more of a traditional black smith, but he supported Heng on every turn, even if he did destroy the forge more than a few times.

When Peter became Spider, both Gang and Heng accepted him. They seemed closer to family than Peter would like to admit. Heng was very proficient in sword play and daggers and throwing knives. Heng was by far one of the most lethal person Peter has ever met in his life. Peter when he was Spider took a lot of naps at one of the forges, it was always warm and Gang told stories, it always seemed to lull him to sleep. Heng was not **AS** talkative but he enjoyed the company. He and Gang tried teaching both Spider Man and Spider how to black smith, Spider Man was a beginner to say the least. Spider? Spider was pretty much hopeless, but he could help around the forge.

Spider Man called in a loud voice "Heng! We've got some trouble!" Spider Man carried the Black Panther all the way to the forge's door and he stepped inside and locked it. Heng was cooling a sword by dipping it in cold water. Heng sighed and asked "What is it this time? An angry girlfriend?"

Spider Man said "Not that bad, but a few assassins."

"How many?!" Heng asked.

"The number is unknown. They are after her for failing a mission. She holds some vital information on the enemy." Spider Man said calmly.

Heng said "Ok, do you want swords now?"

Spider man wined "I really do not want swords!"

Heng chuckled and said "Maybe later. Ok grab a shield and go out the back. I will cover you."

"I am not leaving you!" Spider Man exclaimed.

"I was not asking. Besides we have not sparred in awhile so this will help. I hope they put up a fight, a good fight." Heng said sternly at first and it slowly changed to a almost cheerful tone.

"Thanks bud. I hope to come by later. I was coming b before I got ambushed. See you soon Heng. If you ever need my help you know where to find me." Spider Man said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a spider like ring and handed it to Heng and said "Hide this, but if you need to go to the Jade Palace, this will prove who you are. Be safe." With that Spider Man picked up the female Black Panther and sprinted up the near vertical cliff up towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Here was another long overdue chapter. I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	27. An Angry Po

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Loud House Writer" for your review as well; It was not THAT prison, Chorh Gom Prison is for the worst of the worst, not common thieves. It was Peter's spider side, his dark side. Like when Peter wore the Black suit, it controlled him. I can agree with you that Peter is war out of character! I will rein him in, in the upcoming chapters, "Inner Peace". But I need Peter to do something that will wake him up.**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; The wait it over!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes Lord Shen and Tia Lung are working together. Po is destined to defeat them both , or die trying. Peter will have his own foes to deal with.**

 **Thank you 'Nobel Six' for your review as well; Glad you thought it was worth the wait.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

0

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I ran up the near vertical cliff with the female Black Panther in my arms. I wanted to kill it when I saw the species, but when I sensed it was female, I knew I could not kill her unprovoked. Heck I do not think I could have killed her even if I wanted to! But maybe Spider could do something I could not… Wait, I am Spider! Well sort of… Forget it, I am getting a headache trying to figure it out.

I made to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom without looking back to see what fate would befall my friend. I hope he makes it, but then again, he is lethal! I should be pitying the assassins! But I am not going to.

I ran straight to the infirmary and I dropped her on the bed and said with a growl "If you know what is good for you, you would stay put and **not** wander around. I will come back in a few." With that I webbed her to the bed.

I walked out of the room and took off my mask, since they know who I am anyway; I guess it is only a matter of time till I have to unmask myself in front of everyone. I hope it can be on my terms when I do it. I can sense something is not right... as id Ava coming here pulled something out of place. I can feel something coming, I cannot tell who or what it is, but I know it will be a massive problem. Only time can tell what it will be. I have a feeling that someone may not be coming home after this…

I walked into my room where I hid a stash of food and when I got there I saw Po eating the last little bit of chocolate I was saving for Ava! I got it when I was still Spider and they happen to have some, I bought it immediately, and let me tell you it was not cheap! I growled and lunged at Po.

Po saw me coming and he froze in fear. I picked him up by his throat and I growled in his face, "What are you doing in **my** room without **my** permission. You just ate **my** _chocolate_ that I was saving for Ava and Tigress! Let me say something, it was not cheap!" I dropped him on the floor where he curled into a feeble ball of black and white. I shot my eyes and calmed down or tried to. I said to Po, "Po want to train? I told I **would** train you, but me becoming a spider delayed it."

Po asked excitedly seemingly to forget that he ate **my** chocolate, "What are you going to teach me?!"

Peter said with a growl "It is called survival of the fittest. I will give you thirty seconds to run before I chase you, then we will spar until one of us is either pinned or unconscious, then we repeat until we can no longer. It will teach your body endurance and give you a heighten alertness if you can sense me coming, I will not be too stealthy."

Po nodded his and asked "When do we start?!"

"One, Two, Three…" I began to count and Po ran out of my room. I went to my bed and shut my eyes. I was beginning to doze, but I realized I had to keep my word. I gave him about five minutes I could feel him still bouncing down the steps. I mean he is lucky he has all of the extra cushion otherwise he would have more than a few broken bones, well I have a feeling he is hiding something. What it is? I can't say, but I know something is not as it seems. I chose to finally sprint down the stairs, I stopped when I reached the top step, I realized that I needed my mask again. I run back and got my mask slipped it on and ran down the steps jumping twenty steps at a time.

I ran straight past Po and waited for him to stop bouncing at the end of the stair. I walked over a paid for a cup of hot green tea. I sat under the tree cross legged in the tree at the bottom of the stairs. I made a little web hammock I heard him yelping and grunting in pain. I felt the earth shake from his body hitting the ground. When he hit the ground I asked him "Yield?"

Po's reply was "Never!"

I dumped the rest of my hot tea that was no just hot bath water on his head, there was only another sip or two, but he yelped in surprise. He narrowed his eyes and said "Come taste my fists of justice!"

I chuckled and smirked under my mask, I remembered a time when I was the King of pun and quips. I replied "You are the one that said come to me, you look like you just put the buffet out of business! Come on, let's see some foot work!" He moved with my super human speed and stepped on his feet causing him to jump on one foot, I kicked him in the stomach sending him bouncing **UP** the stairs.

Po landed on his feet and went to strike at me using full force, I side stepped and extended my leg causing him to trip and fall back to the ground bouncing fifteen steps. Po groaned and got up swaying on his feet. "Is that all you got? I am just getting started!"

I chuckled and cracked my gloved knuckles and said "I am just warming up fluff ball." Gestured for him to come at me, I looked away and put my left hand over my eyes. I sensed he confusing I rolled my eyes and asked "Why did you not take the easy shot?!"

"There was no honor in it!" Po said.

I growled and said "In a fight, in life and death. There is no honorable or dishonorable. There is only the living and the dead."

Po said "You act as though-"

"Yes. I have been in fight where I have been out numbered six to one at best. They would do anything to kill me, I am handicapped because I cannot kill, no I will not kill. I learned that if you want to live you have do whatever is necessary." I growled.

Po said with a growl "What do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to be ready to fight. You need to learn to take a beating, not falling, an actually beating again. You need to learn to fight back with that animal instinct of yours!"

Po snarled and said "I am a panda!"

I could sense him trying to hold down his rage, I knew now if I could just poke and prod him just a little more he could go berserk. I said "Let it out little boy. Show me the monster within."

Po growled and said "What do you want?!"

"Fight me! You wanted to train? You have me, you just happen to catch me at a bad time, and then I caught you. Deal with it!"

I sensed Po getting ready to let loose. I said "You have one free shot."

Po lunged at me with fury that I seldom see. I know the feeling. I am glad this is just a normal rage and not a love endangered rage that is one of the most powerful forms of fury, pure and just. Po hit me square in the chest. I felt him break hit hand, he struck me again with his other hand in the gut where there was no bone to pick. I saw the pained looked on Po's face. I am like steel and stone. But I could feel my body beginning to bruise.

I felt him hit a pressure point that only a few people could get. I feel to the ground where he got on top and began to pumble me. I picked him up and threw him up towards the top of the stairs. He stomped on my ankle and it is now broken at best. I had a bloody and bruised face. I limped my way up the stairs Po rushed down and tackled me I felt my ribs break. He picked me up and threw me on the ground, then he body slammed me. I really began regretting getting Po this angry.

I webbed him up in web, a lot of webbing. He was still struggling. I used more and more webbing. Until I finally managed to subdue the enraged Po.

I knocked Po out cold. I put him on my shoulder and I made myself a web brace and I began the long tedious ascent up the thousand steps. Well I learned one thing, never get Po angry! I found myself a sparring partner! I wonder where Ava and Tigress are?"

Peter made it to the top of the stair in an hour. He could feel his body beginning to shut down in order to heal. I snuck in to the Jade Palace and I cut Po free and threw him into his room. I shut the door and went to my room.

I did not make it to the bed, I fell just shy of the bed. I reached up and pulled down a blanket and I fell into darkness. The darkness was cold and heartless….

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **Here is another chapter, I know it is not the best and is short. I hope next time I update it will be longer.**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me to tell me what you think!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	28. Two wishes granted

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Loud House Writer" for your review as well; Like I said, nothing everything is as it seems, especially with Po and Spider Man.**

 **Thank you "Jestalnaker94000" for your review as well; Yeah Po held his own against Spider Man, and I was surprised when I wrote it when Po got angry** **as well.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes one 'belly bump' and if Spider Man was not ready he would be a flying spider! Both Peter and Po are usually kind and considerate, but both (at least in this story) do have animal instincts.**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

0

0

0

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I did not even make it to the bed I fell just shy of the bed hitting my head on the oak frame. I reached up and pulled down a blanket and I fell into darkness. The darkness was cold and heartless….

The next thing I knew I woke up to a hard slap to the face, I could not move, but the pain was stinging. I felt pain. I heard a female feline growl it was deeper than that of Tigress, based on the scent I deduced it was Ava in White Tiger form. I tried to groan or say something but I couldn't I could barely even breathe!

The hits and slaps kept coming, I could not even defend myself! I could feel myself beginning to bruise when she stopped I could feel spits in my skin opening up and dripping blood. White Tiger growled and said as I felt her leave "I thought you were above that! You've changed!" With that she slammed the door.

After some time I was able to open my eyes and sit up. I groaned in pain, but I knew I deserved it and maybe worse. I muttered "I wish I could go back in time and undo that to Po or at least have me not do. I wish I had some answers!" I gently laid back down careful to avoid more pain than necessary.

I felt a powerful presence and a voice said "Wish one and two granted." He then snapped his fingers and I felt something like a shockwave I opened up my eyes and saw the same man I saw before in his Armor that is **darker** than darkness itself.

I looked at him and asked "What did you do?"

He said with a chuckle "You said 'I wish I could go back in time'. Remember you had five wishes? You used two. You now have three remaining."

I asked "What if I said something stupid like 'I wish I had a steak'? Or wished for toilet paper?"

The man actually laughed and said "You did! I unlike most beings do not grant the first wish you think of, I only grant the important ones."

"Why are you here?" I could not help but to ask.

He replied "You wished for answers so I am giving you a few."

"Ok that does make sense I think…" I asked "What is your name again?"

"I have many names Peter, though one of them is rather funny to state rather than write. I will tell you one of my names that is more suitable for me."

I could not help but get excited "What is it?!"

" **Dauðr Móðr"** He replied with a smirk.

I knew when he said it, it was full of power. I felt a shiver down my spine. I asked the question that I am sure all of you are wondering "What does that mean?"

"It is Old Norse for 'Death Fury'. I was dubbed that in battle, because it seemed that death's fury stuck with the carnage that wrothed out from me when a friend of mine was almost slain. I do like the name 'Death Fury'. Though this is not the place where I should go by that name I should go by…" He muttered something I could not I could not understand it sounded like ' _winner123'. "_ However I will still go by Ally it is short and easy to remember."

I just gave him a nod unsure of what to do next.

He said "Peter, due to me interfering so much there are others from your world coming here. I am unable to directly intervene directly. I think a Lizard is coming, it is one of the more powerful of your enemies as well as it would blend in well. I am afraid that it would retain its human intelligence in this world."

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter growled in anger and said "Which one?"

Ally said "One you have not met yet. Someone broke into Ock's lab and stole the serum. It was a serial killer and a psychopath."

Peter clinched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. Peter shut his eyes and tried to calm down, Ally put a cold hand on his shoulder that seemed to calm him down. Peter said to Ally "What is wrong with me? I never had a temper like this before! I never enjoyed hurting others or their fear! What is happening to me?!"

Ally sighed and said "Peter, your spider side has merged over with your human. Your human side got your spider temper, luckily though you can rein the anger in somewhat. If your spider side has its anger you would have little to no self control."

"Can you do something?"

"I can…" Ally's had glowed black (if that made sense) he put his hand into Peter's chest. Peter was too stunned to move and too stunned to do anything, he was frozen with shock. After several minutes Ally's retracted has hand and gave Peter a nod.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Peter yelled at him.

Ally rolled his eyes and said "I melded your two halves into closer unity, you still have a split personality, but it is not so dramatic of a change. I melded two souls into one. I mended your broken heart. I also gave you a parting gift it will appear to you when the times is right. I also unleashed something with you that you did not know, I did it in Po, Tigress, and Ava as well, but yours will mature first."

"What did you do to me?!" Peter asked slightly panicking.

Ally rolled his eyes and said "It will not be harmful to you and Tigress and Ava will have something similar that will neutralize it. They will be safe."

Peter asked "What is happening?"

"Nothing I stopped time when we got here so, nothing happening." Ally said.

Peter said "What are you?"

"I have to leave now Peter. I am sure we will meet again before the end." Ally said before melting into the shadows.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I watched him fade into the darkness I muttered "What do I do now?" Then a not materialized that basically told me that he only sent me back a few minutes before I ran into Po, but he had me go to my room . I guess I can say if they ask I went to get something.

I opened my do and took a step into the hall, my spider sense went off and I jumped to the ceiling just in time to see a black and white blur zip by. It almost looked like a Ying Yang symbol. I shot a web in front of it and I gripped. The beam I was on was nearly broke by the force that it took to stop the running blur.

I looked down and saw "Po? What are you doing?!"

Po looked at me and said "Lunch!" Before he tried to pull himself free, only to get my tangled in the web. I laughed at him well with him. Po pouted and is shook my head and sighed as I said "Ok Po, I will help." I jumped down and I gently pulled the web away from his form.

Po was free in about ten minutes, the moment he was free he was running to lunch. I shrugged and sped up to him and said "Race ya to the Noodle Shop!"

Po smirked and said "Deal!" He somehow went faster.

I laughed and I focused and I increased my speed I was not going my fastest, but close to it. I reached the stairs and I jumped, I looked below me and Po was literally rolling down the stairs, like a giant bowling ball! I glanced down at my body and I was wearing my suit that was black and white, I could have sworn I was wearing the red and blue, I do not remember changing…

I webbed the building when it got into range and pulled myself. I barely beat Po I made a nonstick web in front of him he hit the web and I caught one of the web lines so that he did not sling shot back. When his momentum stopped he fell to the ground, he muttered a thank you with a face full of dust.

I chuckle and said "You ate my dust buddy!"

Po coughed and the dust cloud covered both of us, my mask filtered the air, but I got dusty. I frowned not that it could be seen.

Po got up and dusted himself off. Po sighed and said "I'll pay."

I smirked and said "I did win Po…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah loser pays the bill." Po said with a roll of his eyes.

I gave him a playful jab in the arm, it easily went in, but it hit something solid that was not bone. I said to Po "Po can I do a physical check up on you?"

Po asked "What do you mean?"

I said "How about we do this; we eat first, then I tell you what I mean if I remember."

Po said with a grin "Deal!"

I shook my head in amusement, I like Po's innocents and his childish ways, his carefreeness. It reminded me of myself when I was younger. I asked Po "Do you think you can beat me in an eating competition Dragon Warrior?"

Po smirked and said "Let's find out Spider Man…"

We both walked through the gate. I caught a glimpse of myself of myself on a spoon, I looked pretty intimidating and lethal, I know I myself would not kill, but I began thinking about the ' _other'_ me and I wondered if he would be willing to kill, I know when I was Spider, I had a strong craving for bugs and well…. Uh…. Blood… yeah spiders…. so I am not sure…

Po and I sat at my table, it was one of the table that sat in a corner that was covered in shadows. I sat on the shadowed side of the table, I lifted up my mask, much to my relief it was not a symbiote suit. Po and I chose not to have a eating competition, ok Ping would not let us. We ate and we just talked. I have not done this since becoming Spider, as Spider I was usually a lone wolf, I went solo most of the time.

I sensed something coming it was a long way away but it was powerful, very powerful.

Po asked me "Spidey you alright? You spaced out for two minutes. It was as if you were in a trance."

I said to Po "Thank you Po for paying for the food, but I felt something in the 'force' if you will. I have to go to Oogway."

Po gave me a nod and he said with seriousness "Ok, but what did you feel?"

I sighed and said "I am not sure, something powerful and dangerous."

Po gave a nod and said "Go to Oogway, I will take care of things here." I sensed something up with Po's usual aura but I had not the time to deal with it.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Spider Man found Oogway in an hour's time he said to Oogway "Oogway, I sensed something in this realm something powerful has either let something in, let something leave or is on its way here."

Oogway said "The universe told me that an old rival of yours has come."

Spider Man snarled and said "Lizard!"

Oogway placed a hand on Spider Man's symbol on his chest and said "Peter, you need to let go of your rage and your anger it will consume you and burn you."

Spider Man growled but said nothing.

Oogway said "Please send me Shifu."

Spider Man gave a nod of his head and walked towards the Jade Palace.

 **(Time Skip: Five minutes later…)**

Five minutes later Shifu ran and said panting "you… sent… for me….. Master?"

Oogway smiled and said in a slowly "Yes…"

Shifu asked quickly "What do you need?"

Oogway smiled at his small friend and said "For you to train both Po and Peter. Peter has much to learn about inner peace."

"Master how can I train him when I do not have it myself?" Shifu asked.

"Remember Shifu all things all possible with inner peace." Oogway said.

"Of course Master."

( **Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I found Tigress and Ava in the training room sparring, I think Ava is winning, until they must have smelled me, they both looked at me as if I was a piece of juicy meat.

I did the only think I could do I bolted full speed out of the training room in into the bamboo and Iron Wood forest, leaving them in the dust, but they were following me and tracking me.

I knew Ava loved play cat and mouse, well tiger and spider, but this is ridicules!

I stopped and glanced behind me I saw a orange object and black and a white and black object coming in hot, I booked it again.

They were in hunting mode. I was their prey.

May they have mercy!

0

0

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter sorry for the delay and for another short chapter.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am sorry but due to life I am no longer truly able to update my stories.**

 **I will not be updating them until stated otherwise.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "** **BottomBitchBebe** **" for your review as well; Yup the Lizard is nigh with Tai Lung.**

 **Thank you "** **Jestalnaker94000** **" for your review as well; Yup, Peter has a split personality just like Hulk and Bruce Banner, or Jonny Blaze and Ghost Rider, or Jekyll and Hyde**

 **Thank you "** **The Story's Shadow** **" for your review as well; Well I did not know that was going to happen either, but it did and it works, or I hope it does.**

 **Thank you "Guest" for your review; I almost forgot about this, thank you for your review. This chapter is to you!**

 **The story continues…. (with a new author)**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I found Tigress and Ava in the training room sparring, I think Ava is winning, until they must have smelled me, they both looked at me as if I was a piece of juicy meat.

I did the only think I could do I bolted full speed out of the training room in into the bamboo and Iron Wood forest, leaving them in the dust, but they were following me and tracking me.

I knew Ava loved play cat and mouse, well tiger and spider, but this is ridicules!

I stopped and glanced behind me I saw a orange object and black and a white and black object coming in hot, I booked it again.

They were in hunting mode. I was their prey.

May they have mercy!

I ran full speed, I climbed up a tree and began to leap from tree to tree jumping and skipping trees at a time at times.

After a few minutes I stopped and climbed to the top of the tree as I catch my breath.

I tried to hide as I closed my eyes and held my breath.

I began to control my breathing I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, I could feel something in the back of my mind, I remembered _'the_ _ **gift**_ '.

When I opened my eyes and looked down at my body, I almost freaked out.

Where my body should have been, was the tree... I was gone, I could not see myself, my hand. I was invisible.

But I could smell myself though, but my scent was weak, well weaker than I thought it would.

Moments later I could see Tigress and White Tiger below me, they stopped and smelt the air I could hear them whispering, but I could not make out _**WHAT**_ they were saying.

I smirked as I webbed them before I jumped down.

I heard them cry out in surprise as the web struck them, I landed a few feet in front of them and I could be seen again.

Tigress and White Tiger glared at me, I grinned sheepishly at them and quickly undid them.

I looked at them as they slowly stood up and brushed themselves off, still glaring at me, I wanted to run, but it felt like under their glare the bottoms of my shoes had melted down and became glued to the ground beneath me.

I whimpered slightly and said "Sorry?"

Tigress and White Tiger both growled at me for a second before sighing.

I smiled a little and said "Okay then... I think we should get moving along..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights of Spider Man goes to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee. I also do NOT and will never own Kung Fu Panda it is own by DreamWorks.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I forgot I even had this account and life has been very, very busy as of late... so here is a foretaste.**


End file.
